


Recon Incorporated

by Hypericum, Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypericum/pseuds/Hypericum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто искал способ оплатить счета — легкую, веселую работу, которая была бы еще и интересной. Что может пойти не так в туристическом агентстве? Помощник!Эрен, Босс!Ривай, офисное АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. За дверями офиса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Recon Incorporated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/886190) by [freshia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshia/pseuds/freshia). 



> Фик переведен на ФБ-2014.

Эрен никогда не утверждал, что безупречно выполняет свою работу. Конечно же, у него иногда случались проколы. На этой стажировке он был всего лишь третий день. Черт возьми, он в городе-то пробыл не больше двух недель.

Схватив стаканы с кофе и сунув бариста деньги с коротким «сдачи не надо», Эрен пулей вылетел из «Старбакс». Ханджи показалась ему довольно терпеливой, но все-таки он опаздывал уже больше, чем на час. Эрен винил во всем этот дурацкий город, в котором улицы были ориентированы не по сетке, а извивались и пересекались так, как им вздумается. Жонглируя стаканами с кофе-гляссе, Эрен выудил из кармана телефон в надежде, что не обнаружит гневных сообщений от начальства.

Он возился телефоном, который уже сто раз проклял, пытаясь соединить точки в правильном порядке — кто вообще мог додуматься, что это лучший способ блокировки телефона? — и не заметил трещину в асфальте. Запнувшись о нее носком ботинка и не успев среагировать, Эрен благополучно навернулся.

Прямо на случайного прохожего.

От удара о землю со стаканов слетели крышки, и Эрен вместе с прохожим оказался облит дорогущим кофе. С досадным стоном Эрен вскочил на ноги, неловко потирая затылок.

— Оу, черт, простите...

Он осекся, наткнувшись на чужой взгляд. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Эрен уже тысячу раз был бы мертв.

— Э-э-э...

Мужчина лишь закатил глаза, поднимаясь.

— Смотри, куда идешь, шкет, — испепелив Эрена взглядом, он ушел, ни разу не обернувшись.

Эрен нахмурился, надеясь, что в этом городе не все такие. Отряхнувшись, он направился к своей машине. И как ему, черт возьми, теперь все это объяснять?

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Поплутав еще минут двадцать — надо срочно купить навигатор! — Эрен наконец подъехал к офисному зданию. Ханджи не прислала ему ни одного сообщения, но это не значило, что опоздание останется безнаказанным.

Здание было не самым большим в округе, но уж точно не самым маленьким. Не меньше десяти этажей и фасад, отделанный стеклянными панелями, придавали ему внушительный современный вид, что хорошо подходило для туристической компании. Хотя оно все равно не слишком выделялось, поэтому Эрен до сих пор иногда случайно проезжал мимо. Единственным опознавательным знаком была небольшая табличка над дверью: «Разведывательный туризм».

Едва переступив порог, Эрен понял: что-то не так. Внутри царила тяжелая атмосфера, и чем дальше он шел, тем сильнее становилось напряжение. И еще. Ему показалось, или все вокруг просто сверкало чистотой?

Решив не обращать на это внимания, Эрен вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку верхнего этажа. Скорее всего, он просто нервничал из-за своего опоздания. Хотя даже в воздухе витал неуловимый аромат чистоты...

Поднявшись на нужный этаж, Эрен зашел в кабинет начальства. За столом, посмеиваясь, сидела Ханджи. Она подняла голову на шум, и при виде Эрена ее глаза заблестели.

— О, Эрен! Ты вернулся! — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Отличненько! Иди-ка сюда, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Эрен робко подошел к ее столу, потирая шею.

— Я тут это... слегка накосячил и пролил весь кофе... Но я заплачу за него, так что...

— А? — Ханджи в замешательстве вздернула бровь, а потом замахала рукой: — О, не волнуйся об этом, все в порядке, — она оглядела Эрена и нахмурилась, заметив пятна на его одежде. — Что случилось?

Эрен посмотрел на свою рубашку и поморщился при виде большого коричневого пятна.

— Я споткнулся и облился кофе. Я могу съездить домой и переодеться, если нужно.

Ханджи отрицательно покачала головой и откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Нет, думаю, ничего страшного. Сегодня в этом нет необходимости. Хотя это довольно странное совпадение... — вдруг ее глаза чуть расширились, словно ей в голову пришла какая-то мысль. — А ты, случайно, ни в кого не врезался?

Эрен побледнел.

— Э-э, да, но если он пришел сюда жаловаться, то я и ему тоже заплачу, клянусь, я... Э-э, мисс Зоэ?

Ханджи зажала рот рукой, словно изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться. Через пару мгновений она неровно выдохнула.

— Ну-у...

— Ханджи, все равно не отстирывается. У тебя есть нормальный пятновыводитель, а не это дерьмо? И с кем ты там разговариваешь?

Эрен подскочил от неожиданности, услышав чужой голос. Он завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда идет звук — из уборной? Он понятия не имел, что в комнате есть кто-то еще.

— Не-а! — ответила Ханджи с широкой ухмылкой. — Выйди сюда, сам все увидишь…

Из-за двери ванной послышался раздраженный вздох.

— Я без рубашки, тупица.

— Да все нормально! Здесь одни мальчики! — заметив озадаченный взгляд Эрена, она подмигнула ему. — Шучу. Наверное.

Эрен прищурился, осторожно глядя на свою начальницу, когда из ванной послышался легкий шелест. Наконец, дверь с тихим щелчком открылась, и Эрен ощутил на себе очень раздраженный знакомый взгляд.

Знакомый? Эрен оглядел стоящего перед ним полуголого мужчину, задержавшись на его удивительно рельефной груди, возможно, дольше, чем следовало. Он заставил себя поднять взгляд обратно на лицо мужчины, чувствуя, как краснеет, и проклиная себя. Сейчас не время для этого!

Мужчина приподнял бровь.

— Ты что, всю дорогу следил за мной? Хочешь облить меня еще одним кофе, а, мелкий?

Все вдруг встало на свои места, и Эрен разинул рот. Он собрался что-то ответить, но Ханджи перебила его, прежде чем он успел проронить хоть слово.

— Эрен, познакомься с Риваем. Ривай, это Эрен Йегер. Помнишь, в твой первый день я говорила тебе про еще одного начальника, который пока в отъезде? — Эрен кивнул. Что-то такое он припоминал. — Ну вот, он вернулся! Ривай, это твой новый ассистент.

Ривай уставился на Ханджи, потом перевел взгляд на Эрена и вздохнул.

— Я уезжаю по делам всего на неделю, и ты без меня нанимаешь ассистента.

— Ты слишком много работаешь, — пожала плечами Ханджи. — Тебе нужен был помощник, и я его нашла, — она встала из-за стола и потянулась. — Вот, возвращаю тебе твой стол. Если буду нужна, я у себя в кабинете.

Эрен неловко мялся возле стола, и Ханджи, проходя мимо, похлопала его по плечу. Ривай сел в свое кресло, хмуро глядя на Эрена. Тот старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на своего невероятно привлекательного полуголого начальника...

— Первое поручение, — голос Ривая был сугубо деловым. Эрен повернулся к нему и получил в лицо смятой заляпанной кофейными пятнами рубашкой. — Отнеси это в химчистку. У тебя двадцать минут.

Эрен даже не был уверен, что сможет найти выход из здания за двадцать минут.

— Э-э...

— Время пошло пять секунд назад. На твоем месте я бы пошевеливался, Йегер.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен вернулся через двадцать пять минут.

— Ты уволен.

Ривай даже головы не поднял от бумаг, разложенных перед ним на столе, когда Йегер вошел в кабинет. У Эрена слегка отпала челюсть. Он почувствовал, как внутри начала закипать злость. Пять минут! Он опоздал на пять гребаных минут!

Но как только он открыл рот, собираясь ответить, из-за двери выглянула Ханджи и перебила его:

— Нет, не уволен, — широко улыбнувшись, сказала она. — Чтобы тебя уволить, нужно согласие нас обоих, а я говорю «нет», так что ты спасен, Эрен.

Нахмурившись, Ривай раздраженно вздохнул, посмотрел на Эрена и закатил глаза. Тот выглядел совершенно растерянным.

— Вот, — он всунул Эрену в руки стопку бумаг едва ли не с полметра высотой. — Отнеси это вниз продажникам. Отдай девушке по имени Имир, она знает, что с ними делать.

— Э... — злость в Эрене испарилась. Ему нужна была эта работа, так что стоило держать себя в руках. — Да, сэр.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Так, значит, это ты свеженькое мясо, да? — спросила темноволосая девушка с веснушками. Она с легкостью забрала у Эрена из рук стопку бумаг и бухнула ее на свой стол. Он не мог поверить, что она так легко это сделала. Он был уверен, что его собственные руки, если не отвалятся, то точно будут болеть еще как минимум неделю.

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — ответил Эрен, потирая шею и стараясь не смотреть на девушку. А вот та беззастенчиво его разглядывала, прижав палец к подбородку, а потом вдруг рассмеялась.

— И ты еще не ушел? — она казалась удивленной. — Большинство ассистентов Ривая не задерживаются дольше, чем на два дня... Я бы сказала, что поражена, но ведь он был в отъезде, так что, получается, сегодня ты впервые с ним встретился.

Эрен нахмурился. Да, с Риваем сложно, но чтобы два дня? Это же работа, как-никак, разве нет?

Глядя на выражение его лица, девушка усмехнулась.

— Хотя это не мое дело. Кстати, я Имир.

Как будто это имеет значение, если через неделю его уволят.

— Эрен.

Она кивнула и глянула на часы.

— На твоем месте я бы поторопилась вернуться. Ривай не любит тех, кто без толку тратит время.

Моргнув, Эрен посмотрел на часы и поморщился. Имир проводила взглядом его удрученную фигуру, когда он развернулся и пошел к лифту. После того, как он скрылся из вида, она плюхнулась в свое кресло и крутанулась в нем, а затем посмотрела на невысокую блондинку, сидящую напротив.

— Что скажешь, Криста? Даю ему неделю, — она надула и лопнула пузырь из жевательной резинки. Блондинка нахмурилась.

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю делать на кого-то ставки... — она опустила глаза, а Имир усмехнулась.

— О, Криста такая милая, как всегда. Ладно, Райнер, Бертольд, что думаете?

— Пятьдесят баксов, что он уйдет через три дня.

— Заметано!

— Эй, ребят, а может, все-таки поработаем? Хоть немного?

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен уже думал, что пять вечера никогда не наступит.

Он приплелся в свою захудалую квартирку, удивленный, что смог даже подняться по лестнице, и рухнул на кровать. Какие там еда и душ? Он с трудом держал глаза открытыми.

Но работа есть работа, а эта еще и весьма высокооплачиваемая для новичка на рынке труда. Возможно, Микаса и Армин поступили разумнее, выбрав колледж, но Эрен не считал себя шибко умным. Он думал, что нашел довольно простую работу с хорошей зарплатой, но...

Отдать рубашку Ривая в химчистку, отнести пятнадцатитонную стопку бумаг в другой отдел, раздать все двести флаеров, иначе будет вычет из зарплаты, исколесить весь город по глупым поручениям...

И, вдобавок ко всему, еще кое-что здорово усложняло ему работу... Например, то, насколько потрясно выглядел его начальник без рубашки, и то, что Эрен никак не мог выкинуть этот образ из головы. И в его лице тоже было что-то особенное. Строгие черты были так же выразительны и привлекательны, как и все его мускулистое тело...

Со стоном перекатившись на живот, Эрен уткнулся лицом в подушку. Совершенно не об этом нужно думать, когда вспоминаешь своего босса.

Но, с другой стороны, пока никто не знает, то все в порядке, верно? Эрен просунул руку за пояс брюк. Лучше снять напряжение дома, пока есть возможность...

И вдруг у него в кармане пискнул телефон. Эрен так резко выдернул руку из штанов, что ударился ею об изголовье кровати. Собрался подрочить, называется. Зашипев от боли, Эрен потер ушибленное место и вытащил из кармана телефон.

_«Завтра ты нужен в офисе пораньше. У нас намечается крупная промоакция. Будешь жаловаться — сокращу зарплату на пять долларов»._

Эрен застонал. Номер был неизвестный, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, от кого пришло сообщение. Сохранив номер как «Ривай», Эрен отключил звук на телефоне и бросил его на тумбочку.

— Ох, да как угодно.

Все, спать. Потом со всем разберется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация/Illustration
> 
> http://i.cubeupload.com/Fxnrwa.jpg - English  
> http://i.imgur.com/kMDC3a4.jpg - Русский  
> tatakaeribelle


	2. Незамедлительные действия

— Они ставки на тебя делали? Неужели все настолько плохо?

Эрен посмотрел на Армина, сидящего за столиком напротив него в недорогом ресторане быстрого питания. На его лице были написаны страх и тихий ужас. Микаса сидела между ними, недовольно нахмурившись, хотя по глазам было трудно понять, о чем она думала.

Эрен кивнул:

— Когда Ривай узнал, он заставил всех, кто был в этом замешан, написать эссе на тысячу слов. Я думаю, у них это обычное дело, но...

— Все равно как-то жестко, — в глазах Армина отчетливо читалась жалость. Эрен пожал плечами, вертя в руках стакан с коктейлем.

— Меня не наказали, так что мне вроде как без разницы.

— Еще не поздно все бросить и поступить в колледж, — прищурилась Микаса. — Я уверена, мы сможем что-то...

— Спасибо, но нет, — перебил Эрен, поставив стакан на стол. Микаса смотрела на него недоверчиво, так что он продолжил: — Ты же знаешь, я не создан для колледжа. Мы это уже проходили. Тем более, работать в офисе не так уж и плохо.

Она сокрушенно вздохнула, опустив взгляд:

— Ну, раз ты действительно так считаешь…

— Напомни, сколько ты там уже работаешь? — спросил Армин, и Эрен задумался. Месяц? Нет, уже больше...

— Месяца полтора где-то, — ответил он, почесывая затылок. Армин озадаченно нахмурился.

— И что тебя там держит? Уверен, есть куча других мест, где ты не будешь так выматываться...

— Может, я всегда любил испытания? — честно говоря, Эрен и сам не знал, что ответить. Может быть, его держали люди, работающие вместе с ним? Ривай и то, как офигенно он выглядел без рубашки? Все вместе?

Должно быть, замешательство легко читалось на его лице, потому что Армин внимательно изучал его пару мгновений, после чего просто пожал плечами.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что для тебя лучше, Эрен.

Эрен усмехнулся в ответ:

— Вы, ребят, слишком сильно за меня волнуетесь. Разве у вас нет... о чем там должны беспокоиться студенты? Домашние задания? — он засмеялся. — Давайте лучше пойдем в автоматы играть, пока не разбежались. Когда я теперь вас увижу…

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен даже представить не мог, что причиной, по которой он будет стоять на коленях у Ривая в кабинете, окажется уборка...

Так, стоп, пора бы уже завязывать с непристойными мыслями.

— Эрен. Ты уже закончил в том углу? — послышался голос Ривая из-за стола. Эрен буквально ощутил на себе осуждающий взгляд. — Ты возишься там уже минут пятнадцать. Никогда не думал, что кто-то может так долго чистить ковер от крошек. Или ты там мастурбируешь, а, Йегер?

Эрен едва не поперхнулся воздухом и застыл.

— Что?

— Если да, то уберешь за собой, я не хочу на это смотреть.

— А с чего мне?.. — Эрен резко обернулся, по-прежнему стоя на коленях. — Нет! Я бы не возился так долго, если бы вы дали мне чертов пылесос, а не заставляли подбирать все крошки вручную... — Эрен замолчал, заметив выражение лица начальника, и отвернулся.

— Слишком много болтаешь, ассистент. Пылесосы мешают мне сосредоточиться.

Ворча что-то себе под нос, Эрен снова принялся за работу. Такими темпами он проторчит здесь весь день. Саша ведь заходила всего на пару минут... Как она умудрилась столько накрошить по всему кабинету?

— Здорóво, Ривай! — за его спиной раздался знакомый жизнерадостный возглас, но Эрен даже не потрудился обернуться. Он уже так привык к ее манере влетать без стука и столь же резво уходить, что даже не заострял на этом внимание. — Я ходила оплачивать счета, и знаешь, в этом месяце они даже не заоблачные... О, Эрен, классная задница!

Эрен в очередной раз замер и оглянулся на Ханджи, стоявшую возле стола Ривая. Она выглядела впечатленной. Эрен смущенно нахмурился:

— Э-э, спасибо.

—Это всего лишь констатация факта. Ривай, ты со мной согласен?

Послышался раздраженный вздох.

— Я не разглядывал.

— Правда? Тогда ты должен обернуться и посмотреть. Тут есть на что. Эрен, не шевелись.

Эрен почувствовал, как заливается краской. Он был не из стеснительных, но эта ситуация казалась ему слишком неправильной. 

— Ты отстанешь, если я посмотрю?

— Возможно.

Ривай что-то возмущенно проворчал и развернулся в кресле, чтобы посмотреть в угол, где корячился Эрен. Тот был уверен на все сто, что покраснел как рак, поэтому отвернулся, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— Ну... неплохо.

Эрен нахмурился. Неплохо?

— Да ни фига! У него потрясающая задница, — Ханджи замолчала на мгновение. — Намного лучше твоей.

— У меня она хотя бы есть, — парировал Ривай.

— Эрен! — тот едва не подпрыгнул от ее возгласа. — У кого задница лучше?

Эрен обернулся, раскрыв рот. Что он должен был ответить? Почему они вообще об этом говорят?

— Я...

— Да какая разница, что он думает? Он только что дрочил в углу кабинета начальника. Готов поспорить, что для него все задницы классные.

Ханджи была поражена.

— Я не дрочил! — Эрен вскочил с пола, чувствуя, как горят уши. — Я... пошел на обед!

Ривай вопросительно поднял брови, но Эрен вылетел в сторону лифта прежде, чем кто-то успел сказать еще хоть слово.

Ханджи с интересом смотрела ему вслед. Как только он отошел достаточно далеко, она повернулась к Риваю и сказала:

— Знаешь, я более чем уверена, что раньше пылесосы тебе никогда не мешали.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Пока Эрена не было, его телефон звонил семь раз.

Целых семь, и каждый раз из угла по кабинету разносился противный звук вибрации. Ривай не был уверен, выпал ли телефон у Эрена из кармана или он сам положил его на пол в уголок, чтобы незаметно писать сообщения… Хотя сама мысль казалась глупой: пацан понятия не имел, что такое быть незаметным. В любом случае, надоедливое жужжание раздражало. Обычно Ривай всегда придерживался правила не трогать чужие вещи, но...

На этот раз пришлось сделать исключение.

Вздохнув, он откатился в кресле в сторону раздражающего устройства. Но стоило ему взять телефон в руки, чтобы попробовать убавить громкость — или вынуть батарею, или швырнуть его об стену — как тот вновь зазвонил. Ривай раздраженно цокнул языком, когда на дисплее высветилось «Микаса». Кто это, черт возьми, и почему трезвонит уже восьмой раз подряд?

Он колебался, отвечать или нет. В конце концов, тот, кто так настойчиво пытался связаться с Эреном, звонил ему в рабочее время. Может быть, и правда стоило преподать урок, что отвлекать его людей от работы не самая лучшая идея.

Ривай нажал на зеленую кнопку и поднес телефон к уху. В трубке тут же раздался женский голос:

— О! Эрен, слава богу, ты наконец-то ответил. Я...

— Это не Эрен. Это его начальник, — прервал Ривай, прежде чем девушка успела сказать что-нибудь такое, чего ему не стоило слышать. Он ответил на звонок, чтобы научить кое-кого манерам, а не подслушивать подробности личной жизни своих сотрудников.

На мгновение повисла тишина, но потом «Микаса» заговорила снова:

— Почему у вас его телефон? Где Эрен?

Ривай еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть.

— Он ушел по поручению, — солгал он. — Телефон оставил, чтобы не отвлекали.

— Что, простите? — гнев девушки ощущался даже сквозь динамик. — Послушайте, это срочно. Так что скажите, как с ним связаться...

Она резко замолчала, когда в трубке послышались звуки возни, на фоне которых неожиданно раздался приглушенный мальчишеский голос:

— Ты наконец до него дозвонилась? Ох, Эрен, это просто ужасно! Я говорил с полицией, но они сказали, что на твоем этаже ничего не удалось спасти, даже огонь еще не потушили...

Снова послышались непонятные звуки. 

— Армин, это не Эрен.

А потом девушка снова обратилась к Риваю:

— Пожалуйста, просто скажите Эрену, чтобы он позвонил, когда вернется.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ривай, и связь оборвалась. Он положил сотовый на стол и вернулся в свое кресло, обдумывая услышанное.

Наверное, ему все же не стоило отвечать на звонок, даже несмотря на то, что рано или поздно он все равно бы узнал. Ривай потянулся к ноутбуку и зашел на сайт региональных новостей, чтобы проверить, не ослышался ли он...

Лента новостей на экране подтвердила его худшие опасения. Пожарные машины, кареты скорой помощи, репортер, стоящий перед полыхающим жилым зданием... Ривай вышел с сайта и закрыл ноутбук.

Да, эти проблемы его не касались. Но они его порядком беспокоили. Да, он никогда не отступал от своих правил и вообще излучал негативную энергию, но вот бессердечным точно не был. Ривай хорошо знал свое дело, достигая успеха во всем, за что брался, и то, как он подходил к делу, держало людей в узде. Эрен ему нравился. Он был первым ассистентом, который задержался так надолго, и единственным, кто беспрекословно выполнял все его поручения. Не считая того, что он периодически ворчал и корчил гримасы, Эрен был весьма хорошим работником.

Помимо прочего, Эрен казался... странно увлеченным своей работой. Без сомнений, парнишка хотел повидать мир: стоило поручить ему какое-то дело, связанное с новой информацией о других странах, как его глаза тут же загорались, и это странно покоряло.

И у Ривая было плохое, нет, очень плохое предчувствие о том, что мог значить этот пожар.

Он вернулся к работе, но сосредоточиться на документах оказалось крайне трудной задачей. В конце концов он откинулся на спинку кресла и потянулся. Ему не мешало бы сделать короткий перерыв...

— Вы с Ханджи уже все обсудили?

Безупречная пунктуальность. Ривай быстро принял деловой вид, не забыв бросить на Эрена строгий взгляд. 

— Мы закончили спустя пять минут после твоего ухода. Приличный у тебя был перерыв.

Эрен прошел в кабинет и нахмурился.

— Я же сказал, что иду на обед, просто пораньше. Я не оставлял тут свой телефон?

Ривай глянул на свой стол, где лежал телефон, пока Эрен обследовал угол, в котором до этого собирал крошки. Ривай сделал глубокий вдох.

— Эрен, у тебя есть страховка квартиросъемщика? — спросил Ривай. Эрен посмотрел на него озадаченно.

— Э-э… не напомните, что это?

Ривай вздохнул. Ничего другого он и не ожидал. Он пододвинул телефон к нему.

— Проверь входящие. Твоя подруга звонила несколько раз.

— Моя подруга? — Эрен нахмурился еще больше. — Подождите... Вы разрешаете мне сделать личный звонок в рабочее время? — спросил Эрен, вылупившись на своего начальника с видом умственно отсталого. Ривай решил проигнорировать потрясенный взгляд.

— Сделаю исключение на этот раз.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Это приказ, Йегер.

Не сводя с Ривая взгляда, в котором читалось беспокойство с оттенком замешательства, Эрен подошел к столу и взял свой телефон. Опустив взгляд, он стал водить пальцем по экрану, чтобы открыть пропущенные звонки. Ривай заметил, как вытянулось его лицо.

— Семь пропущенных от Микасы? И один принятый... Вы ответили на мой звонок?

Ривай приподнял бровь на явное обвинение в его голосе.

— Ответил. Я подумал, это явно что-то очень срочное, раз уж она звонила семь раз подряд.

— В чем дело? С ней что-то случилось? Что-то с Армином? — Эрен выглядел напуганным, рука с телефоном заметно дрожала. Ривай шумно выдохнул.

— Твоя квартира сгорела. Я не знаю подробностей, так что лучше перезвони своей подруге.

Эрен не шелохнулся. Он продолжал стоять столбом, потрясенно уставившись на него, и Ривай отвернулся, возвращаясь к разложенным на столе бумагам.

Спустя еще несколько мгновений он наконец услышал тихий гудок в динамике трубки Эрена.

— Микаса? — он молчал несколько мгновений перед тем, как продолжить. — Да, это я... Подожди, успокойся, что происходит?

Ривай снова поднял взгляд и увидел, как Эрен напряженно смотрел в пол, сжимая трубку с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. Он хмурился все больше и больше, слушая, как на другом конце связи девушка посвящала его в подробности.

— Ты и Армин в порядке?

Ривай приподнял брови. Парень, очевидно, только что лишился всего своего имущества, но все, что его волновало, — это благополучие друзей? Ривай отметил, как заметно посветлело его лицо, когда подруга, по-видимому, сказала, что с ними все хорошо. Эрен все еще хмурился, но уже не был таким мрачным.

— Ох, хорошо. Ладно. Да. Нет. Я в порядке, раз с вами все хорошо. Скоро смогу приехать, посмотреть. Ну, они хоть потушили? Ох... Но они уверены, что четыре верхних этажа полностью выгорели?.. Нет. Да, денег на первое время хватит. Что-нибудь придумаю. Ладно, ребят, увидимся.

Эрен убрал телефон от уха и несколько секунд смотрел на него, прежде чем сунуть в карман. Краем глаза он заметил взгляд Ривая и повернулся к нему.

— Вроде бы удалось вывести всех живыми. Но некоторые получили серьезные ожоги.

Ривай ничего не ответил и лишь сощурился. Эрен отвел взгляд.

— Наверное, мне все же стоит съездить проверить, ну, просто, чтобы убедиться...

— Что с твоими вещами? — перебил Ривай. Эрен нахмурился.

— На самом деле, там не было ничего ценного. Самое дорогое, что у меня есть, — это машина и телефон. Я только переехал в ту квартиру и еще не успел ничего перевезти из дома...

Ривай внимательно посмотрел на него, постукивая ручкой по столу.

— Собираешься поселиться у друзей?

— Они живут в общежитии, так что не вариант... — почесал затылок Эрен. — Мне хватит денег, чтобы первое время пожить в дешевом отеле, пока что-нибудь не придумаю.

— А жить дома?

Эрен слегка погрустнел, но почти сразу встряхнулся.

— Отца никогда не бывает дома, да и добираться оттуда на работу каждый день слишком далеко. Но я не ухожу! — поспешил заверить он, увидев выражение лица Ривая. — Я со всем разберусь, клянусь, пожалуйста, не увольняйте меня!

Ривай удивленно моргнул пару раз. Он что, серьезно собирается жить в дешевом клоповнике?

— Тебе действительно некуда пойти?

— Ну...

— Кроме убогого мотеля, — он еще больше прищурился и поджал губы. Эрен сглотнул.

— Нет.

На минуту повисло молчание. Эрен стоял с телефоном в руках, а Ривай сидел за столом и задумчиво вертел в пальцах ручку. Наконец, он вздохнул и сказал:

— Можешь остановиться у меня, пока не встанешь на ноги.

— Простите? — опешил Эрен. — Э-э, сэр, я правда не могу...

Ривай взглядом заставил его замолчать.

— Я не могу позволить своему сотруднику каждый день являться на работу, воняя замызганным секс-мотелем, — он откинулся назад, положив ручку на стол. — Только у меня есть несколько правил. Первое — не трогать мои вещи. У меня есть гостевая комната, будешь спать там. Насвинячил — убери за собой, потому что у меня дома всегда царят чистота и порядок. Никаких гостей — никаких микас и прочих друзей. И если ты кого-то подцепил, не смей тащить ко мне в дом.

Эрен молчал, поэтому Ривай продолжил:

— Все остальное меня не волнует. Я сделаю тебе дубликат ключей, чтобы ты мог приходить и уходить в любое время. Если ты их потеряешь... — Ривай замолк, угрожающе глядя на Эрена. Тот поморщился, видимо, уловив исходящее от него предостережение.

— Не потеряю, — Эрен опустил взгляд и нахмурился, а потом снова посмотрел на Ривая. — Вы уверены, что все в порядке?

— У тебя есть идеи получше, мелкий засранец? — Ривай нахмурился в ответ. — О, мы еще можем спросить Ханджи...

— Нет, мне все подходит!

Ривай усмехнулся.

— Я так и думал.

Эрен все еще не принял окончательного решения, но Ривай знал, упомяни он Ханджи, и процесс значительно ускорится. Было непохоже, что Эрен ее недолюбливал, хотя явно опасался, и, на удивление, даже больше, чем Ривая. Его нельзя было за это винить. Эта женщина совершенно чокнутая. А Эрен все-таки не полный идиот. 

— А теперь съезди проверить свою квартиру, выясни, что там с друзьями и захвати зубную щетку на обратном пути. Только вернись до конца рабочего дня, чтобы я мог показать, где ты будешь жить.

Эрен заторможено кивнул и пошел выполнять. Ривай пропустил пятерню через волосы, глядя ему вслед.

Следующие несколько месяцев обещали быть долгими.


	3. Соглашение о неразглашении

Эрен не был уверен, чего ожидать, но в результате все оказалось куда лучше, чем он предполагал.

Он ехал за машиной Ривая всю дорогу от офиса до небольшого коттеджного поселка сразу за городом, пока Ривай не свернул перед одним из домов. Эрен припарковался рядом с ним, изумленно разглядывая дом.

Он был небольших размеров, но выглядел роскошно. Трава и ряд кустов перед домом были идеально подстрижены. Здесь царила атмосфера чистоты и уюта — полная противоположность его старому захудалому жилому комплексу.

Эрен уставился на дом, разглядывая каждую деталь, пока не заметил, что Ривай смотрит на него с крыльца. Взяв пластиковый пакет с зубной щеткой и прочей мелочью, которую Микаса заставила его купить, он вылез из машины и подошел к крыльцу.

— Вау! У вас... очень классный дом.

Ривай фыркнул и, отперев дверь, вошел внутрь.

— Это прихожая. Снимай обувь и ставь вон там, — сказал Ривай, разуваясь. Эрен последовал его примеру. — Занесешь в дом грязь — будешь убирать сам.

Он прошел вперед, ко входу в другую комнату.

— Это гостиная. Налево — коридор. Первая дверь справа — ванная, дальше — моя спальня. Твоя комната — первая дверь слева. Вторая слева — это мой кабинет. Туда не заходи.

Эрен кивнул.

— А вон там что? — он указал на помещение в конце коридора напротив входа. Ривай проследил за его взглядом.

— Это кухня. Я не...

Но договорить он не успел, потому что Эрен уже направлялся в ту сторону. Ривай пошел за ним, озадаченный таким энтузиазмом.

— Вау... — Эрен резко остановился на пороге кухни, и Ривай чуть не врезался ему в спину. — Здесь все выглядит как новое. Вы вообще готовите? — он подошел к плите и провел рукой по гладкой блестящей поверхности.

— Нет, — Ривай скрестил руки на груди. — У меня нет времени готовить, особенно для себя одного.

— Хотите сказать, что с такой шикарной кухней и всей этой техникой вы никогда не готовите? Чем вы питаетесь? Как вы вообще живете?

— Ем фрукты, — с издевкой сказал Ривай. — И доставка еды неплохо работает. Если особенно приспичит, могу сделать себе салат. Я не прикасался к ней несколько месяцев, — он кивнул на сковороду, которую Эрен вертел в руках. Тот ответил ему изумленным взглядом.

— Вы умрете от сердечного приступа... Эх, было бы у меня столько места для готовки в старой квартире... — он развернулся и сунул нос в холодильник. Ривай поднял брови.

— Побеспокойся лучше о себе, пацан. Ты умеешь готовить? А вообще, меня не волнует, чем ты будешь тут заниматься. Можешь делать, что хочешь, только убирай за собой. 

В ответ Эрен сделал такое лицо, что Ривай даже отвел взгляд. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз ему так улыбались...

— У вас нет продуктов.

Ривай скептически глянул на него.

— Конечно нет. Зачем мне продукты, если они будут валяться на полке и плесневеть?

Эрен нахмурился, выглянув из-за дверцы холодильника.

— Я не могу ничего приготовить без продуктов.

Ривай уставился на него в упор тяжелым взглядом. Но Эрен не собирался сдаваться. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. В конце концов Ривай глубоко вздохнул.

— Ладно. Я дам тебе денег, сходи и купи все, что нужно.

У Эрена засветились глаза.

— Вам придется пойти со мной, — с улыбкой сказал он.

— Почему это?

— Я не знаю, что вы любите, — сказал Эрен, однако, заметив взгляд Ривая, быстро добавил: — И я не в курсе, где магазин.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, но затем Ривай цокнул языком и бросил:

— Иди садись в мою машину.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Они относились к абсолютно разным типам покупателей. Это было первой мыслью Ривая, когда Эрен стал носиться по всему супермаркету, наполняя тележку с такой скоростью, что можно было начинать задумываться о второй.

Толкая тележку, он следовал за Эреном, пока тот сновал между рядами словно на какой-то ответственной миссии. Ривай поначалу пытался помогать, но как только он брал что-то с полки, Эрен, бросив мимолетный взгляд на этикетку товара, ставил его обратно и выбирал продукт другого производителя. Поэтому Ривай отказался от этой затеи. 

Возможно, Эрен и правда знал, что делал, но это все равно раздражало. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — в конце концов не выдержал Ривай, когда Эрен поставил коробку кукурузных хлопьев от именитого производителя обратно на полку и выбрал точно такие же, но менее известной марки. — У нас достаточно денег. Если хочешь, можешь купить этого чертова «Капитана Кранча».

Эрен колебался пару мгновений, но потом все же бросил хлопья в тележку и сказал:

— Не в деньгах дело. Эти на вкус точно такие же.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — нахмурился Ривай.

Эрен слишком придирчиво относился к составу продуктов, будто знал в этом толк.

Ривай нахмурился.

— А, это просто. Смотрите, — Эрен снова взял коробку, показывая Риваю этикетку со списком ингредиентов, и достал с полки хлопья знаменитого производителя. — Состав у них одинаковый. Все зависит только от того, какое название вы напишете на упаковке, — он поставил дорогие хлопья на место и пошел дальше вдоль полок. Ривай последовал за ним. Вдруг Эрен остановился и нахмурился. — Но все равно надо быть осторожнее, потому что такое можно провернуть не со всеми продуктами. Никогда не покупайте колу неизвестного производителя. Просто не покупайте, и все.

— Я и не собирался, — проворчал Ривай. — И почему на работе ты не такой дотошный?..

— Вы что-то сказали?

Ривай закатил глаза.

— Мы закончили? Ты говорил, что хотел купить немного еды, а не вынести домой весь магазин, — сказал Ривай, когда они завернули в ряд со специями. Эрен кивнул.

— Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, обещаю, — он усмехнулся про себя. — Ужин вам понравится.

Ривай приподнял бровь.

— Только не надо ничего мудреного. Я придирчив к тому, что беру в рот.

— О, правда что ли? – раздался голос, но не Эрена.

Они одновременно обернулись и увидели высокую девушку в сопровождении миниатюрной светловолосой подруги. Ривай сощурился.

— Имир. Криста.

Ухмыльнувшись, Имир оглядела полную тележку. 

— Что это? Планируете романтический ужин? — спросила она, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Криста нахмурилась.

— Ты что такое несе... — начал Ривай, но Эрен его перебил:

— Нет! Все совсем не так, мы просто живем вместе, по... Ай! — резкий пинок в голень быстро заставил его заткнуться. Эрен присел, потирая ушибленную ногу. Имир фыркнула. Даже Криста выглядела удивленной.

— Спасибо, можно без подробностей, — бросила она на ходу, приобняв Кристу за плечи. Но потом оглянулась через плечо и усмехнулась: — Не переусердствуйте с развлечениями.

— Имир! — укоризненно воскликнула Криста, а Имир легко потрепала ее по волосам. И перед тем, как они свернули в другой ряд, Ривай услышал, как та пробормотала:

— Стопудово я выиграла этот спор.

Ривай сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Поувольняю их всех к чертям.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Ну вот, все готово! — объявил Эрен, глядя на сидящего рядом Ривая. Тот наблюдал за ним все время, пока он готовил: с самого начала и до конца. Все два часа.

— Наконец-то, — ответил Ривай, указывая на дезинфицирующее средство для рук. Уже раз в двенадцатый. — Вот поэтому я никогда и не готовлю.

Вздохнув, Эрен выдавил в ладонь очередную каплю антисептика.

— Возможно, получилось бы быстрее, если бы вы не заставляли меня мыть руки каждый раз, когда я к чему-либо прикасаюсь.

— Я не знаю, где были твои руки...

— Никаких больше шуток про мастурбацию!

На несколько мгновений в кухне повисла почти гробовая тишина.

— Вообще-то, я совсем не то имел в виду. Но спасибо, что напомнил, — сарказм так и сквозил в его голосе. Эрен застонал.

— Может, вы просто начнете есть?

Эрен отошел в сторону, чтобы пропустить Ривая. Тот взял тарелку и положил на нее порцию мясного рагу, после чего вернулся за кухонный остров, который использовался как обеденный стол, и бросил взгляд через плечо.

До Эрена дошло, что он только что беззастенчиво рассматривал своего босса. На секунду они встретились взглядом и Эрен опустил глаза. Развернувшись к плите, он положил себе порцию рагу и сел рядом с Риваем.

Если пацан считал, что никто ничего не замечал, то он явно ошибался. Ривай задумался о том, что часто ловил на себе взгляды Эрена, когда тот думал, что его не замечают. Его взгляд скользил вдоль шеи, медленно спускался к ключицам, выглядывающим сквозь расстегнутый ворот рубашки. Эрен выдал себя с самого начала, но что было самым вопиющим, так это их первая встреча... Вернее, знакомство, если быть точным. Ривай был удивлен, что пацан не набросился на него в ту же секунду, когда он вышел из ванной без рубашки. Правда, по взгляду Эрена и так все было понятно.

Он пока и сам не был уверен, чего добивался, пригласив Эрена к себе в дом.

Ривай поднес ложку с дымящимся мясом ко рту, стараясь сдержать улыбку, когда заметил, что Эрен наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Быть может, Эрен просто хотел увидеть реакцию на свою стряпню, но случай был слишком хорош, чтобы его упускать. 

Ривай подул на рагу, а потом слегка высунул язык, чтобы на пробу кончиком коснуться еды. Почувствовав, как Эрен напрягся рядом с ним, он обхватил губами край ложки и отхлебнул немного подливы, а потом медленно отправил всю ложку в рот.

Проглотив еду, он повернулся к Эрену. Глаза у того были размером с блюдца. Ривай прикусил язык, чтобы не засмеяться. Вот ведь чертов мальчишка, заводится от какого-то рагу.

Поглазев еще пару мгновений, Эрен, кажется, взял себя в руки. Слегка поерзав, он отвел взгляд и уставился в свою тарелку, к которой пока еще даже не притронулся.

— Н-ну, и как вам? — кончики его ушей заметно порозовели.

Честно говоря, Ривай не обратил особого внимания на вкус. Он взял в рот еще одну ложку...

Ого. Черт возьми, это действительно очень вкусно.

Эмоции, должно быть, отразились на его лице, потому что Эрен широко улыбнулся:

— Это называется «Перечный гуляш». Моя мама часто его готовила, пока не... — он запнулся, опустив взгляд. — В общем, я узнал рецепт от нее.

— Где ты научился так готовить? — Ривай не смог скрыть любопытства. Он не ел ничего вкуснее с тех пор... С каких пор? Никогда?

— Мы с моей сестрой большую часть времени жили сами по себе. Она вообще не умеет готовить. Это кошмар какой-то. Ну а я научился у мамы до того, как ее не стало.

— Понятно, — сказал Ривай, проглотив очередной кусочек.

— Лучше, чем обеды на дом?

В ответ Ривай уставился на него в упор.

— Пожалуй, поставлю остальное в холодильник. Я сейчас что-то не очень голоден, — Эрен соскользнул со стула и быстро обошел кухонный остров с другой стороны. — Сегодня был длинный день.

Ривай не сразу понял, почему Эрен себя так ведет, пока не заметил небольшую выпуклость у него между ног.

Да ладно, это что, шутка?

Разве он не говорил только что о своей покойной матери? Если даже от этого у него не прошел стояк, то Ривай уже не представлял, от чего может пройти.

Изо всех сил стараясь скрыть возбуждение, Эрен переложил остатки рагу в пластиковый контейнер и убрал в холодильник.

— Я разберусь с посудой, но сначала приму душ. Мне надо срочно помыться.

Помыться, как же. Все это время Ривай не сводил глаз с Эрена, пока тот, пулей вылетев из кухни, не унесся к себе.

Закончив с рагу, Ривай вздохнул. Конечно, разберется, никуда не денется.

Дрянной мальчишка.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Ривай сделал это специально.

Иногда Эрен туго соображал, особенно когда речь заходила о мотивах поступков окружающих, но все же он не был круглым дураком. Как, если не специально, можно настолько эротично есть рагу?

Эрен до упора выкрутил кран с холодной водой. Он не собирался так легко сдаваться, о нет.

Посмотрим, кто кого.

Выйдя из душа, Эрен взял ближайшее полотенце и слегка вытерся — только для того, чтобы с него не текло. Он запустил руки в волосы и взъерошил их. Капли воды полетели во все стороны, забрызгав раковину и зеркало. Наверное, потом из-за этого у него будут проблемы, но кого это сейчас волновало? 

Обернув полотенце вокруг бедер, Эрен надежно подоткнул его край, чтобы избежать неловкой ситуации, и оглядел себя в зеркале.

Идеально.

Было очень трудно сдержать ухмылку и нацепить вместо нее равнодушное выражение лица. Непринужденно выйдя из ванной, Эрен направился обратно на кухню. Ривая нигде не было, но Эрен был уверен, что тот обязательно появится.

А пока можно было и посудой заняться. Весело что-то насвистывая, Эрен ополоснул тарелки и наклонился, чтобы загрузить их в посудомоечную...

— Йегер, какого черта ты торчишь голый у меня на кухне?

Развернувшись, Эрен изобразил святую невинность, стараясь продемонстрировать себя во всей красе и дать прекрасную возможность разглядеть свою грудь. Она, конечно, и рядом не стояла с торсом Ривая, но все же была весьма достойной.

— Ох, простите, сэр, но вся моя одежда сгорела, мне нечего надеть.

У Ривая дернулся глаз.

Эрен отвернулся, старясь скрыть улыбку. Ага, выкуси! Он наконец-то...

— Что ж, полагаю, ты не можешь разгуливать тут без трусов. Может, возьмешь пару-тройку моих? Мы же оба парни.

Эрен замер. Он не рассчитывал, что Ривай предложит ему свою одежду. Эта мысль даже в голову ему не приходила.

— Вы не против, что я буду их носить? — удивленно спросил он, разворачиваясь. Ривай скорчил гримасу отвращения.

— У меня достаточно боксеров. Тебе не нужно возвращать их обратно.

Эрен уставился на него, хватая ртом воздух как рыба. Значит, Ривай носит боксеры? Так, стоп, сейчас не время для этого.

Наконец, Эрен встряхнулся:

— Д-думаю, лучше я просто постираю свои вещи. А завтра пойду куплю себе новую одежду, — он отошел от посудомоечной машины, направляясь в коридор. — Сделаю это прямо сейчас...

— Черта с два. Ну-ка вернись и закончи с посудой.

Счет 2:0 в пользу Ривая.


	4. Точка контакта

Так началась самая до жути удивительная неделя в жизни Эрена.

Он быстро понял, что затевать войну с Риваем было плохой идеей. Но сдаваться он не собирался. Разумеется, их обсуждали все кому не лень. Эрен был совершенно уверен, что на них уже делали ставки. Стоило ему оказаться рядом с Риваем, как вокруг раздавались смешки и шушуканье. 

Он даже не знал, что обиднее: то, что по поводу его сексуальной жизни спорили на деньги, или то, что в большинстве споров ставили на его неудачу.

Эрен старался не обращать на это внимания, но, к сожалению, все же не мог игнорировать происходящее в офисе. В этот четверг Ривай объявил «пятницу без дресс-кода», что, на первый взгляд, казалось невинным предложением...

Пока Ривай не вышел из дома в самых обтягивающих джинсах, какие Эрен вообще видел в своей жизни.

Но на этом дело не закончилось, ведь Эрен всегда отличался упрямством. Война не была проиграна окончательно, у Эрена тоже были свои победы — еле уловимые, благодаря умению Ривая сохранять каменное лицо в любой ситуации. Однако, как заметил Эрен, он испытывал слабость к пошлым комментариям и странным намекам.

Об этом можно было догадаться, когда он отводил взгляд или, если Эрену везло, еле заметно улыбался. 

Эрен разрывался. С одной стороны, ему хотелось потребовать прекратить все прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что он не знал, сколько еще сможет продержаться, но, с другой стороны, он жаждал бороться до тех пор, пока Ривай не сдастся первым

Однако что-то подсказывало ему, что это будет длиться долго.

Они сидели вместе на кожаном диване в гостиной. Ривай лениво наблюдал за Эреном, который вертел в руках пустую пластиковую бутылку из-под воды и от нечего делать мусолил языком ее горлышко. Вид у Ривая был как никогда скучающий.

Черт возьми, почему его никогда ничто подобное не смущает? Эрен досадливо прикусил горлышко бутылки. Ривай поморщился и отвернулся.

О. Может, все-таки он наблюдал за ним несколько внимательнее, чем Эрену казалось.

— Кстати. Я сегодня вечером ухожу, так что не закатывай больших вечеринок, — сказал Ривай, подавшись вперед. Эрен удивленно на него посмотрел.

— Уходите? Куда?

— Туда, куда детишек не пускают, — ответил Ривай, с раздражением глянув на него. — Я вернусь через пару часов.

Эрен пожал плечами и отвернулся к телевизору. Его не касалось, чем Ривай занимался в свободное время. В общем-то, это относилось к ним обоим. Может, и ему тоже куда-нибудь сходить? Эрен был уверен, что Армин будет не против, если он заскочит к нему. Они уже сто лет не проводили время вдвоем без Микасы. Пожалуй, было бы неплохо посидеть в чисто мужской компании.

Эрен даже не взглянул на Ривая, когда тот ушел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Взяв со столика телефон, он поднялся с дивана и тоже направился к выходу.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Ты прям как девчонка! Пить вино в баре! — добродушно подстегнула Ханджи, делая глоток пива. Ривай закатил глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на джаз, льющийся из колонок. Как бы сильно он ни любил этот бар за его расслабляющую атмосферу и отсутствие надоедливых подростков, музыка здесь была отвратительная.

— Гораздо культурнее.

Даже высокий светловолосый мужчина, сидящий рядом с Ханджи, смотрел на напиток Ривая с насмешкой. Ханджи перевела взгляд с бокала на Ривая, а потом улыбаясь сказала:

— Эрвин, а ты слышал про нового соседа Ривая? — она усмехнулась, глядя на них обоих поверх круглого стола. — Просто подумала, тебе может быть интересно узнать, что у нас происходит в последнее время.

— Соседа? — Эрвин с любопытством посмотрел на Ривая. Жить с соседом было абсолютно не в его характере. — У тебя настолько плохо с деньгами?

— Пацан мне ни цента не платит, — фыркнул Ривай. — Хотя, может, мне стоит начать вычитать у него из зарплаты? Вроде арендной платы за жилье.

— Он на тебя работает? — во взгляде Эрвина промелькнул неподдельный интерес. Ривай отмахнулся.

— Да все не так. Его квартира сгорела, а у этого идиота, естественно, не было никакой страховки. Он съедет, как только снова встанет на ноги.

Ханджи иронично фыркнула, чем заработала испепеляющий взгляд Ривая, на который не обратила абсолютно никакого внимания.

— Ох, это так мило! Эрв, ты должен это видеть. Стоит им двоим оказаться в одном помещении, как вокруг воздух начинает искриться, — она побарабанила пальцами по столу. — Серьезно, Ривай, может, уже снизойдешь до парнишки? У него, небось, уже все яйца синие, это до добра не доведет.

— Я не один в эти игры играю, — пожал плечами Ривай. 

— Те твои обтягивающие джинсы вообще должны быть вне закона.

Эрвин весело улыбнулся. Похоже, в офисе творилось что-то интересное. Он даже почти пожалел, что ушел из компании... Но у него теперь свои заботы.

— Сколько ему лет хоть?

— Девятнадцать. Убери это выражение с лица, Эрвин, — Ривай глотнул вина. — Четырехглазая, и ты тоже, пока очки не полетели с носа. Я не собираюсь ничего делать, пока он сам не придет ко мне.

— Я всего лишь хочу сказать, — фыркнула Ханджи, — что в один прекрасный день напряжение между вами дойдет до критической точки, и я очень надеюсь, что в этот момент меня не будет рядом.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен вернулся поздно. По крайней мере, настолько поздно, насколько смог. Он сидел у Армина до тех пор, пока тот буквально не выставил его за дверь. Отчасти он надеялся, что Ривай будет дома, готовый устроить ему допрос на предмет того, где он был и почему не предупредил, что собирается уходить.

Но несмотря на то, что время близилось к полуночи, Ривая в доме не оказалось. Эрен плюхнулся на диван и включил телевизор. Ему все равно, Ривай может гулять сколько угодно.

А он все же поваляется здесь немного. Не так уж он устал, чтобы идти спать.

Эрен лениво переключал каналы, не прекращая удивляться, как же много их было. Ривай обычно прокручивал их, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы прочитать название, как будто по телевизору ничего интересного и быть не могло. Но у него же девятьсот каналов, должно же быть хоть что-то приличное. Эрен раньше не знал о существовании и половины из них. Ему потребовалось почти две недели, чтобы научиться пользоваться пультом не только для настройки громкости.

У Эрена голова шла кругом. Еще вчера он еле сводил концы с концами, а уже сегодня жил как король. Он мог готовить шикарные блюда, когда ему вздумается. Он мог хоть сейчас пойти и приготовить филе миньон. Он мог стирать одежду, не платя за прачечную.

Потрясающе.

Эрен зевнул и растянулся на диване. Как же много существует мелочей, способных упростить жизнь, когда у тебя есть деньги. В его старой квартире ванная была настолько маленькой, что в ней с трудом помещалась душевая кабина, раковина и унитаз. Теперь Эрен мог отмокать в ванне так долго, что кожа на пальцах становилась похожа на изюм. 

Эрен был почти уверен, что в хозяйской ванной была еще и джакузи. Может, ему пробраться туда, пока Ривай не видит? Это был бы неожиданный и весьма удачный ход в их маленькой войне. Эрен так и представил, как ничего не подозревающий Ривай открывает дверь и видит его, спокойно принимающего ванну...

Вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, и Эрену потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что это закрылась входная дверь. Он что, задремал? Часто моргая, Эрен резко сел как раз в тот момент, когда Ривай вошел в гостиную.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Ривай цокнул языком. Эрен даже спросонья заметил, что его щеки заливал легкий румянец.

— Ты что, ждал меня? — по выражению его лица, как обычно, было невозможно что-либо прочитать. Немного сбитый с толку Эрен только и смог выдавить:

— Э...

Ривай нахмурился и подошел к нему.

— Ты как щенок. Ждешь, пока хозяин вернется домой? — с издевкой спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, наклонился к Эрену так низко, что их губы почти соприкоснулись. Эрен уловил исходивший от него запах алкоголя.

Эрен застыл, пораженный близостью Ривая. Если до этого он еще был сонным, то сейчас сонливость как ветром сдуло. Слегка приоткрыв губы, Ривай вздохнул и приблизился к уху Эрена. Тот чувствовал его дыхание совсем рядом, и от этого по всему телу побежали мурашки.

— Ты хреново поддаешься дрессировке, — пробормотал Ривай и толкнул его на диван. Эрен надеялся, что Ривай навалится сверху, прикусит его ухо и прижмется пьяными губами к его губам.

Но Ривай только покачал головой и вышел в коридор, оставив Эрена одного — растерянного и возбужденного.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Воскресенье прошло без происшествий, если не считать того, что Эрен три раза подряд принимал холодный душ, но в итоге все равно сдался и все-таки подрочил. Он даже не был уверен, помнил ли Ривай о произошедшем прошлой ночью. Хотя ничего особенного-то и не случилось.

Однако ощущение, что что-то изменилось, не покидало его. Всю прошедшую неделю они только и делали, что дразнили друг друга, но прошлой ночью все было по-другому. Они еще никогда не были так близко ни физически, ни морально.

И что это еще за «дрессировка»?

Большую часть дня Эрен провел на кухне, пытаясь за готовкой отвлечься.

Ривай почти весь день просидел в своей комнате и выходил всего пару раз: посмотреть телевизор и сварить кофе. Они обменивались короткими фразами, и Эрену было страшно спрашивать, помнит ли он прошлую ночь вообще. Он и обычного Ривая побаивался, что уж говорить про Ривая с похмелья.

Самой длинной фразой за весь день, с которой Ривай обратился к нему, войдя на кухню, было: «Какого хрена ты торчишь тут так долго?» 

— Ох, — Эрен посмотрел на хлеб, который нарезал ровными кусками. — Готовлю мини-сэндвичи, чтобы взять завтра с собой на работу.

Похоже, ответ Ривая удовлетворил. Буркнув что-то неразборчивое под нос, он вернулся к себе.

Вместо того, чтобы крутиться на кухне, Эрен подумывал встретиться с друзьями и немного развеяться, но побоялся, что будет вести себя слишком подозрительно, и они обо всем догадаются. А сейчас ему не хотелось никому ничего объяснять, тем более Микасе, которую Эрен считал частью своей семьи.

Так что он снова переключился на мини-сэндвичи, копченые колбаски и печенье с М&М's.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Столько комплиментов в свой адрес Эрен еще никогда в жизни не получал. Его еду разбирали в мгновение ока, и, что самое удивительное, за добавкой подходила не только Саша.

— Ривай и правда не шутил, когда рассказывал про твою стряпню! Как у тебя получаются такие вкусные сэндвичи? — Ханджи подошла уже за третьей порцией.

— Я просто много экспериментировал, — застенчиво улыбаясь, почесал затылок Эрен. — Мне больше всего нравятся с перцем, но с индейкой и артишоками тоже ничего.

— Они восхитительны. Сколько времени ты тратишь, чтоб нарезать их так ровно? — спросила Криста из-за его спины, держа в руке фруктовый сэндвич.

— Ну, может, минут двадцать на все, — неуверенно ответил Эрен. Вчера он провел на кухне целый день и специально время не засекал.

— Эрен, — раздался очередной возглас: на этот раз к нему обратилась Саша. — Ты просто бог кулинарии, посланный нам с деликатесных небес. Мне срочно нужно узнать рецепт этих печенек.

— Я… напишу тебе, — когда речь заходила о еде, с Сашей лучше было не спорить.

Пока все толпились вокруг Эрена и стола с едой, Ханджи краем глаза заметила, что кое-кто наблюдает за ними. Чуть повернув голову, она увидела Ривая, с другого конца комнаты смотрящего на Эрена, и усмехнулась.

— О, Ривай! А ты пробовал эти сэндвичи? Они потрясные.

Он раздраженно посмотрел на нее, а потом подошел ближе к столу, вокруг которого все толпились.

— Так, светский раут окончен. Ну-ка все за работу.

Под тихий гул недовольного ворчания все разошлись по своим рабочим местам. Саша стащила целую тарелку печенья, которую Эрену еще придется потом забирать. Когда все ушли, Эрен повернулся к Риваю.

Однако тот уже направлялся к лифту. Эрен нахмурился.

— Ох, доигрался ты, — усмехнулась Ханджи, потрепав его по голове. — Лучше иди за ним.

Эрен поморщился. Он предпочел бы не идти, но знал, что она права — в конце концов, ему еще жить с этим человеком. Он должен был загладить вину или извиниться. Ну или хотя бы узнать, что сделал не так.

Ханджи убежала по своим делам, а Эрен поднялся в кабинет к Риваю. К сожалению, тот, как обычно, сидел за своим столом.

Он даже головы не поднял, когда Эрен осторожно приблизился, не зная, с чего начать.

— Йегер. У тебя что, нет других дел, кроме как стоять тут и пялиться на меня?

Ответом на этот вопрос было честное «нет», потому что Ривай пока не давал ему никаких заданий. Но Эрен вовремя прикусил язык, зная, что такой ответ только разозлит Ривая.

— Вы помните субботнюю ночь? — слова вылетели изо рта быстрее, чем Эрен успел о них подумать. Не отрываясь от документов, Ривай ответил:

— Если я был достаточно трезв, чтобы приехать домой, не нарвавшись на штраф, то как ты думаешь? — он аккуратно сложил бумаги в стопку и встал, чтобы убрать их на полку позади стола.

Когда он развернулся обратно, Эрен уже стоял рядом, почти вплотную. На лице Ривая отразилось раздражение, когда он понял, что Эрен блокирует ему единственный выход. Он оказался зажат между своим столом, стеной, стеллажом и Эреном.

— Вы выиграли.

В ту же секунду Эрен впился в его губы — жадно и отчаянно. Не встретив сопротивления, Эрен зарылся рукой в его волосы и притянул ближе, углубляя поцелуй.

Это был шанс. Укусив Эрена за нижнюю губу, он застал его врасплох. Воспользовавшись его секундным замешательством, Ривай грубо завалил его спиной на стол. Он уперся руками по обе стороны от головы Эрена и снова поцеловал его, слизнув крохотную капельку крови, выступившую на губе в месте укуса.

Потом отстранился и снова посмотрел на Эрена. Тот выглядел слегка ошеломленным от того, насколько быстро поменялись их роли.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, во что сейчас ввязался.

Эрен ничего не ответил, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Ривай наклонился к его шее и прихватил зубами пульсирующую венку. Проведя языком влажную дорожку до ключицы, он подул на нее, отчего кожа тут же покрылась мурашками.

Ривай продолжил терзать шею Эрена, целуя и покусывая ее. Эрен повернул голову, предоставляя лучший доступ, и до белых костяшек сжал край стола. 

— Вы не могли бы делать это на менее заметном месте? — в том, что останутся следы, Эрен не сомневался, как и в том, что Ханджи, как только увидит их, будет безжалостно над ним подшучивать.

— Нет, — резко ответил Ривай, скользя руками вниз по его груди и дразня сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Пальцы замерли прямо над поясом брюк Эрена.

— Что?.. — спросил Эрен, тяжело дыша и ежась под пристальным взглядом Ривая. Он изнывал, чувствуя острую необходимость хоть в каком-то прикосновении, подался бедрами вверх и выгнулся навстречу Риваю. 

— Какой нетерпеливый... — пробормотал Ривай, опускаясь на колени, чтобы расстегнуть ему штаны. Одним плавным движением он спустил брюки Эрена вместе с боксерами до щиколоток, обнажая стоящий член. Ривай уставился на него.

— Ну и? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— В каком смысле, чего я хочу? — Эрен посмотрел на него озадаченно. Кажется, все было вполне очевидно: он был без штанов, прямо перед ним на коленях стоял Ривай. Эрен ощутимо задрожал от нетерпения.

— Желательно поконкретней.

Эрен застонал. Обязательно быть таким засранцем? Даже сейчас? Набрав воздуха в легкие, он посмотрел Риваю в глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли его в рот. Облизывали и сосали, пока я не кончу. А потом я хочу, чтобы вы все проглотили.

Ривай удивленно приподнял бровь. Он не ожидал, что Эрену хватит смелости сказать это, тем более, описать в подробностях. Может быть, он более отчаянный, чем Ривай думал.

— Смотри на меня, — только и сказал Ривай перед тем, как провести языком от основания до головки, обведя ее по кругу.

Эрен прикусил язык, а Ривай продолжал дразнить его, водя рукой по всей длине и прихватывая губами яйца. Смотреть на него оказалось не так трудно, как Эрен думал. Ривай действовал удивительно точно и аккуратно.

— Ебать, — выдохнул Эрен, когда Ривай наконец-то полностью взял его член в рот. Он начал слегка посасывать, и Эрен весь напрягся и резко выдохнул. — Господи, блядь, боже мой, Ривай.

Ривай схватил его за бедра, удерживая на месте и не давая толкаться ему в рот. Эрен убрал одну руку со стола и прикусил ладонь, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся из груди стоны, пока кто-нибудь что-то не заподозрил. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Ривай самодовольно наблюдал за ним.

— Ривай, — простонал Эрен. Его имя то и дело срывалось с языка между вздохами и приглушенными стонами. — Блядь, Ривай... о, черт.

Долго продержаться Эрен не смог. Воспоминания о Ривае без рубашки или в тех обтягивающих джинсах, о его горячем дыхании прямо над ухом, Ривай на коленях прямо перед ним с его членом во рту — все вместе взятое быстро довело его до оргазма. У Эрена подогнулись колени, и он упал бы, если бы вовремя не схватился за стол. Он пораженно глядел, как Ривай отстранился и проглотил все, что было во рту.

Ривай вытер оставшуюся каплю с подбородка, и Эрен не смог скрыть удивления.

— Вы... реально проглотили, — сказал он, задыхаясь.

— Ты реально попросил меня, — с отвращением ответил Ривай, поднимаясь на ноги.

Эрен сполз на пол и прислонился спиной к столу. Ривай невесело оглядел свое рабочее место и пошел в ванную, чтобы прополоскать рот.

— Подождите, — позвал Эрен, выглянув из-за стола. — А как же вы?

— Можешь считать это долговой распиской, — усмехнулся Ривай. — Я возьму свою плату позже, не сомневайся. — Он опять повернулся в сторону ванной, а потом будто что-то вспомнил и остановился. — Когда закончишь задыхаться, как псина в жару, приведи себя в порядок. И еще... — он оглянулся через плечо и бросил взгляд на шею Эрена. — Рубашки с высоким воротом, водолазки и шарфы с этого момента запрещены.

— Эй!.. — попытался возмутиться Эрен, но Ривай уже скрылся в ванной. Плюхнувшись обратно на пол, Эрен осторожно коснулся саднящей шеи и застонал.

Ну, по крайней мере, Имир выиграет этот спор.


	5. Истощение

Не прошло и десяти минут, как они вернулись домой, а Ривай уже прижимал Эрена к кровати.

— Могу я хотя бы снять ботин... — слабые протесты Эрена были пресечены жарким поцелуем. Ривай оторвался от него лишь для того, чтобы снять с них рубашки и кинуть куда-то в сторону.

Он отстранился, чтобы снять штаны, и Эрен последовал его примеру. Ему все-таки удалось скинуть туфли, прежде чем Ривай снова пригвоздил его к кровати. Дернув за волосы на затылке, он запрокинул его голову и прикусил мочку уха.

— М-м-м... — черт, это его слабое место. — П-погодите секунду…

Ривай приподнялся, раздраженный, что его снова прервали. 

— Что еще?

Нахмурившись от его недовольного тона, Эрен поежился под его взглядом.

— Э… ну мы только что вернулись домой и, может, стоит слегка притормозить?..

Он в ту же секунду пожалел о своих словах. Лицо Ривая не выражало ровным счетом ничего, и от этого становилось еще страшнее. Уж лучше бы он закатил глаза и назвал его придурком. 

— Я сегодня отсосал тебе, а сейчас ты говоришь, что мы слишком торопимся? — раздраженно прорычал Ривай. Эрен отвел взгляд, пожимая плечами. С негромким вздохом Ривай оперся руками по обе стороны от его головы и наклонился к губам.

Этот поцелуй был не таким, как все предыдущие. 

В этот раз Ривай целовал мягко и нежно. Дотронувшись языком до нижней губы Эрена, он с нажимом провел вдоль нее, добиваясь ответа. Непроизвольно поддавшись, Эрен приоткрыл рот и закрыл глаза, когда Ривай слегка зацепил зубами место недавнего укуса. Эрен наслаждался поцелуем, самодовольно отметив, что у Ривая на языке был привкус сэндвичей с артишоками.

А ведь он думал, что Ривай был единственным, кто их не попробовал.

На этот раз Эрен, тяжело дыша, отстранился первым.

— Х-хорошо.

— Теперь все в порядке?

— В порядке.

Ривай снова наклонился и провел языком по груди Эрена, отчего тот ощутимо напрягся. Комкая в кулаках простынь, он изо всех сил старался сдержать стоны, рвущиеся из горла.

— Знаешь, мы ведь уже не в офисе. Можешь стонать, если хочешь.

Ответ застрял у Эрена в горле, когда Ривай опустил руку и сжал его член сквозь трусы.

— А-ах... Издеваетесь… — в отместку Эрен поднял колено и потерся им о пах Ривая, наслаждаясь гортанным полустоном, сорвавшимся с его губ. Ривай быстро опустил его ногу обратно и, оседлав бедра, прижался членом к паху.

Ривай громко выдохнул сквозь зубы, и Эрен застонал в ответ.

—Просто вставьте уже и все! — огрызнулся Эрен, ерзая и извиваясь в попытке сильнее потереться об него. Ривай фыркнул.

— С каких это пор начальники получают приказы от своих подчиненных? — спросил он, но все же потянулся к тумбочке за смазкой. Эрен всхлипнул, когда Ривай стянул с него боксеры, заодно сняв и свои.

Он внимательно наблюдал за нехитрыми манипуляциями Ривая, но как только тот выдавил смазку на пальцы, тут же отвернулся. Не сводя глаз с его лица, Ривай опустил руку вниз и ввел один палец. Едва не касаясь губами губ Эрена, он прошептал:

— По-моему, уже поздновато смущаться.

— Я не смущаюсь! — возразил Эрен и поморщился, когда Ривай добавил еще один палец. Подняв свободную руку, он убрал челку, прилипшую ко лбу Эрена. 

— Прости, — мягко сказал он, продолжая растягивать Эрена. Когда тот немного привык и стал сам подаваться навстречу, Ривай добавил третий палец, с усилием проталкиваясь вперед. Спустя пару мгновений Ривай убрал руку и приставил к входу головку члена.

Эрен весь задрожал от предвкушения, и Ривай мучительно медленно начал входить, до синяков сжимая его бедра. Но Эрен дернулся под ним и сам насадился до основания, вырвав у него резкий вздох.

— Когда я просил притормозить, я не имел в виду, что настолько, — сказал Эрен. Недовольный тон его голоса потонул в нахлынувшем удовольствии. Ривай усмехнулся, резко двинув бедрами.

— Пф! Сказал тот, кто извивается подо мной.

Эрен лишь выдохнул, не в состоянии придумать достойный ответ. Ривай наклонился ниже и, обдав ухо жарким дыханием, простонал его имя.

Эрен выпустил простынь из рук и обхватил Ривая за шею, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке. Ривай не переставал повторять его имя, и Эрен знал, что долго так не продержится. Часто и неглубоко дыша, он потянул Ривая за волосы, а тот обхватил рукой его член и начал дрочить, одновременно толкаясь бедрами.

— Ривай... Хн… Ривай! — стараясь сдержать крик, Эрен кончил — второй раз за сегодняшний день. Больше не сдерживаясь, Ривай кончил следом за ним.

Он скатился с Эрена и лег рядом, поморщившись, когда увидел, во что они превратили постель. Но переведя взгляд на вздымающуюся и влажную от пота грудь Эрена, он тут же забыл об этом. Зевнув, Эрен блаженно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Почему ты не шеф-повар?

— М-м-м? — Эрен разлепил веки и вопросительно посмотрел на Ривая. — Потому что я... работаю на вас, — ответил он таким тоном, словно это был самый очевидный ответ на свете. Ривай нахмурился.

— Твои блюда выглядят так, будто их только что приготовили на одном из тех кулинарных шоу по телевизору. С таким талантом ты мог бы заработать кучу денег.

— Ох, — Эрен перевернулся на живот, снова закрывая глаза, и сунул руку под подушку. — Кулинарный колледж довольно дорогой... У меня нет таких денег.

— А разве твоя сестра — или кто она там тебе — не ходит в колледж?

— Академическая стипендия, — Эрен безмятежно улыбнулся, и Ривай поразился, насколько беззащитно он выглядел. — Хотя когда-то давным-давно я хотел иметь свой собственный ресторан. Вроде как мечта детства.

— О, — Ривай просто не знал, что еще ответить. Как не знал и того, зачем вообще задал этот вопрос. Правда, судя по выражению лица Эрена, его это вообще не волновало — он уже довольно сопел.

Ривай откинулся на подушку и вскоре тоже провалился в сон.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен проснулся в четыре утра от того, что к нему тесно прижимался Ривай. Он дрожал и часто дышал. Сначала Эрен озадаченно заморгал спросонья, а потом понял...

Ривай горячий.

Не в переносном смысле — хотя, конечно, и в нем тоже — а в буквальном: у Ривая был жар. Эрен прижал ладонь к его лбу, наблюдая за тем, как Ривай беспокойно мечется во сне. Ладонь осталась влажной.

— О, Господи, — пробормотал он и как можно тише стал выбираться из кровати, но Ривай не позволил ему, обхватив рукой за талию. Он проворчал что-то протестующее, и Эрен нахмурился.

— Пустите, я принесу вам влажное полотенце, чтобы положить на лоб, — прошептал он, гладя Ривая по волосам. — Вы горите. У вас есть какие-нибудь лекарства от простуды?

Ривай отбросил его руку.

— Я в п'рядке.

— Вы дрожите, и я готов поспорить, у вас температура не меньше тридцати восьми, — встав с кровати, Эрен вышел в коридор. — Проверю шкафчик в ванной.

Он добрел до ванной и, нащупав выключатель, сощурился от яркого света. Пошарив среди различных препаратов, Эрен нахмурился, найдя из жаропонижающих только ибупрофен. Со вздохом вытряхнув на ладонь пару таблеток, он закрутил баночку. Ну, по крайней мере, лучше, чем ничего.

Намочив полотенце и набрав в чашку воды, он направился обратно в спальню. Эрен решил не включать свет, пробираясь на ощупь, что стоило ему разбитого пальца и больших усилий, чтобы сдержать болезненный вскрик. Немного воды выплеснулось из чашки, с раздражающим шлепком попав ему на ногу. Эрену оставалось только молиться, чтобы не слишком много пролилось на пол. Ривай прикончит его за пятна на паркете.

Войдя в спальню, Эрен едва не запаниковал, не увидев головы Ривая на подушке. Но, заметив под одеялом холмик средних размеров, он с облегчением вздохнул.

— Вот, — Эрен протянул жаропонижающее и чашку, дождавшись, пока Ривай откинет одеяло. В темной комнате, освещенной лишь лунным светом, Эрен с трудом различил его растрепанные волосы и усталые глаза. Ривай закинул таблетки в рот и поморщился, запивая их водой. Простуда сама по себе и так ужасна, но простуда с больным горлом гораздо хуже.

Положив влажное полотенце Риваю на лоб, Эрен засомневался. Стоит ли ему вернуться обратно в постель? Или пойти в свою комнату? Он вообще был удивлен, что Ривай не выставил его сразу после секса.

— Может, ты ляжешь уже? — хрипло рявкнул Ривай. Эрен поежился.

— Э-э… здесь?

Несмотря на окружающую темноту, Эрен кожей почувствовал испепеляющий взгляд Ривая. Тяжело сглотнув, он лег на кровать. Подвинувшись, Ривай повернулся к нему спиной и сжался в позу эмбриона. Его снова зазнобило, и полотенце съехало набок. 

— Э-э...

— Лезь под одеяло, — огрызнулся Ривай. Эрен нерешительно послушался. Ему было и без того жарко, а уж с горячим телом Ривая под боком и подавно. Эрен накрылся одеялом, и Ривай тут же перевернулся и прижался к нему, уткнувшись в подбородок. Эрен медленно обнял его, словно опасаясь, что резкие движения могут спугнуть, но расслабился и облегченно выдохнул ему в волосы, когда Ривай так и не стряхнул его руку. 

Во второй раз за ночь они оба провалились в сон.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Вы не можете сегодня идти на работу!

Эрен нахмурился, увидев одетого в костюм Ривая, выходящего из своей комнаты. Выглядел он, мягко сказать, дерьмово. Ривай проворочался все утро. Эрен сомневался, что ему удалось поспать хотя бы три часа за всю ночь.

— Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам, — прорычал Ривай, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал гневно, насколько это было вообще возможно с заложенным носом. Он вытащил платок и попытался высморкаться. Эрен нахмурился сильнее.

— У вас сегодня даже никаких важных встреч не запланировано... — он осекся, осознавав, что так они пойдут по второму кругу. Нужно было зайти с другой стороны. — Но зато есть встреча в четверг, а если вы переутомитесь и еще сильнее заболеете, что вы тогда будете делать?

Ривай шмыгнул носом и хмуро посмотрел на Эрена.

— Все равно пойду на работу.

— А если вам станет настолько плохо, что вы не сможете встать с кровати?

— Все равно пойду на работу.

У Эрена дернулся глаз.

— А что, если вам нужно будет лежать в постели, но вы «все равно пойдете на работу» и упадете в обморок посреди совещания, и придется его отложить, и это будет стоить компании тысячи долларов, а лично вам и того больше, потому что вы упали в обморок от обезвоживания, после чего пришлось везти вас в больницу и ставить капельницу, а все потому, что вы не хотите прислушаться к совету вашего помощника?

Ривай затуманенным взглядом смотрел в сторону.

— Э-э, сэр? — нахмурился Эрен.

— Прости… О чем мы сейчас говорили?

Эрен вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста, вернитесь в постель, — он сложил руки в умоляющем жесте. — Я позвоню Ханджи и скажу, что вы заболели. Она присмотрит за офисом. За один день ничего не случится.

Ривай раздраженно уставился на него, но спустя пару секунд все же сорвал с шеи галстук и бросил его в Эрена.

— Думаешь, ты все знаешь, обнаглевший сопляк? — он развернулся и направился обратно в свою комнату. Эрен с облегчением вздохнул.

— Но ты идешь на работу в любом случае! — повысив голос, бросил Ривай через плечо.

— Я знаю, знаю. Не кричите, а то голос потеряете. И не забудьте пить больше воды!

Ривай скрылся в комнате. Взяв ключи и телефон, Эрен вышел из дома. В первый раз с тех пор, как поселился у Ривая, он отправлялся на работу в одиночку.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Вода в кастрюле закипела, и Эрен бросил в нее лапшу, жалея, что пришлось использовать полуфабрикаты, а не готовить самому. Но у него было так мало времени, что приходилось довольствоваться этим. Кроме того, он даже не был уверен, сможет ли Ривай поесть, с его-то простудой.

Отвернувшись от кастрюли, чтобы покрошить петрушку, Эрен краем глаза заметил, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Обернувшись, он увидел Ривая, стоящего в дверном проеме со скрещенными на груди руками. Эрен смущенно улыбнулся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хрипло спросил Ривай. Эрен почесал затылок и вернулся к петрушке.

— Я заехал в обеденный перерыв, честно, — он сгреб нарезанную петрушку ножом и стряхнул в кастрюлю. Ривай внимательно наблюдал за тем, с какой легкостью Эрен управлялся на кухне.

— Вот. Все готово. Но вы, наверное, захотите подождать, пока немного остынет, — Эрен налил суп в глубокую тарелку и поставил на остров, за которым они всегда ели. — Знаю, вам сейчас не хочется есть, но стоит хотя бы попытаться.

Ривай сощурился, раздраженно цокнул языком, но все равно сел за стол. Эрен налил остатки супа себе в тарелку и сел рядом.

— Лучше себя чувствуете?

— Пожалуй, — ответил Ривай и отправил в рот ложку с бульоном.

— Ну, по крайней мере, выглядите уже лучше. Утром вы были совсем бледным. Температура спала? — Эрен шумно отхлебнул с ложки, не особо церемонясь с тем, что он сам приготовил. Ривай скривился, отвернувшись к своей тарелке, и кивнул. 

— Это хорошо! Может быть, это всего лишь желудочный грипп? Армин раньше часто им болел, и я готовил ему это, — он кивнул на тарелку. — Тут есть хрен, он помогает прочистить нос.

Ривай ничего не ответил. Эрен решил, что у него болит горло. Но суп он ел, и Эрен, сам не зная почему, был просто счастлив. Да, он привык готовить каждый день, но делать это для Ривая было чем-то особенным.

«Хочу никогда не уезжать отсюда. И всегда готовить ему», — промелькнуло в голове Эрена. Но он тут же прогнал эту мысль. Кто они друг другу?.. Друзья по перепиху? Начальник и подчиненный, которые иногда занимаются сексом? Все было очень неопределенно, но лучше уж так, чем выяснять отношения и получить от ворот поворот.

Будь что будет.

— Эрен.

Эрен вздернул голову и по взгляду Ривая понял, что только что сидел, задумчиво пялясь в одну точку. Он улыбнулся и, схватившись за спинку стула Ривая, наклонился и прижался к его губам.

После долгого поцелуя они наконец оторвались друг от друга, оба запыхавшиеся и раскрасневшиеся.

— Если заболеешь, будешь сам виноват, — хмуро сказал Ривай.

Эрен в ответ широко улыбнулся:

— Я знаю.


	6. Финальный раунд

— Ты прав, Ривай. Тут что-то другое.

Эрвин, сидя за кухонным островом, задумчиво жевал куриную запеканку. Ханджи согласно кивнула, стуча ногтями рядом со своей пустой тарелкой. 

— Я же говорила! — воскликнула она, тыча вилкой в воздух. — С того дня, как он принес на работу еду, Саша сама не своя. Бедная девочка практически слюной истекает, когда Эрен в офис заходит, — рассмеялась она и повернулась к Риваю. — Эй, Ривай, так о чем ты хотел поговорить? У тебя все хорошо?

Ривай потянулся к своему пальто, переброшенному через спинку стула, и достал из кармана сложенную затертую бумажку. Он протянул ее через стол, и Ханджи тут же схватила ее и развернула.

— Тростская академия кулинарного искусства? Ого, это которая каждый год выпускает толпы «мишленовских» шеф-поваров? — Ривай коротко кивнул, а она продолжила: 

— Я слышала, она довольно престижная... Ох, Ривай, нет. 

Она видела его насквозь. Ривай глянул на нее непонимающе, Ханджи помотала головой.

— Что ты будешь делать без него? Он первый помощник, которого ты не вышвырнул через неделю, и ты пытаешься его сбагрить?! 

Ривай молча барабанил пальцами по столешнице. Как будто ему было легко на это решиться.

Ханджи глубоко вздохнула. 

— Если это твое окончательное решение, то я ничего не смогу поделать, так ведь, — это был не вопрос. Эрвин прочистил горло. 

— А с ним ты уже говорил об этом? 

— Если он поймет, что это для его же блага, он поедет. 

Ханджи придвинулась на стуле и посмотрела на Ривая поверх очков. 

— Ты собираешься платить за него? Он будет учиться через два города отсюда, так что тебе придется платить еще и за его жилье... 

Она осеклась, наткнувшись на решительный взгляд Ривая.

— Нет, что ты, он будет жить на деньги, которых у него нет, — ответил он с сарказмом. — Понятное дело, я буду за него платить. За все. Хотя ему придется урезать свои расходы. 

Эрвин в раздумьях постучал пальцами по подбородку.

— А его смогут зачислить посреди учебного года? 

— Он начнет со следующего семестра, — ответил Ривай. 

Ханджи повертела в руках потрепанную брошюру с заломленными уголками. Должно быть, Ривай ее мусолил не одну ночь.

— Ты уже столько всего сделал и разузнал ради него.

Ривай на несколько мгновений встретился с ней взглядом, тщательно скрывая эмоции. Она ухмыльнулась, ее глаза насмешливо сверкнули за стеклами очков. 

— Я знала.

— Утихомирь свое воображение. Я не люблю смотреть, как кто-то гробит свои мечты.

— Но ты любишь оставлять очаровательные засосы на шее своего помощника. 

Ривай не нашелся, что ответить, Ханджи хихикнула. 

— Эрен не отвечал, когда я его спрашивала, но ему и не нужно было. Ты знаешь, весь офис об этом шепчется. 

— О, так вот за что я им плачу? 

Даже привычно сдержанный Эрвин улыбнулся.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не сильно против.

— Он всегда любил метить свое.

Ривай решил проигнорировать комментарий и продолжил:

— Он начнет учебу в декабре. У него есть два с половиной месяца до отъезда. 

Он подцепил пальцами брошюру и спрятал ее обратно в карман пальто. Ханджи снова вздохнула и опустила голову на стойку. Ривай закатил глаза. 

— Зная тебя, скажу сразу: Эрену об этом ни слова. Ясно?

Она согласно кивнула и внезапно замерла. Послышался громкий стук, и все тут же повернули головы в сторону коридора.

Эрен.

Два пластиковых магазинных пакета валялись на мраморной плитке, один висел на кончиках его пальцев. Ривай молча втянул воздух. 

— Подслушиваешь, сопляк? Я думал, ты выше этого.

Эрен крепче сжал ручку пакета. 

— Я ходил за продуктами, чтобы сделать тебе сюрприз. Не думал, что ты тоже планируешь сюрприз мне, — он криво улыбнулся. Эрен переводил взгляд со смущенных лиц Ханджи и Эрвина на Ривая. — Мы можем... обсудить это наедине? — он облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. — Прямо сейчас. 

Взволновано переглянувшись и вежливо кивнув Эрену и Риваю, Ханджи с Эрвином поспешили выйти. Эрен дождался, пока за ними захлопнется дверь, потом поднял пакеты и, не особо осторожничая, шмякнул их на стол. Он медленно повернулся и вперил в Ривая вопросительный взгляд. 

Несколько мгновений никто ничего не говорил. Наконец Ривай с совершенно спокойным и не читаемым лицом первым нарушил тишину: 

— Ну и?

— Ну и, — повторил Эрен, опасно сверкая глазами. — Устраиваешь мою жизнь без моего участия? 

— Я говорил Ханджи, что скоро ты не будешь работать в офисе, — просто ответил Ривай с тем же непроницаемым лицом. 

Эрен сжал зубы так сильно, что ему показалось, они вот-вот начнут крошиться. Он мог ломать кости голыми руками, как в драках давно в детстве, как во время готовки, но никогда не сможет пробить гребаный фасад Ривая. 

— Я не поеду. 

Ривай вскинул бровь. 

— Малец, ты тупой что ли? Тебе не нужно будет платить ни цента, в чем проблема? 

— В том колледже нужно учиться два года, правильно? — Эрен помотал головой. — Я не принимаю твое предложение. 

— А кто сказал, что это предложение? — Ривай скрестил руки на груди. Эрен шагнул ближе к нему, пытаясь использовать рост как преимущество. На Ривая это не подействовало. — Ты можешь не ехать, но тогда где ты будешь жить? 

Эрен открыл рот, потом закрыл, а потом снова открыл, глотая воздух, словно рыба.

-Ты... вышвыриваешь меня? Из-за этого? 

Ривай решил не отвечать, а Эрен свел брови на переносице. 

— Отлично! Тогда... Тогда я буду жить в своей машине, пока не накоплю достаточно денег. Думаешь, я этого не сделаю? Сделаю. Я был бы там же и без тебя. Мне не нужна твоя помощь. И ты.

Последняя фраза неприятно ужалила.

— Человеку, который живет в машине, будет довольно трудно найти приличную работу, — несмотря на прищуренные глаза и плотно сжатые губы, Ривай голоса не повышал. Эрен не мог поверить. 

— И на каком основании ты меня увольняешь? — рявкнул он, все больше заводясь. Сладкое предвкушение ужина вдвоем растворилось в едкой атмосфере натянутой обстановки. Эрен заметил, что когда он повышал голос, Ривай бросал взгляд в сторону соседского дома. 

— Слишком громко, сопляк.

— Пусть слышат!

— Отношения в офисе строго запрещены, Йегер! — рявкнул Ривай. 

Эрен лишился дара речи, не веря своим ушам. Он покачал головой.

— Поверить не могу, — прошептал он, сжимая руки в кулаки и глядя в пол. Собравшись, он резко поднял голову и повторил, глядя Риваю прямо в глаза: — Поверить не могу. Какая же ты сволочь, Ривай! — его трясло. — Ох, то есть, сэр. 

Он со злостью выделил последнее слово, стараясь вложить в него столько горечи и боли, сколько билось сейчас в нем самом. Судя по выражению лица Ривая, у него это получилось. Эрен улыбнулся про себя, смакуя победу: наконец-то он каким-то образом сумел выдавить из Ривая хоть каплю эмоций. 

— Почему ты так сопротивляешься, хотя это пойдет тебе только на пользу? — огрызнулся Ривай, решив выпустить гнев. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь. Ты сказал, что хотел этого.

— Да, когда мне было тринадцать! — Эрен ударил ладонью по столу. — А сейчас я хочу... — он оборвал себя на полуслове, рвано втягивая воздух. — Да какая разница!.. — заключил он. — Уже полностью, совершенно, абсолютно никакой, — Эрен помотал головой, пятясь назад, сдернул с себя галстук и швырнул на стол. — Господи, какой же я идиот. Если ты хочешь меня уволить, то ради бога. Я ухожу. Приятно было познакомиться, Ривай.

Он развернулся и вышел. Ривай сдержался и не сказал тех слов, что готовы были сорваться с языка.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

На заднем сидении машины было очень тесно.

Эрен очень надеялся, что к нему не пристанет полиция с вопросами о том, что он делает на заброшенной парковке в час ночи, одетый в деловой костюм. Он даже не представлял, что скажет полицейскому. «Да, офицер, я бомж. И безработный. И без денег. Нет, я не наркоман, глаза красные потому, что я плакал, меня только что бросили. Пожалуйста, не обращайте внимания на одежду». 

От этой мысли он едва и сам не рассмеялся. Как же жалко он себя чувствовал: шутить над собой на заднем сидении машины на магазинной парковке, не имея ничего за душой, потому что последние три недели жил в чужом доме за чужой счет. 

Он неуютно поерзал на шершавой обивке сиденья, свернувшись клубком. «Вот оно, Йегер. Самое дно. Ты переехал к своему боссу, влюбился в него и наивно решил, что он тоже к тебе что-то чувствует». 

«Ты был жадным, — упрекнул сам себя Эрен. Если бы ты довольствовался тем, что дают, то в первую очередь не оказался бы тут. Внимания было мало, и ты захотел, чтобы тебе ответили взаимностью». 

Как же глупо было желать этого: он был подчиненным, а Ривай начальником, и все, что он сделал, было по доброте душевной или, в крайнем случае, из-за похоти. Но Эрен не тот, кого можно трахать из жалости в прямом и переносном смысле. 

Он закрыл глаза и попытался отвлечься. Он может побыть тут, пока Армин и Микаса не вернутся в свои общежития. Если полиция не найдет его раньше. После целого дня катания по городу у него практически не осталось бензина, а денег хватит только на четверть бака. Если заправить чуть меньше, то можно будет взять еще и упаковку печенья на заправке.

Со стоном он сел, перегнулся через водительское сидение, сунул ключ в замок и включил зажигание, чтобы послушать музыку. Потом радио, конечно, выключится, но Эрен надеялся, что это произойдет уже после того, как он уснет. 

Конечно же, радио оказалось настроено на какую-то дурацкую попсовую станцию. Ему было слишком лень пересаживаться, чтобы переключить на что-нибудь другое, поэтому он слушал «Топ сорок песен». 

— У нас могло быть все...* 

— Хер с ним, — радио тоже не помогало. Он забрал ключи обратно в карман и прислонился головой к стеклу. Через несколько дней у него определенно появятся страшные мешки под глазами. Смешно же будет объяснять их Армину и Микасе. 

Он закрыл глаза и зевнул. В любом случае придется им все рассказать, но стоит ли начать с самого начала? Все же он надеялся, Микаса нормально отнесется к тому, что он спал со своим боссом. 

Стук в окно с противоположной стороны вырвал его из мыслей, но он даже не шелохнулся. Вот дерьмо. Полиция уже нашла его? Может, если он притворится спящим, они оставят его.

Эрен так и сидел не реагируя, но стук усилился. Черт. Может, они уйдут, если он притворится, что умер. Вокруг машины послышалось шарканье. Неизвестный тщетно подергал все двери машины и снова затарабанил, когда понял, что они закрыты. Эрен шумно сглотнул. Этот кто-то пытался взломать машину? Отчасти он даже на это надеялся: можно было воспользоваться моментом и хорошенько с кем-то подраться. Он мог бы надрать чью-то задницу и преподать урок, что к нему лезть не стоит. 

Эрен медленно открыл один глаз и увидел за окном Ривая, который смотрел прямо на него. 

Неожиданный поворот.

— Открывай, пацан, я вижу, что ты проснулся, — приглушенный голос из-за двери для Эрена прозвучал четко и ясно. Он открыл оба глаза и нахмурился.

— Что тебе нужно? 

Тишина. Эрен снова закрыл глаза в надежде, что Ривай уйдет, если его будут долго игнорировать.

Прошло пять секунд.

Прошло пять минут.

Его часы просигналили два часа ночи, но он по-прежнему чувствовал на себе буравящий взгляд Ривая. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что тот не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр. Резко вздохнув, он снова поднялся и замучено уставился на Ривая. 

— Ты собираешься тут всю ночь простоять? — и снова без ответа. Эрен застонал, вытянул руку и нажал на кнопку блокировки двери. — Ладно... 

Ривай резко распахнул дверь, не дав ему опомниться, и забрался в машину. Эрен никогда не видел, чтобы он так быстро двигался. Ривай рывком схватил его за ворот и сильно треснул по затылку.

— Какого черта?! — вскипел Эрен, потирая ушибленное место. Ривай буквально пригвоздил его взглядом. 

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — он говорил тихо и угрожающе. — Я провел всю чертову ночь в поисках тебя. Вообще отлично. Ты хоть знаешь, в какой части города находишься? 

— Конечно, знаю, — выплюнул Эрен в ответ, чувствуя себя в ловушке, зажатый между телом Ривая и дверью машины. — Если кто-нибудь полезет ко мне, я смогу за себя постоять...

— Я сомневаюсь. Разве что это будет стычка один на один. Но люди, которые разгуливают тут по ночам... Они нечестно играют, — Ривай окинул его взглядом. — Ты здесь чужой. Тебе повезло, что это оказался я, а не кто-то другой. 

Эрен дернулся, насупившись. Голос Ривая звучал напряженно, раньше он такого не слышал. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел — к ним подъехала другая машина. Ривай застыл.

Из машины вышел зрелый мужчина, лысый и со странными усами, будто из порно девяностых годов. Он направился в их сторону. Ривай сжал волосы Эрена в кулак и ткнул его носом в сиденье машины. 

— Ни слова, — тихо прошипел он и развернулся к мужчине, который всматривался в окно машины. 

— Ривай?

— Пиксис.

Эрен выглянул со своего положения и увидел, как загорелись глаза у Пиксиса, когда тот признал Ривая. 

— Давно не виделись. И что ты здесь делаешь посреди ночи? Не думаю, что ты решил вернуться к старым делам, — Пиксис вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

— Вряд ли, — сказал Ривай, стараясь отвечать нейтрально и коротко. Он сильнее сжал волосы Эрена, и тот напрягся изо всех сил, чтобы не заскулить. — Я тут только для того, чтобы забрать своего заблудшего пса. 

Пиксис глянул на Эрена, который все еще лежал, уткнувшись лицом в сиденье. Он издал легкий смешок и снова перевел взгляд на Ривая. 

— Пожалуй, я не буду спрашивать, как тебе живется конторской жизнью, — он достал зажигалку и прикурил сигарету. — Повезло, что я оказался тут первым. Ты же знаешь, что это за место...

— Помню, — перебил его Ривай, глядя изнутри машины. — Здесь сейчас только ты? Сколько у нас времени до того, как приедут все остальные? 

Пиксис улыбнулся, затягиваясь и выпуская колечко дыма.

— Я дам вам пять минут. 

Ривай коротко ему кивнул. 

— Тогда мы поедем, — он отпустил волосы Эрена и толкнул его к переднему сидению. — Не приближайся ближе, чем на два корпуса машины. Сделаешь один неверный шаг — сам будешь синоват, — прошипел он и вышел из машины, остановившись напротив Пиксиса. — Спасибо. 

Пиксис улыбнулся.

— Будь я на твоем месте, то уже притопил бы педаль в пол.

Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Эрен перелез вперед. Что бы тут ни происходило, он слишком устал и запутался, чтобы сейчас разбираться во всем. Единственное, что он теперь понимал, — им надо срочно убираться отсюда. Проследив, как Ривай запрыгнул в свою машину и выехал со стоянки, Эрен последовал сразу за ним. Он смотрел только вперед, глянув в зеркало заднего вида всего один раз, чтобы увидеть, как на стоянке собираются люди. Эрен шумно сглотнул. Это все из-за него? Тот человек не был офицером, и, судя по всему, он хорошо знал Ривая...

Быть не может, чтобы Ривай был замешан в противозаконных махинациях, так ведь? 

Так?

Он помотал головой, концентрируясь на машине Ривая, чтобы не пропустить ни одного поворота. Он не знал здешних мест, но Ривай рассекал по улицам так, будто каждый день тут ездил. Они петляли по жилым районам, пока не доехали до другого конца города. Наконец они приблизились к дому Ривая. Эрен не знал, что до дома можно добраться этим путем.

Эрен не знал, что ему теперь говорить Риваю. Тот привез его обратно к себе домой, но Эрен словно приклеился к месту, разглядывая носки своих ботинок. Вдалеке загрохотал гром. 

Ривай стоял на пороге и смотрел на него. Эрен шумно сглотнул, оторвался наконец от машины и направился к нему. Даже с разделявшего их расстояния было видно, что Ривай очень зол. Эрен остановился рядом с ним и буквально почувствовал прямой буравящий взгляд. 

 

Спустя несколько секунд Ривай отвернулся и открыл входную дверь. Вернуться обратно в его дом было чем-то невероятным, особенно после того, что случилось несколько часов назад. Эрен потер затылок там, где Ривай его больно хватал. 

— Что там произошло? 

Ривай раздраженно цокнул языком, вешая ключи на крючок в кухне. Робко следуя за ним, Эрен осторожно за ним наблюдал и держался на расстоянии. 

— Маленьким мальчикам не стоит разъезжать ночью по большому городу. 

— А ты, значит, кто-то вроде босса мафии? — на что получил еще один колючий взгляд, но все равно продолжил. — Там было место встречи для собачьих боев или что? 

Ривай усмехнулся. Он прошел мимо Эрена, задев его плечом, и сел на диван. Эрен остался на месте.

— Я давным-давно отмыл свои руки от этого дерьма. Тебе повезло, что я появился вовремя, иначе ты стал бы фаршем.

— Так что все это было? 

— У тебя талант попадать в неприятности, да? Это была территория Пиксиса. Повезло, что мы попались сначала ему, а не его людям, — Ривай провел рукой по волосам. — Ты невероятно безмозглый сопляк, который до сих пор не осознал, что был на волоске от смерти. 

Эрен не проронил ни слова. Ривай тоже молчал. В конце концов, Эрен заговорил первым: 

— Извини.

Ривай резко выдохнул, поворачивая голову к Эрену. 

— Не всем везет в детстве иметь кого-то, кто мог бы о них позаботиться, ясно? Я далеко не горжусь тем, что творил раньше, но и не собираюсь выслушивать твои замечания. Мои старые связи только что спасли твою задницу.

Эрену нечего было ответить. Какое-то время они молчали, слушая тишину, Ривай — сидя на диване, а Эрен — стоя за ним. 

Наконец, Ривай встал и потянулся.

— Иди поспи. У тебя три часа до подъема, чтобы помочь мне подготовиться к деловой встрече. 

Эрен свел брови.

— Но я...

— Спокойной ночи, сопляк. 

И на этом их разговор закончился.

Ривай ушел в свою комнату и закрыл дверь, оставив удивленного Эрена в полной тишине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«We could have had it all... » — строчка из песни Adele — Rolling in the Deep


	7. Повернуть время вспять

Напряжение душило страшно.

Эрен побаивался возвращаться в офис. Вместо этого он крутился вокруг машины с полной папкой бумаг, которые нужно было доставить Риваю. Эрен присел на капот и поднял глаза на маленький клочок неба, который виднелся за небоскребами. 

Определенно, это он виноват. 

Поначалу тишина в офисе казалась ему приятно умиротворяющей. Сперва он подумал, что это из-за сегодняшнего совещания. Каждый был погружен в свой собственный маленький мир. Эрен выполнял поручения, делал заметки и избегал разговоров о кулинарных школах. Не слышно было ни громкого смеха продажников, ни рассерженных воплей о ставках между стажерами. Эрену даже понравилось такое положение дел. 

Поначалу.

Но один день тишины растянулся на два, и сегодня шел уже третий день, а все никак не вставало на свои места. 

Офис был каким-то слишком сплоченным. Словно по цепной реакции — как только стих один, то сразу стихли и все остальные, а производительность труда снизилась. И дело было даже не в работниках. Ханджи была не такая веселая, даже скудное чувство юмора Ривая совсем сошло на нет. Напряженная атмосфера распространялась лесным пожаром, и Эрен был почти уверен, что все это из-за них с Риваем… 

Неожиданно закон всех компаний о запрете служебных романов обрел для Эрена огромный смысл. 

Но виноват был не только он. С какой стороны ни глянь, Ривай пытался заставить его поступить в колледж. А Эрену нужен был любимый, а не отец. 

И все же. Той ночью он едва не вляпался по уши. Эрен знал, что обязан Риваю жизнью — ну или, по крайней мере, целыми костями и отсутствием фингала под глазом, — но выразить благодарность тому, кто почти с тобой не разговаривает, было труднее, чем он думал. 

Эрен запустил пятерню в волосы и замер, когда затылок кольнуло. Его взгляд непроизвольно метнулся к окну верхнего этажа, туда, где находился офис Ривая. За тонированными стеклами ничего не было видно, но Эрен знал, что взгляд Ривая мог бы пробуравить сталь, если бы он того захотел. Он слишком часто ощущал на себе этот взгляд, чтобы спутать его с чем-то другим. 

Эрен вздохнул, взял папку и поднялся с капота своей красной машины. 

Ему определенно стоило напиться.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Кто сказал этому сопляку, что сегодня можно уйти домой пораньше? — пробурчал Ривай себе под нос, подъезжая к своей стоянке, когда увидел там уже припаркованную машину Эрена. Эрен ушел, не сказав никому ни слова под предлогом похода в туалет.

Можно подумать, его там в унитаз засосало.

Ривай хлопнул дверью машины, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем нужно, подошел к входной двери и, легко открыв ее, совершенно не удивился, что она не заперта. Несмотря на периодические приступы кретинизма, обычно Эрен вел себя довольно внимательно. 

Видимо, сегодня было исключением. 

— Йегер! — он машинально направился в сторону кухни, заранее зная, где искать Эрена. Предсказуем до ужаса. 

— Рива-а-ай!..

Не такого ответа он ожидал. 

Он почти не видел Эрена, сидящего за островом и улыбающегося до ушей. До ушей. Эрен не сказал ему за всю неделю и трех внятных предложений, а сейчас сидел и улыбался, будто ничего не произошло. 

Риваю понадобилось с полминуты, чтобы в мозгу все сложилось. Пустая рюмка рядом с Эреном, напротив — бутылка «Егермейстера»...

— Святые угодники.

Эрен согласно кивнул: 

— Да-а-а, пить из рюмки — это фу. 

— Сколько ты уже выпил? 

— Одну. Ну, не целую, потому что я случайно расплескал немного. Пить из рюмки — это фу. 

— Ты уже это говорил, — вздохнул Ривай. Он обошел кругом стол и сел на свое место рядом с Эреном. — Тебя так убрало с одной рюмки? — с насмешкой. — Как мало тебе надо. 

Эрен недовольно сморщил нос, когда Ривай опустился рядом с ним. Ривай заметил, что он часто так делает, когда злится.

— Я не настолько пьян! Просто мне хорошо. Очень хорошо. 

Ривай прищурился. Потом вздохнул и положил ладонь ему на лоб.

— Да, я понял. А теперь иди ложись сп... 

— Не указывай мне, что делать! — перебил его Эрен, сбросив чужую руку со своего лба и прижав ее к столу. Он посмотрел на удивленного Ривая и продолжил: — Для этого у меня есть сестра. Так что не указывай мне, что делать. 

Ривай глянул ну руку Эрена, которая все еще лежала на его собственной, и вопросительно поднял бровь. Когда до Эрена дошло, он отдернул ее, будто ошпарившись. Он сложил руки на коленях и покраснел. 

— Черт, прости, — Эрен опустил взгляд и сжал кулаки. Собравшись, он снова поднял голову. — Эй, а давай с тобой поиграем?

Ривай неодобрительно уставился на него, совсем не разделяя энтузиазма. Эрен помотал головой и быстро попытался исправиться:

— Нет, вроде алкогольной игры. Ну знаешь, эта, ну которая, никогда не я... нет, стой... Никогда не буду... как там? 

Ривай вздохнул:

— «Я никогда не», — и закатил глаза, когда Эрен радостно кивнул. — Ты продержишься раунда три, Йегер. И, кроме того, я не в настроении сейчас...

— Трус! — перебил его Эрен. — Ты просто боишься! Но мы можем разбавить водой… Раз уж тебе так страшно.

Ривай сжал пальцами переносицу. 

— Йегер, ты не хочешь ввязываться в алкогольные игры со мной. 

— Но я хочу.

Ривай долго смотрел на него, тарабаня пальцами по столу. Эрен упрямо не отводил взгляд.

В конце концов, Ривай вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Эрен, богом клянусь, завтра ты выйдешь на работу, даже если умрешь от похмелья.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен шумно втянул воздух, глядя на рюмки с «Егермейстером», разбавленным водой, и поставил одну перед собой.

— Я начну первым, — он резко выдохнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Э-э... Я никогда... никому не отсасывал. 

— Йегер. 

— Ох, ладно, это был дешевый прием, — Эрен стыдливо улыбнулся под взглядом Ривая. — Я никогда не занимался сексом в машине. 

Ривай со вздохом взял рюмку и опрокинул ее. Эрен рассмеялся.

— Я знал! Это потому что ты такой малень... — он оборвал себя на полуслове, заметив взгляд Ривая. — Проехали. Твоя очередь. 

— Я никогда не ходил неделю немытый, — на лице Ривая отразился полнейший ужас, когда он увидел, что Эрен потянулся к рюмке. — Ты отвратителен. 

Эрен нахмурился и пожал плечами.

— Всем было хреново в средней школе. Ладно, я никогда не... — он сделал паузу, цокнул языком и улыбнулся. — Не был в гей-баре! 

Ривай закатил глаза и взял еще одну рюмку. И скривился, поставив ее на место: 

— Эту я мало разбавил. 

— Тебе не нравится Егер? — Эрен наклонил голову. Это был единственный ликер, который отыскался в доме, поэтому Эрен предположил, что Ривай больше всего любил именно его. 

— Не в чистом виде, — он сделал паузу. — Я никогда не был у океана. 

Эрен улыбнулся. 

— Никогда! Я никогда... не был пассивом! 

Ривай хмуро на него посмотрел.

— Пацан, игра называется не «Я когда-то был». Ты даже не знаешь, как в нее играть. 

— Ладно, тогда я сам выпью. Мне просто любопытно, — он взял рюмку, но как только попытался поднести ее ко рту, Ривай тут же ее выхватил и осушил залпом.

— Серьезно? Т-так значит, я могу... 

— Нет, — резко перебил Ривай. Эрен поскучнел. – Ну, может, когда-нибудь… Когда ты будешь четко осознавать, что делаешь. 

Эрен кивнул и выпил из другой рюмки. Отставив ее в сторону, он вытер рот и озадаченно посмотрел на Ривая:

— Чья теперь очередь? 

Ривай моргнул. 

— Твоя? Нет, стой. Моя? — он пожал плечами. — Да без разницы, давай ты. 

— Я никогда не состоял в преступных группировках. 

Ривай остановил дернувшуюся было руку.

— Засранец мелкий... Это из-за того, что случилось той ночью? 

Эрен сонно кивнул. Ривай со вздохом потянулся к рюмке. 

— В каком-то смысле, наверное. Если ты оказываешься ребенком на улице, то идешь к любой семье, которая примет тебя, — он выпил и, заметив выражение лица Эрена, быстро добавил: — Ты в безопасности, так что перестань переживать. Я уже сказал, что отмыл руки от всего этого. 

Эрен опустил взгляд. Неожиданно его руки стали такими интересными. 

— На самом деле я... — он прочистил горло, снова взглянув на Ривая. — Как ты поднялся от уличного хулигана до владельца компании? 

— Эрвин и Ханджи, — вздохнул Ривай, ненадолго уставившись в одну точку невидящим взглядом. Эрен попытался напрячь мозги, пересиливая дурман в голове. Эрвин? Имя казалось знакомым, но он никак не мог вспомнить. Ривай посмотрел на озадаченного Эрена и пояснил: — Эрвин — блондин, он сидел здесь, когда ты пришел и взорвался гневными воплями.

Эрен поморщился. Взорвался гневными воплями. Он решил проигнорировать эти слова и согласно кивнул.

— А почему Эрвин больше там не работает? 

Ривай промолчал, посмотрев на Эрена тяжелым взглядом.

— Моя очередь. Я никогда не говорил кому-либо, что люблю его, если это не так. 

Эрен почесал нос, недовольный тем, что Ривай не ответил на его вопрос. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу, но даже несмотря на туман в голове, понимал, что Ривай все равно не даст четкий ответ. Вздохнув, он посмотрел на рюмку перед собой.

— Никогда. 

Ривай промолчал, и по выражению лица было не понятно, о чем он думает. Эрен облизал пересохшие губы.

— Я никогда никому не признавался в любви. Вообще, — на этот раз Ривай удивленно поднял бровь и взял одну из оставшихся рюмок. Эрен плотно сжал губы, наблюдая за тем, как ликер исчезает у него во рту. — Это был Эрвин? 

Ривай не ответил, и Эрен все понял. Он кивнул, опустив глаза. А потом решительно взглянул на Ривая, и спросил: 

— Почему вы больше не вместе? 

От Эрена не укрылось, что обычно непробиваемый Ривай отреагировал на его вопрос более эмоционально. Он закатил глаза и резко нахмурился.

— Если ты ждешь длинную слезливую историю, то я тебя разочарую. В жизни так бывает: изменились обстоятельства, и он ушел из компании, чтобы начать собственное дело. Мы разошлись спокойно, если ты это хотел узнать. 

— И как долго вы были вместе? 

У Ривая дернулась бровь.

— Это что, сраный «вопрос – ответ»? — Эрен прикусил губу и Ривай продолжил. — Ты в чем-то не уверен? Эрен, уже три года как все в прошлом, — он сжал переносицу. — Господи... 

— Извини, просто было любопытно, — Эрен перевел взгляд, уставившись на стену над его головой. Они посидели в тишине, после чего Эрен снова заговорил: — Эй, Ривай, я... — он осекся, не до конца уверенный в том, что хочет сказать, и помотал головой. Он попытался снова спросить: — Почему... ты так сильно хочешь меня куда-то отправить? 

Ривай раздраженно цокнул языком, заметив, как Эрен избегает его взгляда. Он посмотрел на забытые рюмки с ликером и перевел взгляд на Эрена.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, по той же причине, по которой ты не хочешь ехать. 

Эрен удивленно распахнул глаза, уставившись на него, но теперь уже Ривай смотрел в сторону. 

Ривай знал, что причины в любом случае очень похожи. Было опрометчиво приводить молодого парня в свой дом, брать его под свое крыло — особенно когда они начали делить обеды, постель, жизни. 

Но если он скажет, что был против такого риска и того, что из этого вышло, то соврет. 

— П-правда? — Эрен не мог поверить. Он усиленно пытался понять, правильно ли расслышал или напился уже настолько, что принимает желаемое за действительное. Ривай угрожающе прищурился.

— Если хочешь что-то сказать, то говори уже.

Эрен сглотнул. Сейчас или никогда, верно?

— Я... люблю тебя. 

Слова получились чуть громче шепота и намного нежнее задуманного. На лице Ривая не дрогнул ни один мускул, но он перевел взгляд на Эрена. В его глазах мелькнуло нечто нечитаемое, и Эрен попробовал еще раз:

— Я люблю тебя, — в этот раз он сказал громче. Наклонившись к Риваю, он расплылся в улыбке. — Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я лю... мфх!

Ривай прервал его, схватив за галстук и дернув на себя, и впился в губы. Эрен непроизвольно открыл рот, смакуя вкус алкоголя и Ривая. 

Поцелуй закончился так же внезапно, как и начался. Ривай отстранился, его щеки полыхали румянцем. Эрен упивался видом. 

— Взаимно. 

Эрен расплылся в широкой пьяной улыбке, но через мгновение его взгляд посерьезнел.

— Ну так скажи. 

— Что? 

— Скажи. 

Ривай прищурился, глядя на Эрена, медленно наклонился, едва касаясь губами его губ, и шепотом ответил: 

— Я тоже тебя люблю. 

Прежде чем Ривай успел отстраниться, Эрен порывисто прижался к его губам. Он улыбнулся в поцелуй и обнял Ривая за талию, а потом уткнулся головой ему в изгиб шеи, что-то довольно промычав. 

Ривай раздраженно застонал, но все же положил голову ему на макушку. 

— Господи, ты же совсем пьяный. 

— Все может быть, — и, сделав паузу, Эрен добавил. — Я поеду в тот колледж. Но только если буду приезжать домой. Каждые выходные. 

— Прямо каждые выходные? 

— Ага, — он выдохнул Риваю в шею, отчего у того по спине побежали мурашки. — И каждые каникулы. И хочу созваниваться по скайпу. Каждый день. 

— Ты пьян. 

— Угу. 

Они посидели так немного. Эрен обнимал Ривая, сидя за кухонным островом, в уютной тишине было слышно только их дыхание. 

Пока Ривай не заметил, что дыхание Эрена стало каким-то слишком ровным.

Ривай чуть подвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но тот даже не шелохнулся. 

— Эрен? – нахмурился он.

Ответом ему стал громкий всхрап. Ривай застонал, но вопреки всему уголки его губ дернулись вверх. 

— Мелкий говнюк. Тебе завтра лучше помнить каждое чертово слово, которое ты сказал и услышал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация/Illustration
> 
> http://i.cubeupload.com/LJ7RqT.jpg - English  
> http://i.imgur.com/V93R60Q.jpg - Русский  
> Xenia STORM


	8. Время на исходе

**Два месяца и одна неделя до отъезда.**

Эрен пребывал в прострации.

Он лежал в постели в одних трусах и просто физически не мог так тесно прижиматься к Риваю, не делая при этом ничего неприличного.

Хотя побеспокоиться все же стоило о другом. Где-то в глубине сознания он это понимал. Однако...

Он смутно помнил прошлую ночь. Кое-что хорошо отпечаталось в памяти: они произнесли те самые заветные слова — я тоже тебя люблю, я тоже тебя люблю, я тоже тебя люблю. Эрен был счастлив, что запомнил их, и теперь мог проигрывать в голове снова и снова. Еще он помнил алкогольную игру, и как после нее они разоткровенничались, и как он уснул на кухне в руках Ривая.

Эрен был уверен, что они еще о чем-то говорили. Он никак не мог вспомнить, о чем, но слова маячили где-то в подсознании.

Что его беспокоило сейчас больше всего, так это то, как он оказался в постели Ривая. Ривай принес его сюда? Он прокрался сам, когда Ривай уснул? У них был умопомрачительный секс, и Эрен его даже не помнит?

Он слегка подвинулся и сел. Нет, если бы у них что-то было, он бы сейчас это почувствовал. Разве что... Он вспомнил фрагмент вчерашнего разговора о возможной смене ролей в постели.

— Это что еще за выражение?

Справа от него раздался голос Ривая и вырвал Эрена из размышлений. Эрен заметил недовольный взгляд, после чего глянул ниже и увидел, что тот был полностью одет.

— Почему я почти голый? — нахмурился Эрен.

Ривай стал снимать с себя пижаму, переодеваясь в приготовленную заранее, аккуратно сложенную рядом одежду. Эрен едва не рассмеялся: каким же педантичным он был, даже в пьяном состоянии.

— Вот ты мне и скажи, — с издевкой ответил Ривай, снимая пижамные штаны и не обращая никакого внимания на откровенно глазевшего на него Эрена. — Это ты во сне раздеваешься. Кстати, на будущее: напомни мне не давать тебе уснуть, когда напьешься. Ты ворочаешься даже сильнее, чем в трезвом состоянии.

Эрен потупился, глядя на сложенные на коленях руки.

— А. Значит мы не... ну, ты понял... ничего не делали?

Ривай остановился, надев штаны, и оглянулся на Эрена.

— Тебе что, двенадцать? — с насмешкой спросил он, а потом вздохнул и добавил: — Нет, мы «ничего не делали». Ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

Эрен уловил в его голосе легкий оттенок разочарования — совсем крохотный, он едва пробивался сквозь толщу безразличия. Эрен отрицательно замотал головой.

— Нет, нет, нет! Я помню! Почти все... вроде бы, — Ривай молчал, и Эрен продолжил: — Я помню... игру. Что узнал о тебе много нового. Что мы сказали... сказали... ну, ты понял… И что я уснул. У тебя на руках. 

Ривай все еще смотрел скептически.

— А между признаниями и тем, что ты напускал на меня слюней, как дите-переросток?

Эрен побледнел.

— Между этим что-то было?

Глядя, как Эрен сник, Ривай цокнул языком и приблизился к нему.

— Полагаю, обещание все еще в силе, так?

Прежде чем Эрен успел ответить, Ривай поцеловал его в шею. Продолжая покрывать ее сладкими поцелуями, он медленно опустил Эрена на кровать и, взяв его за руку, переплел свои пальцы с его.

— Что на тебя нашло? — тихо спросил Эрен и довольно вздохнул, когда Ривай провел зубами по его ключице. Он повернул голову, открывая больше доступа к шее, и бросил взгляд на часы.

Одиннадцать утра.

Эрен резко подскочил, скинув с себя Ривая, и стукнулся с ним лбом. Ошеломленный Ривай отшатнулся и зло на него уставился.

— Какого черта?

Не обращая на него внимания, Эрен скатился с кровати и судорожно принялся искать одежду.

— Уже одиннадцать... Черт возьми, Ривай, мы так опаздываем!..

— Эрен...

— Мы уже на четыре часа опаздываем, срань господня. Ханджи уже звонила? Твою мать, где мой телефон?..

— Эрен...

— О, нет! Костюм весь мятый, а другой я еще не выстирал, черт, черт, что мне...

— Эрен!

Эрен узнал этот тон и наконец остановился. Он медленно поднял голову и посмотрел в потемневшие глаза Ривая. Его взглядом сейчас можно было убивать.

— Я уже позвонил и предупредил, что мы будем позже, — прорычал он, потирая лоб. Эрен нахмурился.

— Почему? — Эрен поднялся на ноги и теперь смотрел на Ривая сверху вниз. — Если ты думаешь, что у меня похмелье, то я чувствую себя вполне неплохо, разве что голова побаливает, но, думаю, это просто сушня... к... — он замолчал, когда взгляд Ривая стал еще суровее. Надо сказать, к большому изумлению Эрена. Люди могли говорить что угодно о безэмоциональности Ривая, но его злость всегда проявлялась отчетливо и со множеством оттенков.

— Если бы дело было в этом, я бы нагрузил тебя работой, как лошадь. Чтоб знал, как пить до совершеннолетия, — Ривай поджал губы. — Но у нас другие планы.

— Планы? — Эрен повторил слово, будто оно было иностранным, и недоуменно посмотрел на Ривая. Тот кивнул.

— Планы. Сегодня ночью ты на кое-что согласился, так что у нас мало времени, и неплохо бы начать прямо сейчас. Мы идем по магазинам.

— Зачем?

— За вещами для общежития в колледж, потому что черта с два ты возьмешь мои.

**Два месяца до отъезда.**

— Колледж?

Армин и Микаса отреагировали практически одинаково, даже переспросили одновременно. Эрен смущенно улыбнулся и почесал затылок.

— Ну да... Знаю, я говорил, что не создан для колледжа, но это кулинарная академия, — объяснил Эрен, обводя взглядом людей, толпящихся в ресторанном дворике. Микаса было открыла рот, но Эрен продолжил: — И прежде чем вы что-нибудь скажете про стоимость, мне не надо об этом беспокоиться. Все уже оплачено.

— Оплачено? — в ее взгляде вспыхнуло подозрение.

— Кое-кто уже заплатил за мое обучение, Микаса! — она еще сильнее прищурилась, и Эрен вздохнул. Отлично. Ему и так было не по себе из-за того, что он не рассказал им о своих отношениях с Риваем. Но он не хотел ничего говорить, пока сам во всем не разобрался. К тому же у Армина и Микасы было полно своих забот, было бы нечестно вываливать на них еще и его проблемы. Эрен втянул воздух.

— Ривай, мой па... мой начальник платит за колледж, — закончил Эрен и в защитном жесте скрестил руки перед собой. Вероятно, неудобство отразилось на его лице, потому что Армин неловко улыбнулся:

— Это... Отлично, Эрен! В колледже непросто, так что если тебе понадобится помощь, обращайся...

— Спасибо, Армин.

Микаса все еще смотрела на него, поджав губы, и Эрен стойко выдержал ее взгляд.

— У тебя появился папик, Эрен... — нахмурилась она.

Возможно, он бы разозлился на ее осуждающий тон, если бы не был так ошарашен ее словами.

— Что?! — Микаса на его возглас только подняла бровь, поэтому он продолжил: — Нет, нет, ты все неправильно поняла...

— Он ведь старше тебя, так? — перебила она. Эрен нахмурился.

— Да, но это не имеет...

— Он богаче тебя.

— Я... Да, но...

— Он покупает тебе вещи, и ты живешь в его доме.

— Мой дом сгорел!

Микаса смерила его взглядом.

— И ты спишь с ним?

— Это... Это не твое дело, — пробормотал Эрен. Микаса глянула на Армина, который выглядел так, словно готов был броситься с моста от смущения. — Ты все не так поняла. Просто... Дай мне объяснить с самого начала.

И он объяснил. Он рассказал все от начала до конца. Все, о чем они не знали. О том, как они с Риваем изводили друг друга, а потом, наконец, сошлись, о том, как он чуть не погиб и был спасен, как дева в беде. Про разговор о колледже, про алкогольную игру, про свое обещание.

Микаса за весь рассказ не проронила ни слова, тарабаня пальцами по пластиковой столешнице. Армин слушал внимательно и мягко улыбнулся, когда Эрен закончил.

— Я рад за тебя, — сказал он, подпирая ладонью подбородок. — Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы ты нам сразу все рассказал, но...

Эрен кивнул.

— Простите, что не рассказал. Я не хотел вас этим беспокоить, тем более пока сам не знал, что происходит, — он повернулся к Микасе, которая все еще поджимала губы. — Микаса?

— Мне не нравится, что он бывший бандит, — она опасно прищурилась. — Очень подозрительно. Ты уверен, что это простое турагентство?

— Думаю, я бы уже заметил что-нибудь странное, — ответил Эрен. — И я не ждал, что тебе понравится, но, наверно, поэтому это моя жизнь, а не твоя. 

Она открыла рот, собираясь что-то ответить, но потом передумала и опустила взгляд. Спустя пару секунд она снова посмотрела на Эрена, и на ее губах играла едва заметная улыбка.

— Думаю, ты прав. Я иногда забываю, что мы оба теперь взрослые, — Микаса выделила слово «оба». Потом она снова посерьезнела и добавила: — Я все еще хочу с ним встретиться.

Эрен с трудом сглотнул.

— Я... поговорю с ним об этом.

— Хорошо.

**Полтора месяца до отъезда.**

— Что, никто из вас, засранцы бесполезные, не может вспомнить ни одного приличного заведения? — прорычал Ривай, оглядывая подчиненных, собравшихся в конференц-зале. Ханджи вздохнула.

— Ривай, мы уже час ломаем голову. Он скоро вернется, а ты продолжаешь отметать все предложения, — по залу прошел гул одобрительного бормотания. Ривай нахмурился.

— Я только что послал его еще по двум поручениям, оба в разных концах города. У нас есть еще по меньшей мере час, — отрезал Ривай. — И, возможно, я не отметал бы все предложения, если бы вы, ребята, могли придумать что-то получше «Сабвэя». Мы устраиваем прощальную вечеринку для шеф-повара, а не для Джареда Фогла*.

На другом конце стола застонала Имир.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что Эрен успел стать таким говнюком, чтобы жаловаться на пиццу или что-то в этом роде. Знаю, вы с ним много общаетесь, но не думаю, что он так быстро мог перенять эту черту.

Ривай хмурился, не обращая на нее внимания.

— Неужели мы исчерпали все варианты? Кончайте делать вид, будто это страшный геморрой, вы все только и делаете, что ни хрена не делаете, — он посмотрел на Сашу, сверкнув глазами, когда она откусила кусочек очередного кренделька.

— Хм, — начала она, и все повернулись к ней. Аккуратно зажав упаковку кренделей между ног, она постучала пальцем по подбородку. — А пусть Эрен сам все приготовит!

В зале повисло потрясенное молчание, пока Имир не нарушила его своим смехом.

— Ты серьезно, Саша? — она снова засмеялась, остановившись лишь тогда, когда Криста пнула ее под столом. — Ау! За что?

— Ш-ш-ш, — шикнула на нее Криста, а потом повернулась к Саше. — Саша, не думаю, что это... сработает, — она мило улыбнулась. — Мы же пытаемся устроить вечеринку для него, — Криста выделила последнее слово.

— Я знаю! — кивнула Саша. — Но если он об этом не знает, мы же можем сказать, что это на чей-нибудь день рождения.

Снова повисла тишина, пока Райнер наконец не сказал:

— В общем-то... это хорошая идея.

Ханджи хлопнула в ладоши:

— Саша, ты гений! У нас будет вкусная еда, и это все еще будет сюрприз! — она с надеждой посмотрела на Ривая. — Что скажешь?

Он задумался на пару секунд, а потом посмотрел на Сашу.

— Напомни мне тебя повысить.

Над столом грянули аплодисменты, и Саша смущенно улыбнулась. Когда аплодисменты стихли, Ривай кашлянул, привлекая внимание к себе.

— Еще один момент. Если мы хотим, чтобы все получилось, нам нужно говорить одно и то же. Чей день рождения?

На этот раз голос подал Конни:

— Бертольда? Эрен его не очень хорошо знает, так что не должно возникнуть проблем.

По залу прошелся одобрительный шепоток. Бертольду было немного неловко, но это не слишком отличалось от его обычного состояния, так что Ривай решил, что все в порядке. Кивнув, он встал из-за стола.

— Хорошо. Совещание окончено.

**Один месяц до отъезда.**

— М-м-м, — довольно промычал Эрен Риваю в губы, почувствовав у него во рту привкус приготовленного им блюда. Это всегда доставляло ему удовольствие. Наконец Ривай прервал поцелуй и, глянув в телевизор, спихнул с себя Эрена.

— Реклама кончилась, свали.

Эрен обиженно захныкал, но позволил себя оттолкнуть. Он лег на спину на диване и уставился в потолок.

— У нас остался всего месяц, а ты предпочитаешь мне CSI**.

Это задумывалось как шутка, но все же боль просочилась в слова, отчего они прозвучали несколько иначе. Ривай хмуро на него посмотрел и, взяв пульт, поставил телевизор на паузу.

— Ладно, в чем дело?

Эрен снова сел и скрестил ноги по-турецки.

— Ни в чем. Я просто пошутил. Серьезно.

— О, ты добавил «серьезно» в конце предложения. О, да, я вижу, — Ривай скептически на него посмотрел. — Что-то случилось, раз уж ты такой приставучий, тем более лезешь ко мне во время CSI, хотя знаешь, что это важно для моего психического здоровья. Так что рассказывай.

Эрен неуютно поерзал.

— Микаса и Армин хотят с тобой встретиться.

— И все? — моргнул Ривай.

Эрен кивнул.

— Кажется, они думают, что ты мой папик.

Ривай издал смешок, качая головой.

— Я так понимаю, ты рассказал им про колледж?

— Конечно, рассказал. Они бы взбесились, узнав, что я вдруг куда-то уехал.

Ривай задумчиво поцокал языком, потом кивнул:

— Хорошо. Через пару недель мы празднуем день рождения Бертольда. И прийти могут не только люди из офиса, так что скажи им, пусть приходят.

Эрен почесал нос.

— На день рождения Бертольда? Это как-то...

— Это нормально, — оборвал его Ривай, дернув бровями. — Бертольд не будет против, и я смогу там с ними встретиться, потому что тусоваться с кучкой подростков неизвестно где я не собираюсь.

— Ну ладно, — нахмурился Эрен. — Им, наверное, надо будет принести какой-то подарок, потому что...

— Нет. Это просто небольшая приятельская встреча, — Ривай снова потянулся к пульту. — Теперь все? Потому что меня ждет сериал.

— Да, все, — кивнул Эрен и придвинулся чуть ближе. Ривай вздохнул, нажал на кнопку воспроизведения на пульте и позволил Эрену положить голову себе на плечо. Конечно, это было не все, что беспокоило Эрена, но пока Ривай решил не трогать его. Наверняка, тот всего лишь нервничал перед колледжем.

**Две недели до отъезда**

Эрен утер со лба пот, быстро оглянувшись на Ривая, убедиться, что тот не смотрит. Ривай сидел за островом, уткнувшись в свой «Айпад». Эрен нахмурился.

— Ты мне тут не поможешь немного?

Эрен не понимал, почему должен был готовить всю еду для завтрашнего праздника. По сути это было очередное поручение Ривая. Тот ему так и сказал: у тебя нет выбора. И, судя по тому, как продвигалась готовка, Эрен вряд ли ляжет спать этой ночью.

Ривай оторвался от планшета и поднял бровь.

— Ты просишь меня помочь с готовкой? Эрен, последним, что я готовил, были тосты. — Эрен нахмурился сильнее, и Ривай со вздохом выключил «Айпад». — Что?

— Что ты будешь делать, когда я уеду?

— Буду рыдать в подушку каждую ночь, потому что мой мир вращается вокруг тебя одного.

— Я о еде, — раздраженно сказал Эрен. — Ты же не вернешься к этим отвратным готовым обедам.

Да, Ривай и сам уже думал об этом, и в итоге понял, что после стряпни Эрена обеды на дом будут действительно отвратны.

Он пожал плечами:

— Что-нибудь придумаю.

Эрен прищурился, не сдвигаясь с места. Ривай смотрел на него безучастно.

— Никогда не поздно научиться готовить.

— Ты не научишь старого пса новым трюкам, Эрен, — язвительно сказал Ривай.

— Этот старый пес долго не проживет, если продолжит запихивать в себя переработанные транс-жиры, — заявил Эрен. — Просто помоги мне с мини-бургерами. Я не закончу со всем этим до завтра, если ты не поможешь.

Несколько секунд Ривай молча смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул.

У Эрена глаза загорелись, когда Ривай встал и направился к нему. Он подвинул к нему миску с крохотными котлетками и начал объяснять:

— Смотри, это смесь говяжьего фарша, лука и панировочных сухарей. Из нее можно налепить и обычных котлет для гамбургеров, но мы будем делать совсем маленькие. Видишь вон там гриль? — он указал на горизонтальный гриль на соседнем столе. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты выложил эти котлетки туда и обжарил их до готовности. Проще простого.

Ривай поднял брови:

— И как я узнаю, когда они будут готовы?

Эрен отмахнулся, взяв одну котлетку и бросив на сетку гриля. При контакте мясо громко зашипело.

— Это просто. Стали коричневыми — значит готовы. Только не сожги. И не забудь перевернуть, — Эрен бросил ему лопатку. Ривай поймал ее и смерил Эрена скептическим взглядом.

— Все будет хорошо. Поверь мне!

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Два часа спустя все было не хорошо.

Ривай умудрился спалить шесть котлет, причем спалить в прямом смысле — одна из них действительно загорелась. Метнувшись к грилю, чтобы потушить огонь, Эрен уронил открытую упаковку муки, и все вокруг в одночасье покрылось ровным слоем белой пудры. В кухне царил настоящий хаос, Ривай был зол, как черт, а Эрен никак не мог перестать смеяться.

— Ну не расстраивайся, — сказал он, пытаясь подбодрить Ривая. — Ну, то есть это было вполне неплохое начало.

— Спасибо, Эрен, не помогло.

— По крайней мере, ты неплохо смотришься с белыми пятнами на лице.

— Эрен.

И они договорились: Эрен заканчивает готовить сам, а Ривай потом убирается на кухне.

В конце концов, Эрен успел приготовить все из меню на завтра. Мини-бургеры с говядиной и курицей, мини-рулеты с лобстером, обжаренный миндаль и пицца с курицей. Ривай вычистил кухню сверху донизу, она стала даже чище, чем до начала готовки.

Совершенно вымотанный Эрен плюхнулся на стул, наблюдая, как Ривай домывает посуду.

— Эрен, тебе самому ведь нравится все, что ты приготовил? — обернулся Ривай, вытирая чашку.

Эрен немного рассеянно кивнул:

— Да, большая часть нравится. Хотя, миндаль не очень, — он поднял голову. — А что?

— Ничего, — и прежде чем он успел задать еще какие-нибудь вопросы, Ривай добавил: — Иди-ка ты спать. Я скоро приду.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — зевнул Эрен. Что-то было не так насчет завтрашней вечеринки, но он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться в этом. — Спокойной ночи, Ривай.

— Спокойной, Эрен.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Все приготовления были завершены. Ривай увез из дома готовые блюда еще до того, как Эрен проснулся. Все, за исключением лучших друзей Эрена, собрались в главном холле, где был натянут огромный плакат с надписью: «Удачи, Эрен!». Ханджи с Сашей даже купили по дороге торт-мороженое.

Не хватало только самого Эрена.

Ривай поручил ему отправить письмо, специально послав в почтовое отделение на другом конце города. В ответ он получил единственное сообщение: «?», но судя по тому, что Эрен все еще не вернулся, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он сделал, как было велено.

И когда Ривай был уже готов написать Эрену, чтобы тот поторапливался, ему пришло новое сообщение:

_«только что забрал микасу и армина. еле нашел ту дурацкую почту, про которую ты говорил. еду назад в офис»_

Ривай никогда бы не признался, но он уже давным-давно не бывал так взволнован. Он громко прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание, и объявил:

— Хорошо, слушайте все! Он уже на пути сюда. По местам!

Возникла небольшая потасовка, когда все начали суетливо искать место для укрытия, прячась под столами и за стульями. Ривай выключил свет и отступил в темный угол, надеясь, что все пройдет по плану.

На несколько минут в холле повисла абсолютная тишина, пока снаружи не послышались хлопки закрываемых дверей машины. Ривай втянул воздух в ожидании, когда откроется дверь, считая про себя:

— Один, два, три...

Он включил свет в тот момент, когда все выскочили из своих укрытий.

— Сюрприз!

Получилось далеко не синхронно, но выражение лица Эрена превзошло все ожидания.

Ханджи первая выползла из-под стола и, подлетев к Эрену, обняла его, едва не переломав пополам. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не броситься на пол в попытке защититься от нее. Но все равно попятился, когда Ханджи заключила его в объятия.

— Мы будем так скучать!

Потрясение на его лице сменилось неловкостью.

— Я-я тоже буду скучать, Ханджи, — пробормотал он, похлопывая ее по спине. — Но я ведь буду иногда приезжать... — Эрен посмотрел на Ривая и одними губами произнес: «Спаси меня». Ривай усмехнулся.

— Ханджи.

Она тут же отпустила Эрена и повернулась к Риваю, стоящему у нее за спиной. Подняв руки в наигранном поражении, она усмехнулась:

— Упс. Прости, не собираюсь забирать твоего парня, — она подмигнула ему и, тихо посмеиваясь, отошла. Эрен смущенно кашлянул, а потом поднял взгляд.

— О, точно. Ривай, это Микаса, — он указал на темноволосую девушку рядом с собой. — Микаса, Ривай.

Ривай окинул ее оценивающим взглядом, и Микаса ответила тем же. Эрен прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание, и повернулся в другую сторону.

— Армин, Ривай. Ривай, Армин.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Армин протянул руку и улыбнулся, когда Ривай ее пожал.

— И мне, — сказал Ривай и, повернувшись к Микасе, поднял бровь. — И с вами тоже. Много наслышан о вас.

Похоже, он застал ее врасплох, судя по тому, как удивленно расширились ее глаза. Но потом она подозрительно сощурилась.

— Аналогично.

Почуяв беду, Эрен схватил Микасу за локоть и потянул в сторону:

— Пойдемте, я представлю вас остальным.

Перед тем, как они успели отойти к Саше, Эрен обернулся и прошептал Риваю:

— Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня пыхтеть на кухне шесть часов ради моей же вечеринки.

Ривай ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Эрен повел Микасу и Армина знакомиться с остальными.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Через несколько минут Ривай сидел в стороне и наблюдал за всеми, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то пронзительный взгляд. Обернувшись, он не был удивлен увидеть Микасу. Видимо, ей как-то удалось улизнуть от Эрена.

— Чему обязан удовольствием? — поднял бровь Ривай.

Прищурившись, она перешла сразу к сути:

— Вы действительно нравитесь Эрену. И я не знаю, что чувствуете к нему вы... Но я готова поверить, вы чувствуете то же самое, раз уж так далеко зашли и столько сделали для него. Но как его сестра я обязана предупредить, что если вы навредите ему, я сломаю вам нос.

— Приму к сведению. Хотя, как правило, вредит он себе сам, когда творит какую-нибудь глупость, — ответил Ривай, заметив, как раздулись ее ноздри от негодования. Они определенно брат и сестра, это точно.

— Он только и делает, что творит глупости. Но теперь это ваша работа — удерживать его от глупостей, — она опасно сверкнула глазами, давая понять, насколько серьезно настроена. — Так что я повторю: если вы ему навредите или допустите, чтобы он попал в беду, я сломаю вам нос.

— Договорились, — улыбнулся Ривай, протягивая руку.

Микаса пожала ее, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Надеюсь.

**Один день до отъезда.**

— Все вещи собрал?

— Ага, — Эрен рухнул на диван рядом с Риваем, совершенно измотанный сборами и погрузкой. Конечно же, Ривай хотел выехать с утра пораньше.

С другой стороны, не будет никакой суеты и сборов в последний момент.

Эрен подполз к Риваю и прижался к его губам, улыбаясь в поцелуй. Отстранившись, он уткнулся носом ему в шею.

— Такой доступный сегодня. Будешь по мне скучать?

Ривай поднял бровь.

— Мелкий засранец. Пожалуй, я буду скучать по твоей еде.

Эрен усмехнулся ему в шею, перекинул через него ногу и устроился на коленях. Почувствовав, как Ривай напрягся, Эрен сказал, лаская его кожу дыханием:

— Думаю, ты будешь скучать по кое-чему еще.

И в следующую секунду Ривай оттолкнул его, спихнул с себя, встал и направился к выходу из комнаты. Эрен сел, тревожно выглядывая из-за спинки дивана.

— Куда ты? — пискнул он. Такое резкое поведение было не похоже на Ривая. Ривай остановился и раздраженно вздохнул:

— В спальню. Можешь присоединиться.

О.

Эрена не пришлось приглашать дважды. Он вскочил с дивана и буквально по пятам пошел за Риваем. Дойдя до нужной двери, Ривай развернулся и впихнул его в спальню спиной вперед. 

Под колени врезался край кровати, и Эрен упал на нее. Ривай тут же оказался сверху. Зарывшись рукой ему в волосы, Эрен поцеловал его, сплетаясь языками, вовлекая в борьбу за доминирование, которую он был бы не прочь проиграть.

Неожиданно Ривай отстранился, и Эрен даже не смог сразу прочитать его выражение лица. Что это? Нерешительность? Сомнение? Что бы то ни было, Эрену оно не нравилось. Он нахмурился.

— Эрен.

Дыхание сбилось у них обоих. Ривай крепче сжал простыни по обеим сторонам от головы Эрена, глядя ему в глаза.

— Что?

— Хочешь, чтобы это запомнилось?

Вопрос застал его врасплох. Ривай не очень-то любил разговоры во время секса, особенно если для этого приходилось прерываться. Он что, вдруг почувствовал себя неуверенно? Эрен растерянно на него посмотрел.

— Да каждый раз так, Ривай, ты отличный...

Легкий шлепок по голове заставил его замолчать.

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал Ривай, с каждой секундой все больше раздражаясь. — Мне не нужно повышать самооценку. Я спрашиваю, хочешь ли ты, чтобы сегодня было по-другому?

Эрен колебался. «По-другому» могло значить многое, и не все из того, что пришло ему на ум, было положительным. Он заерзал под тяжелым взглядом Ривая.

— О чем именно ты говоришь?

Ривай застонал. Достаточно ходить вокруг да около. Он взял Эрена за плечи и перевернулся на спину, так что Эрен оказался сверху.

— Что... Чт-мммф!

Он не смог договорить, потому что Ривай дернул его вниз за воротник рубашки и заткнул рот жестким поцелуем. Снова отстранившись, он подался бедрами вверх, вырывая у Эрена сдавленный стон.

— Смазка в ящике с моей стороны, — сказал он, будто Эрену нужно было напоминать. Он согласно кивнул и скатился с Ривая, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки. Ривай решил воспользоваться моментом и быстро разделся. Когда Эрен повернулся, он был уже в одних трусах. Подвинувшись к изголовью кровати, он лег на подушки и мрачно уставился на Эрена.

— Если облажаешься, это будет первый и последний раз, когда ты сверху, — сказал он, подтверждая догадку Эрена о том, что он имел в виду.

Эрен кивнул и буквально сорвал с себя одежду. Ривай еще никогда не видел, чтобы он раздевался так быстро. Он был почти восхищен. Но потом стало не до того, потому что Эрен снова лег сверху, теперь уже по собственной инициативе. Вжавшись Риваю в пах, он принялся целовать его повсюду: в шею, в ключицы, в ухо, в губы. Стремясь исследовать, попробовать каждый миллиметр его тела, так же, как Ривай делал уже столько раз.

Ривай нетерпеливо выдохнул, положа руку Эрену на затылок, когда тот стал медленно спускаться легкими поцелуями по его груди.

— Я ценю то, что ты решил начать медленно, — сказал он. — Но если ты не ускоришься, то я передумаю, переверну тебя и выебу до потери пульса.

Эрен посмотрел на него и, нервно усмехнувшись, дотянулся до смазки. Он выдавил немного на пальцы, после чего стянул с Ривая боксеры и отшвырнул их куда-то в сторону. Перед тем как ввести палец в Ривая, он засомневался и облизал пересохшие губы.

— Э-э... Ты уверен? — спросил он. Эрен знал, каким будет ответ, но все равно желал услышать его. Ривай никогда не отступал, так что Эрен не удивился, услышав:

— Заткнись уже и сделай это.

Большего Эрену и не нужно было. Действуя по той же схеме, что и Ривай так много раз, он ввел один палец, кусая губы от того, как тесно и жарко было внутри. О, господи, он уже практически чувствовал это на своем члене. Внимательно следя за лицом Ривая, он просунул второй палец и согнул их, надеясь, что не будет слишком сложно найти то место...

— Твою мать.

Ривай выгнулся, а Эрен спрятал улыбку. Определенно нашел. Крепко зажмурившись, Ривай впивался ногтями ему в шею, пока Эрен растягивал его, постоянно задевая простату.

Наконец, отпустив его шею и вцепившись в руку, Ривай прошипел:

— Хватит.

Эрен понял и вытащил пальцы, но прежде чем он успел взять смазку, Ривай схватил ее сам. Щедро выдавив смазку себе на ладонь, он крепко обхватил член Эрена и несколько раз провел рукой вверх-вниз. Эрен тихо захныкал от контраста горячей ладони и прохладной смазки.

Откинувшись обратно на подушку, Ривай обхватил его ногами.

— Когда вставишь, не двигайся, пока я не скажу. Понял?

Кивнув, Эрен приставил головку ко входу и очень медленно и плавно толкнулся внутрь.

Конечно, по практически бесстрастному лицу Ривая было невозможно что-то понять, но то, как сильно он вдавливал пятки Эрену в спину, говорило само за себя. Эрен упивался видом Ривая с его частым дыханием и остекленевшим взглядом. Заметив выражение его лица, Ривай нахмурился.

— Эрен, если ты сейчас скажешь, какой я красивый, или еще какую-нибудь херню, я вытащу из себя твой член, пойду на Двадцать Седьмую Авеню и сниму какого-нибудь мужика, чтобы дотрахал меня.

Эрен едва не засмеялся, зная, что Ривай и на километр к шлюхе не приблизится. Войдя до конца, он наклонился и поцеловал Ривая, застонав, когда тот слегка двинул бедрами.

— Давай, — хрипло сказал Ривай, и Эрену не нужно было повторять дважды. Он вышел и снова медленно вошел, на этот раз в полной мере ощущая, какой же Ривай тесный и горячий. Это было потрясающе, восхитительно, и, черт возьми, как же он будет скучать по нему в колледже.

Дыхание становилось все тяжелее, а стоны все громче по мере того, как Эрен наращивал темп. Он знал, что долго не продержится. Особенно учитывая, что Ривай сейчас стонал гораздо громче, чем обычно. Эрен понимал, что и сам ведет себя слишком шумно, но их никто не слышал, так что какая разница.

— М-м-м, ах... Ривай, я... А-ах, я люблю тебя... Очень сильно, о, боже.

Эрен чувствовал приближение оргазма, но в этот раз не хотел кончать первым. Обхватив член Ривая, зажатый между ними, он стал дрочить ему одновременно с толчками. Ривай совершенно забылся и совсем перестал сдерживаться, снова и снова повторяя имя Эрена ему на ухо.

И когда Эрен думал, что больше не выдержит, что опять первым спустит, Ривай громко застонал и кончил ему в руку, двигая бедрами навстречу. И через пару секунд Эрен излился внутри него и рухнул вниз, размазывая сперму Ривая между их животами.

Риваю, наверное, было бы противно, если бы он не был слишком занят возвращением с небес на землю. Эрен вышел из него и, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, глубоко вздохнул.

— Кстати, я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Ривай, зарывшись носом ему в волосы. — Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой прощальный подарок. А теперь вставай, нам нужно принять душ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джаред Фогл — лицо сети ресторанов быстрого питания «Subway», известен тем, что похудел на 111 кг за год, питаясь только едой из ресторана «Subway».  
> **CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (Место преступления) — американский телесериал о работе сотрудников криминалистической лаборатории Лас-Вегаса.


	9. Рабочая ведомость

Остаток декабря показался безумно длинным.

Первые дни Ривай думал, что принял самое правильное решение. Он вернул в свой дом тишину и спокойствие. Было немного тоскливо, и почему-то сердце сжималось каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо пустой кухни, но не настолько, чтобы выть от одиночества. 

Спокойные дни сменяли тихие ночи. Он мог проснуться посреди ночи оттого, что кровать неожиданно казалась слишком большой, и гадать, куда делся тот, кто так отлично помещался рядом с ним. Ривай даже предположить не мог, что будет скучать по таким мелочам. Например, по тому, как Эрен перетягивает на себя все одеяло или засыпает прямо на диване, или как неохотно просыпается утром. 

Когда он слышал голос Эрена, становилось легче... до поры до времени. Ривай никогда не думал, как сильно все это было нужно ему, пока от видео чатов не стало только хуже. Было ощущение, что кто-то держит Эрена перед ним достаточно близко, чтобы он мог видеть и слышать его, но не мог прикоснуться или поцеловать, или...

Пообнимать, прости господи. 

Время тянулось медленно, пока наконец не настало двадцатое декабря — рождественские каникулы Эрена. 

Ривай даже ушел с работы пораньше. Он вернулся домой после обеда, чтобы успеть прибраться. 

Он даже не знал, зачем напрягался, ведь в ближайшие две недели Эрен только и будет делать, что наводить беспорядок. Но для Ривая это было важно. Если Эрен приедет и увидит, что дом не девственно чист, то начнет переживать и настаивать на своем возвращении. Как бы сильно Ривай по нему ни скучал, он не собирался бросать на ветер деньги, которые вложил в его обучение. 

В любом случае, уборка успокаивала. Запах чистящего средства с ароматом лимона и блеск чистых поверхностей действовали на Ривая исцеляюще. 

Он проверил список дел и упал в кресло в своем кабинете, оглядывая кучу документов, лежащих на столе. На часах было уже почти четыре, Эрен приедет не раньше, чем через два часа — по меньшей мере, учитывая то, как Эрен любит опаздывать — а Ривай уже выполнил почти все из намеченных дел. 

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Никому ведь не станет хуже, если он немного вздремнет?

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен зашипел от боли, опуская свой тяжеленный чемодан у двери, и посмотрел на красные полосы на ладонях, куда больно врезались ручки. Он битком набил небольшой чемодан всем, чем смог, и было удивительно, что тот до сих пор не треснул.

Эрен подвинул его ногой в сторону и потер ладони, разглядывая такой привычный дом Ривая. Не прошло еще и месяца, но он был несказанно счастлив снова в нем оказаться, а в груди бурлила ностальгия. 

Не хватало только одного. 

Эрен заглянул в гостиную, удивленный, что Ривай не услышал, как он пришел. Входная дверь была открыта, а Ривай просто не мог уйти из дома, не заперев ее. Эрен медленно шел по коридору, с каждым шагом все больше хмурясь. 

— Ривай? — оглядываясь по сторонам, он прошел на кухню. Все выглядело чистым и нетронутым, чему он очень обрадовался. «Значит, пожаров пока не было».

— Ривай, я дома, — снова позвал он. Беспокойство все нарастало, пока он безрезультатно осматривал комнаты. Вряд ли Ривай стал бы прятаться от него. Эрена трясло, когда он положил ладонь на ручку двери в кабинет Ривая и медленно открыл. Что, если кто-нибудь вломился в дом, пока его не было? Что, если все это была продуманная ловушка, и они взяли Ривая в заложники? Что, если... 

«Что, если Ривай уснул в офисном кресле в обнимку с бутылкой чистящего средства?»

Эрену пришлось зажать рот, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Было так непривычно: человек, который не мог уснуть без воплей о том, чтобы Эрен «перестал крутиться во сне, или пойдет спать на диван», вырубился прямо в кресле.

Эрен не сходил с места и упивался видом совершенно беззащитного Ривая. Он ни разу до этого не замечал, какое же огромное у Ривая кресло и каким маленьким он казался в нем. Странно вывернутая шея, рассыпанные на кожаной обивке темные волосы и слегка приоткрытый рот, которым он тихо бормотал что-то вроде: «Эрен, засранец, верни одеяло...»

Все могло стать еще лучше, если бы Ривай засопел.

Эрен медленно шагнул вперед, гадая, как близко сможет подойти, прежде чем Ривай проснется. Ривай не двинулся, даже когда Эрен взял чистящее средство у него из рук и поставил на стол. Дыхание Ривая оставалось ровным и глубоким. Эрен улыбнулся и медленно повернул к себе кресло.

Ривай чуть шевельнулся, когда Эрен попытался как можно удобнее устроиться у него на коленях — не самая легкая задача, если учесть, что Ривай был ниже него. Рождественская пора приносила настоящие чудеса, и, похоже, Риваю снилось одно из них. Эрен нахмурился, подумав, как же много работал Ривай после его отъезда в колледж. 

А потом он наклонился и прижался к его изогнутым губам коротким сдержанным поцелуем. Лицо Ривая чуть дернулось. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, и его дыхание снова выровнялось. Эрен улыбнулся, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и втянул носом знакомый запах. 

— Знаешь, я понимаю, когда ты спишь, а когда нет. 

Он услышал мычание рядом с ухом.

— Тогда слезь с меня, ты тяжелый. И перестань меня обнюхивать, ты что, собака? 

Эрен отстранился — его глаза хитро блеснули.

— Нет, но если захочешь, я могу побыть твоим зверьком... 

Он не успел даже закончить предложение, как Ривай поднялся и скинул его на пол. Эрен упал назад и застонал, ударившись о паркет. Отполированный паркет, как он заметил. 

— За что? И куда ты идешь?! — позвал он, глядя на Ривая. Тот закатил глаза и направился к выходу. Он остановился у двери, коротко глянул назад и нахмурился.

— Тут пахнет безбашенными студентами и бушующими гормонами, — усмехнулся Ривай. — Я в душ.

— Мне пойти с тобой? 

— Господи.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Почти месяц без секса был компенсирован в душе. Эрен, не теряя времени даром, прижал Ривая к кафельной стене, оставляя сзади на его шее легкие поцелуи. Но продлилось это недолго, потому что Ривай быстро поменял их позиции и взял инициативу в свои руки. Не тратя зря время, он принялся растягивать Эрена сразу двумя пальцами.

— Не могу поверить, что мы пачкаем то единственное место, где предполагается становиться чище, — проворчал он, наблюдая за тем, как вода стекает по спине Эрена. Тот опирался руками о стену и уже задыхался. Определенно стоящее зрелище. 

— А я не могу поверить, что ты... ах, не останавливайся... жалуешься в такой... о, черт, Ривай. 

Ривай согнул пальцы вверх, со сдерживаемым удовольствием наблюдая, как у Эрена поджались пальцы ног. Эрен ахнул и прижался лбом к плитке, после чего повернул голову к нему, насколько смог. 

— Если ты не вставишь мне прямо сейчас, то все закончится еще до того, как начнется, — заявил Эрен дрожащим голосом, щурясь от воды. 

Ривай поднял бровь. Обычно Эрен не был таким разговорчивым во время секса. Тем не менее, он согласился — не в том он был настроении, чтобы спорить. Ривай взял бутылочку лосьона, которую прятал между бесчисленных флаконов с шампунями и гелями для душа, горестно заметив, что она почти пустая. Во время долгого месяца без Эрена, он пользовался ею, когда ночью становилось совсем одиноко. Он размазал оставшийся лосьон по своему члену, прижал его к заднему проходу Эрена и резко выдохнул, перед тем как толкнуться внутрь. 

— Блядь, Эрен, слишком давно этого не было, — пробормотал Ривай на выдохе так тихо, что Эрен едва расслышал. Он невольно вздрогнул, сжимаясь вокруг Ривая, и снова обернулся, глядя на него затуманенным взглядом, прикрыв глаза. Ривай сильнее сжал пальцы на бедрах Эрена. 

— М-м-м, Ривай... — Эрен толкнулся назад, насаживаясь до основания. Ривай застонал: такой смелый выпад застал его врасплох. Эрен ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как вода каскадом струится по волосам Ривая, пойманного в момент экстаза, обрамляя его лицо и приоткрытые губы. Эрен почувствовал, как его член дернулся от такого вида, и снова повернулся к стене, пытаясь унять нарастающий жар внизу живота. — Ривай, двигайся. 

И Ривай двинулся, сосредоточившись на тихих рваных вздохах Эрена. Он протянул руку вперед, обхватил член Эрена и начал двигать ею в такт толчкам. Эрен снова оперся руками о стену и прислонился к ней лбом, когда темп ускорился. Ривай прижался ближе к Эрену и стал толкаться беспорядочнее. 

Эрен кончил первым, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы заглушить громкий стон. Он сжался, отчего Ривай не устоял и кончил в него следом. Когда они выровняли дыхание, Ривай вышел из него и позволил воде смыть с них все. Эрен обернулся и с довольным вздохом опустил голову ему на плечо. 

— Если ты уснешь, я закрою сток и оставлю тебя тонуть.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— …И я понятия не имею, что делать, — закончил Эрен, глядя в окно «Старбакса» на город, укрытый белой пеленой. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, что это был тот самый «Старбакс», где он не так давно купил кофе, и затем налетел на Ривая. С этого ракурса он даже мог точно сказать, где именно они столкнулись.

Его жизнь сложилась бы совершенно иначе, если бы не тот случай.

Голос Армина вернул его в реальность, и он вспомнил, что сидит тут с двумя лучшими друзьями и просит у них помощи. Он виновато улыбнулся Армину и потер затылок. 

— Извини, что? 

Армин вздохнул. Эрен как всегда. Внимания даже меньше, чем роста у его парня. 

— Я спросил, надумал ли ты уже чего-нибудь. Рождество и день рождения в один день — это серьезно, тебе так не кажется? Не откладывай выбор подарка на потом, Эрен, галстук или какая-нибудь дешевая фигня в этот раз не прокатит... 

Эрен кисло на него посмотрел.

— Я и не собирался! Может, подарить ему что-нибудь, что будет напоминать обо мне? Мне кажется, ему одиноко без меня... — он затих. — Я правда не знаю. 

Микаса раздраженно цокнула языком, барабаня пальцами по столу.

— Если ему одиноко, почему бы не купить ему дилдо? 

Эрен подавился кофе.

— Это... совсем не то, что я имел в виду... 

Она прикрыла шарфом рот.

— У меня есть каталог с разными массажерами проста... 

— Животное! Подари ему домашнее животное! Как тебе идея? — крикнул Армин, перебивая Микасу. — Собаку или еще кого-нибудь, кто составит ему компанию, пока тебя нет. А когда ты вернешься, он составит компанию вам обоим. 

— Я не знаю, как он к этому отнесется, — Эрен поставил чашку на стол и вздохнул. — Он очень озабоченный чистоплюй, а собаки грязные... 

— Коты, если сравнивать, не требуют столько усилий, — самодовольно заявила Микаса. — Особенно восточные породы. 

Армин с готовностью кивнул.

— И кроме того, что он сделает? Вернет обратно? Да ни за что, подарок же от его драгоценного Эрена. 

Эрен нахмурил брови. А они правы. Так или иначе, Ривай все больше о нем заботился...

— Где тут ближайший зоомагазин?

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Эрен, а как тебе этот? — Армин разглядывал через стеклянное окно белый пушистый комочек в небольшой лежанке. Эрен выглянул из-за его плеча и посмотрел на котенка.

— Он длинношерстный. Ривай убьет и меня, и кота, если ему придется повсюду убирать столько шерсти. 

Армин вздохнул. Они все еще никого не выбрали. Объездили уже три зоомагазина, и везде были одни котята. Не то, чтобы Эрен был против котят, но они были еще совсем маленькими и драли мебель, и в целом с ними могло быть много проблем. 

Если уж покупать животное, то оно должно быть зрелым.

Вот почему они в итоге оказались в приюте для животных. Эрен никогда еще не видел столько котов. У всех вольеров были бумажные таблички, на которых были написаны личные данные животных, возраст и проблемы со здоровьем. Все было потрясающе оборудовано. 

— Вот этот вроде хороший, — сказала Микаса, глядя на одну из табличек на стеклянном окне. — Спокойный, приученный к лотку, со всеми прививками, полтора года... — она глянула сквозь стекло и нахмурилась.

Эрен и Армин подошли к ней и тоже заглянули. Эрен почесал затылок. 

— Может, он где-то спрятался? Если он маленький, то мог забраться в домик или еще куда...

Все трое внимательно оглядели вольер.

— Может, ему уже нашли семью? Так постоянно проис...

— Эй! — они одновременно обернулись и столкнулись нос к носу с невысокой светловолосой девушкой. — Ох, извините, я не хотела вас напугать, — она мило улыбнулась, заправила прядь волос за ухо и погладила кота на руках. — Вы случайно не эту маленькую прелесть искали? 

Маленькую. Эрен изумленно посмотрел на здоровенный пушистый шар, который она держала. 

— Это самый огромный кот, которого я когда-либо видел.

Девушка рассмеялась, прижав к себе пушистый ком. 

— Да, я тоже так думаю. Но он невероятно добрый здоровяк. Кто-то принес его около года назад, — улыбка сошла с ее лица. — К сожалению, большинство ищет котят или не очень больших котов, — она вздохнула, помотала головой и снова улыбнулась. — Меня зовут Петра. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? 

Эрен посмотрел на кота, и они встретились взглядами. Кажется, кот был раздражен. То, как он щурился и каким сердитым выглядел, напомнило...

— Я беру его, — он сунул руку в карман. — Сколько это будет стоить? 

Петра удивленно уставилась на Эрена, когда тот выудил из кармана кошелек и достал серебряную платежную карту.

— Э, м-м-м, секунду! Вы не хотите даже подержать его? 

Эрен нахмурился: он даже не подумал об этом. Он кивнул, медленно спрятал кошелек обратно, и Петра передала ему кота. 

Он неловко постоял пару секунд, прижимая к груди здоровенного кота. Все трое вокруг затаили дыхание. Кот вытянул шею и понюхал его руку, после чего... 

...Больно вонзил в нее зубы, но не прокусывая кожу. Эрен чуть не взвизгнул, запнулся, выругался и едва не выронил кота. 

— Какого черта?! Он укусил меня!.. 

— Ох, да, совсем забыла сказать, что он любит так делать, но...

— А сейчас он лижет меня?!

— ...Но каждый раз зализывает там, где укусил, — неловко закончила Петра, глядя, как кот добросовестно вылизывает следы от зубов на руке Эрена. — Это всего лишь значит, что ты ему нравишься. Честно. Просто он немного странный.

Повисла неуютная тишина, и Эрен наконец сказал:

— Он приучен к лотку? Со всеми необходимыми прививками? 

Петра активно закивала.

— Да, конечно! И полностью здоров. Он хорошей породы, и я понимаю, что первое впечатление не самое приятное, но... 

— Я беру его.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Эрен, ты побил все рекорды самых раздражающих дел, которые ты заставил меня делать. Поздравляю.

Ривай насупился, когда Эрен поставил перед ним коробку с рождественскими украшениями и лучезарно улыбнулся, глядя на елку. Он все же уговорил Ривая купить ее. Он взял одну серебристую игрушку и, широко улыбаясь, повесил на ветку. Потом нагнулся за другим шариком и вручил его Риваю. 

— Ну давай, Скрудж*, — Эрен наклонился вперед и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Завтра не только твой день рождения, но еще и Рождество, не сердись! — он легко коснулся губ Ривая своими и выпрямился. После чего взял еще одну игрушку и повесил на елку. Ривай страдальчески застонал и запрокинул голову, хрустнув шеей. 

— Я уже слишком старый для всего этого дерьма. Ты бы тоже не радовался, если бы тебе пришлось самому дарить подарки в собственный день рождения. 

— Не такой уж ты и старый, — Эрен закатил глаза и выглянул из-за ветки. — А вообще, можно еще раз, сколько тебе исполнится? 

— Двадцать один. Мне всегда двадцать один.**

Эрен застонал.

— Я куплю тебе оттуда узкие джинсы на день рождения. 

— Ну если тебя это заводит. 

— Конечно же, — Эрен покрутил задницей и подмигнул ему, после чего снова вернулся к елке. — Так ты приготовил что-то мне на Рождество? — Ривай молчал, и Эрен посмотрел на него. — Ривай? — у того был странный взгляд. Смесь обиды и чего-то еще.

Наконец Ривай встал, подошел к елке и повесил на ветку игрушку, которую крутил в руках. Эрен свел брови, но не успел задать вопрос, как Ривай перебил его.

— Наверное, я последняя сволочь, раз ты действительно думаешь, что я ничего тебе не приготовил, — сказал он с невозмутимым лицом. У Эрена сжалось сердце, когда Ривай сделал акцент на слове «тебе», и он тут же попытался исправиться.

— Н-нет, я не то имел в виду. Просто ты и так уже очень много для меня сделал, я даже не...

— Это ты для меня очень много сделал, так что заткнись, черт подери, — отрезал явно раздраженный Ривай. Он на секунду отвел взгляд и со вздохом пробормотал: — Спасибо.

Эрен глупо на него уставился, потом отпустил ветку и подошел к нему. Он обнял Ривая и улыбнулся ему в волосы, тихо прошептав: 

— Пожалуйста.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Эрен проверил коробку, в которую посадили кота. Петра стояла за столом и обеспокоенно заламывала руки.

— Ты точно все купил? Кошачий корм, игрушки, лоток, спальное место? 

— Абсолютно все, что было в том списке, что вы мне дали. 

И вот наконец он настал. Тот самый момент. Эрен не сказал бы, что нервничает... но тогда бы он нагло соврал. Даже с помощью Петры было трудно ускорить процесс и быстрее забрать кота. Сначала нужно было купить все необходимое, а потом найти способ три дня прятать это от Ривая. Он переживал, что не успеет забрать кота вовремя... но Петра, как и обещала, закончила все в день Рождества. 

Эрен еще раз оглядел коробку на наличие отверстий со всех сторон. Кот посмотрел на него из коробки своим обычным слегка раздраженным взглядом. Эрен поднял голову и увидел мужчину, с насмешливой улыбкой стоящего в углу. 

— Что с ним? — тихо спросил Эрен, чтобы услышала только Петра. Она повернула голову и сердито вздохнула. 

— Это Ауруо, — она грустно покачала головой и сдула со лба нависшую прядь волос. — Ну он... В общем мы все уже привыкли к этому коту, потому что он провел здесь столько времени. Его никто не хотел брать из-за размеров... — она опустила взгляд, после чего снова посмотрела на Эрена, и, увидев его взволнованное выражение лица, опомнилась. — О... Но не переживай! Я уверена, завтра он уже к кому-то другому привяжется, наверное, в этот раз к собаке, точ...

— Я буду иногда его приносить, — перебил ее Эрен, обняв одной рукой коробку с котом. — Ну, то есть если вы не против...

Удивленное выражение лица смягчилось, и она тепло ему улыбнулась.

— Эрен, ты такой замечательный. Конечно мы не против! — она рассмеялась. — Я... Мы были бы очень рады. Когда ты придешь в следующий раз, я познакомлю тебя со всеми остальными. Обычно здесь работаем не только мы с Ауруо. 

Эрен улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Звучит отлично! Я тоже притащу с собой своего парня. Хотя, он немного, э... он немного грубоват. 

Петра хихикнула.

— Если он твой, то я уверена, что он хороший. Спасибо, Эрен! 

Эрен кивнул, удобнее перехватил картонную коробку и направился к двери. Он остановился прямо у выхода и обернулся. 

— Эй, Петра.

— М? 

— С Рождеством.

Она подняла взгляд от бумаг, которые держала в руках, и улыбнулась.

— И тебя с Рождеством.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Ай, ш-ш-ш, ш-ш-ш! — Эрен очень аккуратно поставил коробку под елку и погладил ее по верху. — Еще чуть-чуть посиди тихо, пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя, не порти сюрприз.

Еще две щепотки кошачьей мяты, и кот наконец перестал орать и довольно зашуршал в коробке, глядя на Эрена через отверстия. Эрен недоверчиво посмотрел в ответ, после чего облегченно прислонился к стене. 

— Наконец-то. Хороший котик. Когда тебя достанут, я дам больше, обещаю, — он запрокинул голову и выдохнул. В голове возник образ улыбающейся Петры, и Эрен нахмурился. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты ему понравишься, потому что я вряд ли смогу вернуть тебя обратно. 

На улице хлопнула дверь машины, и Эрен подскочил на месте и быстро перебрался с пола на диван. Наскоро скинув обувь, он схватил пульт и замотался в одеяло за секунды до того, как вошел Ривай. 

— С возвращением, — Эрен выглянул из-за одеяла, наблюдая, как Ривай снимает перчатки и пальто. — Где ты был целый день? 

— Срал во всех самых мерзких общественных сортирах, которые только нашел. Это мое Рождество. 

Эрен сморщил нос. 

— Фу. Надеюсь, ты ничего не подхватил. Я так понимаю, ты не скажешь, чем на самом деле занимался? 

Ривай ухмыльнулся.

— Только если расскажешь, что делал целый день ты.

— Я весь день был тут! — он подвинулся, освобождая место на диване . — Честно.

— На снегу остались следы от шин, — отметил Ривай и скрестил руки на груди. — И ты стряхнул с машины снег, который намело ночью. 

— О. 

Он стянул обувь, вздохнул и сел рядом с Эреном. Эрен подвинулся к нему и накинул на него одеяло. 

— Хочешь сейчас обменяться подарками? Не то чтобы мы чего-то ждем... — Ривай подозрительно на него посмотрел, и он затих. — В смысле, если ты хочешь... 

— Я просто думал, ты хочешь подождать до ужина и дарить уже после. Мне все равно. 

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Думаю, чем раньше ты откроешь мой подарок, тем лучше, — он встал с дивана и подошел к коробке под елкой. — Вот. Только не тряси, — предупредил он и поставил коробку Риваю на колени. Ривай поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал и открыл ее. 

Кот тут же изумленно высунул голову. Эрен затаил дыхание, с надеждой глядя на выражение лица Ривая.

— Что за черт.

Эрен выдохнул и нахмурился.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, не хочешь питомца, но выслушай меня, я думаю, тебе пойдет на пользу... 

— Эрен, где ты его взял? 

— ...Кто-нибудь, кто составит тебе компанию... Стой, что? — Эрен прищурился, глядя на Ривая. Тот хмурился, но без тени гнева или раздражения. — Из приюта для животных в центре. А что? 

Ривай осторожно поднял руку и протянул ее к коту. Кот понюхал его пару раз и ткнулся головой ему в ладонь. 

— У меня был кот, который выглядел точно так же. Год назад я выпустил его на улицу, а он так и не вернулся, — он сунул руку в коробку и взял кота за лапу. — У него был шрам на нижней части... 

Когда Ривай поднял его лапу, Эрен увидел затянувшийся порез, пересекающий подушечки. Ривай выглядел потрясенным и даже не дернулся, когда кот развернулся и укусил его за руку. 

— Ау. Я смотрю, маленький говнюк не избавился от своей привычки. 

Эрен потоптался перед ним, удивленный, что Ривай был вроде как рад коту.

— Так ты не злишься? 

— Ты только что вернул мне моего кота, которого я потерял год назад. 

Эрен рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. 

— А еще я купил ему все необходимое. Как его зовут?

Ривай пожал плечами. 

— Я никогда не давал ему имя. В основном звал его котом. Или говнюком, когда он меня кусал, — он закатил глаза, глянув на выражение лица Эрена. — Хорошо, можешь назвать его, как хочешь.

— Я думал назвать его Ривер. 

— Ривер? 

— Да, Ривер, — объяснил Эрен. — Первые три буквы твоего имени «Рив», а две первые моего «Ер», поэтому... 

— Это самое пидорское из того, что я слышал с тех пор, как прошлой ночью ты стонал мое имя. 

Эрен невольно залился краской. Ривай вынул кота из коробки и опустил на пол. После чего сунул руку в карман и достал небольшую коробочку. 

— Иди сюда, — Эрен расширил глаза. Ривай раздраженно цыкнул. — Прямо сюда иди, — резко добавил он, и вложил ее в руки Эрену, когда тот подошел. Рука Эрена замерла над коробочкой. Наконец, он все же открыл крышку, и прежде чем успел заметить серебряный ободок, Ривай начал объяснять: — Не торопись с выводами, сопляк, это не обручальное кольцо. Это обещание. Также оно дает всем знать, что ты принадлежишь мне. 

Эрен молча уставился на кольцо с черными полосками. Заметив, что Эрен впал в ступор, Ривай продолжил:

— Может, после того, как ты выпустишься, я поменяю его на настоящее... — Ривай осекся, когда Эрен обхватил его руками и бросился ему на шею. 

— Мне нравится! Мне очень нравится! — ответил он наконец и натянул кольцо на палец. — Это... это офигенно! 

— Не так офигенно, как то, что ты вернул мне моего блудного кота, — буркнул Ривай. Эрен рассмеялся ему в ухо. 

— Чистое совпадение. Хотя кот напомнил мне тебя. Так что неудивительно, — он поднял руку, разглядывая кольцо. — Теперь у нас обоих есть что-то, что будет напоминать нам друг о друге. 

Ривай хмыкнул и глянул в окно.

— Снег пошел.

Эрен улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, что я никуда не собирался идти, — сказал он, прижимаясь губами к губам Ривая. 

И Ривай позволил ему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эбенезер Скрудж — персонаж повести Чарльза Диккенса «Рождественская песнь».  
> **Forever 21 — американская брендовая компания по производству модной одежды.
> 
> Иллюстрация/Illustration  
> http://i.imgur.com/AKnPsmi.jpg  
> tatakaeribelle


	10. Сокращение штатов

Эрену хватило пятнадцати минут и двадцати трех секунд, чтобы выпасть из реальности и с тусклым взглядом перестать вслушиваться в скучный рассказ учителя. 

Кто же мог знать, что в кулинарном колледже придется часами слушать чью-то болтовню. На всех брошюрах были фотографии улыбающихся учеников, занятых непосредственно готовкой. Эрен покачал ногой, чтоб совсем не уснуть, и почувствовал, как перемещается телефон в кармане. Он совсем умрет, если чем-нибудь не займется. И кто этот чертов гений, что придумал ходить на пары к семи утра? 

Рука Эрена дернулась в сторону кармана брюк, но сам он неотрывно смотрел на преподавателя, зная, что не один в аудитории, а еще с двумя сотнями учеников, поэтому на него не будут обращать особого внимания. Эрен украдкой вынул телефон и провел пальцем по экрану, чтобы разблокировать его. 

И кому он вообще собрался писать? 

Микаса не подходит, она будет отчитывать за невнимательность на лекции. Армин не ответит, потому что у него самого сейчас занятия. Ривай... 

Если не сидит на совещании, то будет вопить, что Эрен тратит деньги зря. Странно, что Эрен уже не помнит его расписание. Не так давно это входило в его обязанности. Он слегка нахмурился, неожиданно осознав, что больше не в центре событий. Дотронувшись до серебряного кольца на пальце, он задумался, чем может заниматься Ривай.

Позволив любопытству взять над собой верх, Эрен открыл «снепчат» и нажал кнопку «сфотографировать». Он решил проигнорировать пятнадцать неоткрытых сообщений от Ханджи. Иногда ему казалось, что она скучает по нему даже сильнее, чем его парень. 

Ривай будет просто в восторге от его внешнего вида. Только недавно проснувшийся, растрепанный и в помятой «не пахнет, значит чистая» рубашке. Эрен легко ухмыльнулся, представляя, как Ривай сморщит нос от отвращения. Держа руку с телефоном на расстоянии, он пальцем другой руки оттянул кончик носа вверх, изображая поросенка, свел глаза в кучку и нажал кнопку на телефоне, надеясь, что окажется в кадре. 

Эрен несколько раз моргнул, глядя на получившуюся фотографию, опустил телефон на колени и укусил себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Просто шедевр. Он подавил смешок и отправил фотографию Риваю. 

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как от него пришел ответ. Эрен взволновано разблокировал телефон и улыбнулся, увидев сообщение.

Это было так похоже на Ривая: те, кто плохо его знал, увидели бы просто невозмутимое лицо, не заметив веселого блеска в глазах. В центре было написано «Очаровательно», и у Эрена было всего пять секунд полюбоваться Риваем, прежде чем картинка исчезла. 

Эрен нахмурился, понимая, что стоило сделать скриншот, пока была возможность. Ривай не так часто присылал свои фото, но зато у Эрена была куча фотографий Ривера. Каким бы Ривер ни был милым, Эрен вовсе не этого ждал, переписываясь с Риваем по «снепчату». Он закрыл приложение и в меню «сообщения» выбрал имя Ривая. 

_«Эрен Йегер_

_7:32_

_стой пришли мне еще одну фотку ну пожааалуйста»_

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно. 

_«Ривай_

_7:32_

_Нет.»_

Эрен свел брови. Он должен был догадаться, но... 

_«Эрен Йегер_

_7:34_

_пожалуйста. я по тебе скучаю. очень. я не видел тебя с рожд. каникул.»_

Ликуя, он нажал верхнюю кнопку на телефоне. В слабые места Ривая так легко попасть. 

Он ухмыльнулся, когда телефон чуть погодя завибрировал, и широкая улыбка сошла с его лица так же быстро, как появилась. Фотография Ривая, пол-лица которого закрывает оттопыренный средний палец. Эрен нахмурился, но все равно сделал скриншот. Это лучше, чем ничего.

Он сунул телефон обратно в карман, не утруждаясь ответом. Это даст Риваю понять, что он не в восторге от его выходки. Все равно пара скоро закончится. Эрен глянул на часы, нетерпеливо тряся ногой. Еще несколько минут...

...И после этого он встретится со своим соседом по комнате. Жаном. От этой мысли Эрен едва не застонал в голос. Невыносимый баран, с которым ему не повезло вместе учиться в школе. Эрен едва не подавился воздухом, когда увидел, что Жан распаковывает вещи в его комнате. Правда, он сильно повзрослел с тех пор. Но все равно оставался тем еще засранцем. Просто чуть добрее. 

Когда вокруг него раздался скрежет стульев по полу, Эрен вернулся в реальность. Значит, пара окончена. Слава тебе, Господи. Он взял сумку, закинул ее на плечо и направился к двери.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Привет, — встретил его Жан, как только Эрен вошел в комнату. Жан был без рубашки, выставляя напоказ царапины на спине. Эрен подавил рвотный рефлекс, бросил сумку на пол и взял бутылку газировки из чужого мини-холодильника. Жан прищурился и швырнул в него подушку. 

— Эй, олень, я с тобой разговариваю. Перестань наглеть, я тут спросить хотел. 

Эрен повернулся и поднял бровь.

— О моей сестре? 

— Нет... ну, да... но не о том, о чем ты думаешь. Эй, кинь мне подушку обратно. 

Эрен закатил глаза, поднял подушку с пола и кинул ее Жану

— Она не будет с тобой встречаться. Смирись. 

Жан ловко поймал подушку, подложил ее себе под голову и откинулся спиной на стену. 

— Да хрен с ней! Я все равно теперь... — он сделал драматическую паузу и поиграл бровями. — Ну ты знаешь. 

Если Жан имел ввиду то, о чем подумал Эрен — а именно тот случай, когда он как-то раз поздно вернулся и застал какого-то веснушчатого парня с языком Жана во рту — то этого ему хватило. В этот раз он не пытался скрыть тошнотные звуки. 

— О, ну и ладно, мистер «Рива-а-а-ай, я та-а-а-а-ак по тебе скуча-а-а-а-а-аю», — Эрен крепко сжал зубы, а Жан ухмыльнулся. — Еще раз разобьешь мне нос, Эрен Йегер?

— Нет, ты того не стоишь, — усмехнулся он, раздражение в нем так и кипело. — Давай, задавай свой дурацкий вопрос. 

— Точно. Да, — Жан снова сделал паузу и слегка наклонил голову. — Как давно твоя сестра лесбиянка?

Эрен моргнул.

— Ну, ты знаешь, — уточнил Жан. — Девочки, которым нравятся девочки. 

Эрен испепелил его взглядом. 

— Я знаю, кто такие лесбиянки, я просто... 

Честно говоря, Эрен особо и не думал о сексуальной ориентации своей сестры. С чего бы ему? Несмотря на ее возраст, она всегда была умной и независимой, поэтому он всегда думал, что если она захочет, то выберет себе отличного партнера. 

— Ну, — Жан наклонился вперед и серьезно уставился на Эрена. — Я всегда думал, что они с Армином сойдутся. Но если верить Марко... — мечтательный вздох, — который учится вместе с ними, она встречается с невысокой светловолосой девушкой. Анна или Анни, или как-то так. 

— О. 

Жан злорадно ухмыльнулся. 

— Ага. Не веришь мне? Позвони и спроси ее сам? 

Эрен пожал плечами и с громким стуком бросил пустую бутылку в мусорку. 

— Пока Микаса счастлива, не мое дело, с кем она встречается. 

Он побрел к кровати и рухнул на нее, уставившись в потолок. Жан фыркнул.

— Но тебя это волнует. 

Эрен закатил глаза.

— Вовсе нет. Чихал я на ориентацию своей сестры. 

— Не в том дело. Просто тебя только что скинули на второе место в списке приоритетов Микасы. 

Эрен резко сел и посмотрел на Жана. Почему-то он все больше закипал, что-то с ним было не так. Не надо было пить ту газировку.

— А с хрена ли ты... 

— Хм-м... — Жан поднял бровь и снова небрежно развалился на кровати. — Равнодушие тебе не идет. Давай на чистоту, за что ты меня еще со школы так ненавидишь? Не можешь пережить, что твоя сестра уделяет внимание еще кому-то? 

— Херня полная, — дрожащий голос разрушил его обманчивую решительность. — Херня! Я ненавидел тебя и все еще ненавижу только потому, что ты долбаный мудак! 

— Бедный маленький Эрен, — продолжил Жан, игнорируя свирепый взгляд Эрена. — Его сестра решила не зацикливаться на нем, а строить собственную жизнь... 

Жан осекся, когда кулак Эрена врезался ему в челюсть.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Ты сломал нос своему соседу по комнате? — гнев Ривая чувствовался даже через телефон. Эрен посмотрел вниз и неудобно поерзал. 

— Да, но потом он врезал мне в глаз, так что он никому не скажет. Неприятностей не возникнет. 

Он услышал, как Ривай вздохнул на том конце связи, после чего снова заговорил:

— Он этого хотя бы заслуживал? 

— Еще как. 

Ривай цокнул языком. 

— Если ты не рассказываешь, то я не буду спрашивать. Не ищи приключений на задницу и не дерись. Не вылети из академии, пацан. 

Эрен расслабился. 

— Хорошо. Хотя он сам напросился, — и, прежде чем Ривай успел ответить, добавил: — Кстати, ты разговаривал с моей сестрой в последнее время?

— ...Нет. 

Эрен замолчал, сведя брови на переносице, и тут же удивленно вытаращил глаза. Ривай только что...

— Ты что, врешь мне? 

— Возможно.

Он похлопал глазами и замешкался, когда телефон выпал у него из руки. Риваю всю жизнь приходилось хранить секреты, отмалчиваясь или переводя тему, но...

— Ты неожиданно плохо врешь. Когда ты разговаривал с моей сестрой? 

— Я этого не утверждал.

— Ривай.

Ривай цыкнул и ответил:

— Два месяца до выпуска. Всепокаудачи. 

В трубке раздались частые гудки. Эрен швырнул телефон об кровать.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Когда кто-то рассказывал, что разлука укрепляет чувства, он ни черта не шутил. 

Но он решил опустить ту деталь, что из-за разлуки сердце черствеет, а ты становишься раздражительнее и подозрительнее, потому что в противном случае звучало бы не так поэтично. 

Еще кто-то говорил, что время лечит, с чем Ривай в корне не согласен. Первые несколько месяцев дались легко по сравнению с тем, каково ему было после приезда Эрена на летних каникулах и очередного расставания. Становилось все труднее каждый раз его отпускать. Чем дольше были каникулы, тем хуже чувствовал себя Ривай, отпуская Эрена в академию. 

Он чувствовал себя эгоистичным ребенком.

Особенно сейчас. Он уставился на свой телефон и потер лоб. Эрен хороший парень, немного импульсивный и, конечно, бестолковый, но намеренно он в драки не лез. Он все время жаловался на своего соседа, но Ривай и не думал, что дело может дойти до рукоприкладства. Было бы легко убедить Эрена вернуться пораньше и как-нибудь потом закрыть нужные для выпуска зачеты... 

Но это фактически разрушит его собственный план, над которым он работал месяцами. И теперь, когда наконец все сложилось, Ривай не будет так рисковать. 

Ривай откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Ривера на его коленях. После чего Ривер плюхнулся на пол, и Ривай издал короткий смешок.

— Да, мелкий говнюк, можешь быть говнюком, но угадай, кто эту неделю жрет один сухой корм? 

Ривер тут же развернулся и посеменил в другую комнату.

Ривай закатил глаза, взял со стола телефон и прошел на кухню, на ходу отправляя Микасе сообщение.

_«Позвони брату. Думаю, он на меня злится.»_

Не прошло и пары минут, как от нее пришел ответ. Как раз тогда, когда Ривай засовывал холодный обед в микроволновку. 

_«Он не злится, он сбит с толку. И допрашивает меня. Я ничего не сказала. Хотя он говорит странные вещи. Думаю, он знает про Анни. Ты ему сказал?»_

Ривай ухмыльнулся, прочитав текст. Он знал, что это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Эрен обо всем узнает. А после он незамедлительно захочет узнать, как они познакомились, откуда Эрен обязательно узнает, что Анни его новая помощница. Это не секрет, но Эрен никогда не спрашивал, а Ривай не упоминал. И все же определенно не стоит говорить ему об этом сейчас. 

Он быстро набрал ответ и поставил таймер на микроволновке. 

_«Я ничего ему об этом не говорил. Не упоминай, что она моя помощница.»_

Через несколько минут телефон Ривая снова завибрировал. Читая ответ Микасы, он развернулся к микроволновке спиной.

_«Он не знает? Ты знаешь, что рано или поздно, он все равно обнаружит?»_

_«И про твои отношения он рано или поздно узнает, так что я не хочу об этом слышать.»_

Он отправил сообщение и вынул поднос из микроволновки. Один только запах заставил его скучать по стряпне Эрена. Но если все получится так, как нужно, то больше это не будет проблемой. 

Что хорошего он мог сказать про Анни, так это то, что она стала незаменимым инструментом для переговоров. Поначалу Микаса не очень желала с ним сотрудничать, даже если все, что он делал, было ради Эрена. Но после нескольких счастливых случайностей и знакомств, у Ривая появился неплохой рычаг воздействия на Микасу. Она осталась должна ему за то, что он свел ее с Анни.

Даже если это вышло случайно. 

Ему даже не пришлось говорить Микасе об этом, потому что она как нельзя лучше отдавала долги, если чувствовала, что кому-то обязана. 

Эрен ни о чем не догадывался, но все старания должны окупиться, как только он увидит сюрприз. 

Ривай засунул в рот остатки обеда, выкинул пенопластовый поднос в урну и включил Скайп на телефоне. Вздохнув, он нажал на кнопку видеозвонка. Ривай знал, что с темпераментным Эреном не стоит откладывать этот вопрос в долгий ящик.

Эрен ответил через несколько секунд. Когда картинка загрузилась, на экране отобразилось его обиженное лицо. Ривай уговорил себя не закатывать глаза, глядя на это ребячество. Ту же физиономию он видел полчаса назад у их угрюмого кота.

— Что? Ты злишься? — Ривай поднял бровь, пытаясь отогнать это сравнение. Образ в его голове казался слишком милым. Эрен отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я просто устал, — ответил он, и Ривай заметил, что тот сидит в пижаме на кровати. — И запутался. И плюс ко всему, ты никогда не звонил мне первым, так что я нервничаю. 

Ривай вздохнул.

— Звучит так, будто я обделяю тебя вниманием. Ты все еще переживаешь из-за Микасы? 

Эрен пожал плечами. Ривай цокнул языком. 

— Мы не затеваем с ней никаких афер, мы никого не собираемся убивать, и раз ты уже об этом знаешь, то хватит забивать себе голову, — он побарабанил пальцами по столу перед собой. Эрен все еще не выглядел убежденным. — Ты веришь мне? 

— ...Да.

— Тогда перестань волноваться. К тому же ты становишься немного лицемерным, волнуясь за меня после того, как набил пацану рожу. 

Эрен виновато опустил голову. 

— Ну да, наверное, ты прав, — он снова посмотрел на экран, чуть улыбаясь. — Пообещай, что не ввяжешься ни в какие проблемы.

— Клянусь, чтоб мне облысеть как Конни.

В этот раз Эрен полноценно улыбнулся. 

— Теперь тебе правда лучше ни во что не ввязываться.

— Как несерьезно с твоей стороны. Что, думаешь, мне не пойдет лысина? 

Эрен сморщил нос и помотал головой. 

— Если бы я хотел встречаться с кем-то, кто выглядит как лысый двенадцатилетний школьник, я бы встречался с Конни, — он содрогнулся. 

Ривай издал смешок.

— Ты меня только что оскорбил. Я отключаюсь. 

— Стой! — Эрен покачал камеру, чтобы привлечь внимание Ривая, и нахмурился. — Просто... пообещай, что не наделаешь глупостей. 

Ривай закатил глаза.

— Я уже поклялся своими волосами, что еще тебе нужно? Сосредоточься на окончании академии и не убей своего соседа. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Эрен расплылся в самой дурацкой улыбке и добавил: — Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя. Спокойной ночи. 

— Спокойной.


	11. По сей день

Дом там, где сердце.

И дом именно там, где Ривай сидит на крыльце с горячим кофе, газетой и Ривером под боком в тот момент, когда Эрен заезжает на парковку.

Со скоростью молнии Эрен вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и бросился к Риваю, едва не сбив его с кресла.

— Эр-ф-ф, — Ривай попытался отодрать его от себя. — Ты все вещи забрал из общежития?

— Не так-то много их накопилось, — вяло усмехнулся Эрен, уткнувшись Риваю в шею. — Все в багажнике и на заднем сидении, — он слегка приподнял голову и задел его кожу дыханием. — Мы можем разобраться с ними потом?

Ривай спихнул его со своих коленей и встал.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что потом нам надо быть в другом... — он осекся на полуслове, глянув в сторону двери. Эрен проследил за его взглядом и увидел невысокую светловолосую девушку. Она стояла у косяка и со скучающим видом смотрела на них.

— Я ничему не помешала?

Ривай цокнул языком, бросил взгляд на озадаченного Эрена и повернулся к девушке.

— Нет. Анни, ты не поможешь нам разгрузить вещи?

Анни?

Эрен вылупился на нее в полнейшем замешательстве, когда она прошла мимо. Но разве не так зовут... Тогда что она здесь?..

— Эрен, кончай таращиться и иди сюда. Она уже кое с кем встречается и ты, между прочим, тоже.

Эрен удивленно моргнул, заметив как Анни слегка усмехнулась и тут же отвернулась, услышав слова Ривая. Эрен нахмурился, подошел к нему и забрал одну из коробок.

— Может быть, ты хотя бы, ну я не знаю, представишь нас?

— Конечно, — Ривай прочистил горло. — Анни, это мой сопляк Эрен. Эрен, это моя новая помощница и соплячка твоей сестры.

— Ты сопливее меня, — сказала она и, с легкостью вытащив два чемодана из багажника, направилась к дому. Эрен хмуро переводил взгляд с нее на Ривая.

— Твоя новая помощница? Ты не говорил мне, что... Стоп. Почему она здесь?

— Потому что мне нужна ее помощь — закатил глаза Ривай. — Ты ведешь себя так, будто я тебя предал, — он поставил еще одну коробку сверху на ту, что держал Эрен. Ему пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы хоть что-то видеть перед собой. — Ты правда думал, что я не найму другого ассистента? Шевелись давай, пока не уронил это все.

Эрен вздохнул, неодобрительно взглянув на Ривая, и понес коробки в дом. Поставив их в гостиной, он облегченно потер руки и поднял голову в тот момент, когда мимо проходила Анни. Эрен закусил губу и нахмурился.

— Эй, Анни...

Она остановилась и, обернувшись, посмотрела на него выжидающе. Эрен сглотнул.

— Э-э...

— Слава богу, ты вернулся, — пробормотала Анни.

— А?

— Он скучал по тебе. Ривай, в смысле. Только о тебе и говорил все время. В основном это были тупые сравнения, вроде: «Эрену не пришлось бы ходить за этим дважды» или «Эрену не надо было вставать на табуретку, чтобы приготовить обед».

Она глянула в сторону двери и снова посмотрела на Эрена.

— Это так бесит. Поэтому я рада, что ты вернулся и он наконец перестанет меня донимать, — с предельно серьезным видом она убрала прядь волос за ухо.

— Я тоже рад с тобой познакомиться.

Она кивнула и уже почти отвернулась, но остановилась.

— Микаса тоже соскучилась.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Эрен сунул руки в карманы. А потом, увидев, как в дом вошел Ривай, прошептал: — Думаю, нам стоит поторопиться, пока он не начал орать.

— Пожалуй, — согласилась Анни, едва заметно улыбнувшись, и развернулась к двери.

Вместе они смогли разгрузить машину за рекордное время — пятнадцать минут, не считая перекура Анни. Эрен привалился к прохладной стене в гостиной, потирая ноющие руки.

— Завтра будут болеть.

— Замечательно. А теперь давай, иди в душ, — велел Ривай.

Эрен застонал.

— Мне тоже надо в душ, так что вперед, иначе мы пойдем вместе.

Эрен оживился.

— О, нет, — поджала губы Анни. Ее взглядом можно было заморозить солнце. — Если я услышу стоны или крики, или бог знает что из ванной, то вызову полицию. Думаю, вооруженный полицейский, выбивающий дверь ванной, немного остудит ваш пыл.

Эрен надулся, а Ривай покачал головой:

— Браво, как всегда, Анника, — она нахмурилась, услышав свое полное имя, а Ривай продолжил: — Но мы, так и быть, сжалимся над тобой. Все равно Эрен постоянно теряет сознание после оргазма...

— Неправда!

— ...и раз нам сегодня еще нужно кое-куда съездить, то с этим придется подождать.

— Ладно, — вздохнула Анни, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Тогда я посижу здесь.

Ривай кивнул:

— Ты пока можешь позвонить и спросить, как идут дела.

— Хорошо.

Не обращая внимания на вопросительный взгляд Эрена, Ривай взял его за рубашку и подтолкнул вперед.

— В ванную! Лоток Ривера пахнет лучше, чем ты.

Анни равнодушно посмотрела им вслед, и как только услышала шум воды, достала телефон и вызвала последний набранный номер.

— Анни, — послышалось равнодушное приветствие в трубке. Анни пробарабанила пальцами по спинке дивана.

— Микаса. У вас там все готово? — так же монотонно спросила она.

— Он уже вернулся? — было слышно, как Микаса втянула носом воздух. — Нам нужно еще около часа, не больше. Сможешь задержать их на это время?

— Они сейчас вместе в душе, — Анни закатила глаза, хоть по телефону этого и не было видно. — Так что часа два у вас есть.

Микаса скрипнула зубами.

— Это... хорошо. Я напишу тебе, когда мы будем готовы. Уверена, Ривай со всем справится.

— Наверное, — она помолчала. — Вам не нужна помощь? А то я могу...

— У нас все под контролем, — перебила Микаса. — Здесь почти все знакомые Ривая. Лучше помоги ему отвлечь Эрена, ладно? Он нервничает из-за сюрпризов.

— Ну если ты уверена, — ответила Анни, слегка шаркнув ногой. Она вышла на улицу и, зажав трубку между щекой и плечом, достала сигареты. — Удачи вам.

— И тебе.

— Лю...адно. Увидимся, — Анни поморщилась от собственной оговорки. Было очень близко.

— Да, скоро увидимся, — и Микаса повесила трубку. Анни вздохнула, зажала губами сигарету и убрала телефон в карман.

— Лю...адно?

Анни вздрогнула, услышав за спиной чужой голос. Она обернулась и нахмурилась, увидев Эрена, вытирающего волосы полотенцем. Окинув его взглядом, она убрала сигарету изо рта, и сказала:

— Быстро вы.

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Ривай выгнал меня, когда решил, что я достаточно чистый, — объяснил он, прислонившись к косяку. — Так, значит, ты и есть знаменитая Анни, о которой я столько слышал?

— Микаса рассказывала обо мне? — удивленно спросила Анни, глядя на свои туфли. Эрен криво усмехнулся и почесал затылок.

— Вообще-то, большую часть я слышал от Жана.

— Жана? — непонимающе переспросила она и, достав зажигалку, прикурила сигарету.

— Кирштайн, э... Парень Марко Бодта, — нахмурился Эрен. — Мы с Микасой ходили с ним в одну школу. Он вечно к ней клеился.

— А, — она кивнула, — Микаса как-то упоминала его. Это тот, которому ты нос сломал.

— Да, он, — поморщился Эрен. — Так... И давно вы с Микасой вместе?

Анни медленно выдохнула дым и заметно напряглась.

— Вопрос с подвохом, — сказала она, рассматривая дымящийся кончик сигареты. — Что ты имеешь в виду под «вместе»?

— Э, ну что там между вами? — он поморщился, помахав рукой в ее сторону. Она быстро на него глянула, и Эрен скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь защититься от холодного взгляда.

Повисла тяжелая тишина. Анни стряхнула пепел на землю.

— Месяц или два. Но встретились мы немного раньше, — она снова затянулась. — Вы с Риваем вместе уже несколько лет, да?

Эрен провел рукой сквозь волосы.

— Вроде того, — ответил он. — Совсем не ощущается.

— М-м.

Нервно переступая с ноги на ногу, Эрен наблюдал за Анни, гадая, как они уживаются с Микасой. Они, наверное, та еще парочка.

Но потом он подумал о своих собственных отношениях с Риваем. О том, как отношения с человеком, которого ты любишь, раскрывают в тебе стороны, о существовании которых ты даже не подозревал.

Да, не ему других судить.

В опустившейся тишине послышался приглушенный короткий сигнал, и Анни достала из кармана телефон. Она прочитала сообщение, и ее глаза загорелись, хотя в целом выражение лица осталось равнодушным.

— Ага, — сказала она, убирая телефон. Бросив сигарету на землю, Анни затушила ее ногой. — Похоже, мы выезжаем пораньше. Пойдем, вытащим твоего чистоплюя из душа.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Они уже едут, — властный возглас перекрыл гул голосов, царящий в помещении. Уперев руки в бока, Микаса стояла у входа и пыталась уследить за всем происходящим. — Все готово?

— Все столы и пол вымыты, — сообщила Криста с другого конца зала и отмахнулась от язвительного комментария Имир: «Уже раз восемьдесят».

— Вся техника работает, — Райнер поднял большие пальцы вверх, выходя из кухни вместе с Бертольдом. — Только что завершился тестовый цикл на посудомойке.

Микаса одобрительно кивнула и посмотрела в сторону кухни.

— Что с едой?

Из-за угла выглянул Жан и проворчал:

— Все готово, вот бы еще кое-кто перестал ее есть!

— Эй! — за его спиной показалась Саша, что-то усердно дожевывая. — Ты же шкажал, што не будешь ишпольжовать виноград!

— Саша! — топнула ногой Микаса. — Разве вам с Конни не было велено держаться подальше от кухни?

Саша пожала плечами. Проглотив остатки винограда, она огляделась.

— Я не знаю, куда он делся. Ко-о-онни!

— Я в туалете!

Все обернулись в дальний конец зала.

— Конни, — вздохнула Микаса, зажав переносицу.

— Эй, коротышка! — хлопнув ладонью по столу, Имир резко встала, едва не опрокинув стул. — Мы с Кристой целый час убирались в туалетах, не вздумай там все изга...

— Имир, перестань! — Криста дернула ее за руку. Имир не удержала равновесие, и они обе свалились на пол как раз в тот момент, когда вошел Армин.

— Они подъезжают... — он оглядел зал и всех присутствующих. — Уже...

Микаса резко обернулась и схватила его за плечи.

— Армин. Отвлеки их.

— Что? Как ты это себе пред...

— Используй свой гениальный мозг. Придумай что-нибудь! — сказала она и оглянулась через плечо на суету в ресторане. — По местам! Стойте, где Ханджи?

— Вроде бы, она в последний момент убежала в магазин, — ответил Марко, помогая Кристе и Имир подняться с пола. — Э-э, Микаса, ты знаешь, они уже...

— Кхм-кхм!

Все замерли и повернулись к дверям, откуда только что появились трое именно в тот момент, как из туалета, озираясь по сторонам, вышел Конни.

— Эй, ну как успех... Ох.

Микаса проклинала себя за то, что решила ввязаться во все это. Глубоко вздохнув, она обернулась и выдавила улыбку:

— Добро пожаловать в лаунж-ресторан «Йегер».

Эрен моргнул.

Потом еще раз.

И в третий раз.

— Что?

Все в ресторане молча следили за его реакцией. Анни выглядела равнодушной к происходящему, Ривай — слегка раздраженным. Микаса выглядела немного обеспокоенной, глядя, как расширяются зрачки Эрена.

— Э, простите?

— Твой ресторан, Эрен. Поздравляем с окончанием колледжа, — сказал Ривай, приобняв его за пояс. Он обвел взглядом присутствующих, заметив, что все они буквально затаили дыхание. И потом его взгляд пал на занавески на широком переднем окне. — Кто их выбирал?

Микаса проследила за его взглядом и нахмурилась, увидев пестрое узорчатое нечто.

— О, это...

— Я! Правда они миленькие?

Ривай едва не подскочил, когда за его спиной возникла Ханджи и обхватила руками их обоих.

— Поверить не могу, что пропустила сюрприз! Ну, Эрен, как тебе?

— Э-э...

...И это было последним, что Эрен произнес перед тем, как его колени подогнулись и он рухнул на пол, проехавшись по нему лицом.

— Черт подери, я же только что его надраила!

— Имир, тихо!

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— ...откуда мне было знать, что он вырубится?..

— Ты напугала его... до усрачки!

— Я не виновата!

— Тс-с, ребят, он приходит в себя.

Эрен открыл глаза, щурясь от света ламп. Над ним кто-то склонился, и лицо показалось ему знакомым.

— Петра? Что?.. — он несколько раз моргнул, потирая глаза. — Где я? — Эрен попытался сесть, но она не позволила и уложила обратно к себе на колени.

— Не вставай пока. Ты в своем ресторане, Эрен, — она нахмурилась, когда Эрен снова побледнел, и стала щипать его за щеки. — Нет, нет, только не теряй сознание опять.

— Петра, покажи мне его.

Она нахмурилась и обернулась.

— Ривай, подожди секунду. Эрен, ты как, лучше?

— Я... — он прочистил горло и снова попытался сесть. На этот раз Петра не удерживала. — Да, я в порядке. Что... — он обвел взглядом все обеспокоенные лица, знакомые и незнакомые, — ...случилось?

— Мы все собрались, чтобы сделать тебе сюрприз! — из-за Конни выглянула Саша. — И ты упал в обморок, так что, думаю, сюрприз удался.

— Вы все друг друга знаете?

— Нас собрал Ривай, — сказал Армин, присев рядом с Микасой. — Всех твоих друзей. Чтобы помочь все здесь устроить.

— О! А это Гюнтер и Эрд, они работают вместе со мной в приюте для животных. Я пригласила их, ты не против? — улыбнулась Петра, отодвигаясь от Эрена, раз уж он пришел в себя. — Ривай много сил вложил в этот подарок.

— Вроде нужный подарок, — пожал плечами Ривай.

— Вау, — Эрен впервые оглядел ресторан. — Спасибо, — сказал он, глядя на Ривая, а потом улыбнулся всем остальным. — Всем вам.

— Не за что, Эрен! — улыбнулась Криста, встав со стула и обняв его. — Вообще-то, было очень весело и интересно. Это мы должны благодарить тебя.

— Фу, ну что за сахарные слюни, — закатила глаза Имир, допила свой фруктовый пунш и, поставив стакан на стол, крикнула: — Куча мала!

— Стойте, что...

— Да, черт возьми! — дав Имир пять, Конни первым бросился на Эрена и захрипел, когда Саша плюхнулась на него сверху. Имир и Ханджи столкнулись в воздухе, пытаясь присоединиться к всеобщей свалке.

Если бы у Эрена потом кто-нибудь спросил, почему у него на глазах выступили слезы, он бы ответил, что тяжело лежать под таким количеством народа. 

Эрен с большим трудом пробился на свободу и вылез, пытаясь отдышаться. Увидев Ривая, чинно восседавшего на самом верху, Эрен поднялся с пола и обнял его.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он Риваю в волосы и сжал его крепче. — Огромное спасибо.

— Заткнись и давай дуй на кухню готовить для этих идиотов. Наверняка они голодные.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

— Так, кто хотел холодные закуски?

— Я! Я-я-я! — Сашина рука взметнулась вверх. Армин оглядел длинный стол, составленный из всех столиков в ресторане, сдвинутых вместе.

— Э... Вообще-то, я тоже...

— Да? Погоди... — Эрен почесал затылок.

— Не трогай волосы! Ты же шеф! — рявкнул Ривай, сидящий рядом с Ханджи. Эрен отдернул руку и виновато потупился.

— Точно, прости...

— Эрен, суп уже остывает!

Эрен обернулся в сторону кухни, откуда нетерпеливо выглядывал Жан.

— Ах ты, черт. Ладно, секунду! — бухнув тарелку на стол примерно посередине между Армином и Сашей, он нахмурился: — Ребят, вы можете пока поделиться друг с другом? Я сейчас принесу еще одну...

— Все нормально, — замахал рукой Армин, а Саша уже стащила с тарелки небольшой кусочек и сунула в рот. — Не волнуйся.

Эрен благодарно кивнул и бросился назад в кухню. Микаса проводила его взглядом и повернулась к Анни:

— Я помогу ему.

— И? — подняла бровь Анни.

Микаса слегка нахмурилась.

— Ничего, просто говорю, — сказала она, вставая из-за стола. Анни вздохнула и тоже поднялась.

— Ладно, я тоже помогу.

Уголки губ Микасы чуть дернулись вверх, и она направилась на кухню. Имир со скучающим видом наблюдала за ними и фыркнула, когда Анни тоже улыбнулась.

— Какая любящая, заботливая парочка, охренеть можно, — сарказм так и сквозил в ее словах.

Конни с трудом сдержал смех и показал Имир средний палец за спиной проходящей мимо Микасы. Та опять фыркнула, глядя девушкам вслед.

— Я тоже тебя люблю!

В этот момент Криста встала ногами на свой стул и достала из кармана фотоаппарат.

— Слушайте все!

Разговоры в зале мгновенно стихли, и все удивленно повернулись к ней, пытаясь сопоставить ее неожиданно громкий голос с миниатюрным телосложением.

— Давайте сделаем групповое фото! Наклонитесь все немного над столом!

— Я сфотографирую, — застенчиво предложил Бертольд, заговорив в первый раз за вечер. Криста мягко улыбнулась и покачала головой, ловко настраивая фотоаппарат.

— Все нормально, Берт, мы все будем в кадре, — пробормотала она, устанавливая камеру на дальний конец стола.

Криста спокойно ждала, пока Ханджи жестами зазывала поваров с кухни, а Конни и Саша строили друг другу рожи. Когда все собрались, Криста поднесла палец к кнопке.

— Я установила таймер на три секунды. Так что замрите и...

Биип.

Она побежала вдоль стола, скользя пальцами по скатерти, которую выбирали Конни с Сашей.

Биип.

С кухни доносились потрясающие ароматы, а в колонках играла приятная музыка.

Биип.

— Скажите сыр!

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Проморгавшись от вспышки, Криста терпеливо дожидалась, когда Петра передаст фотоаппарат. Со всех сторон раздавалось хихиканье и заливистый смех.

— Ох, — Ханджи широко улыбнулась, глядя на фотографию на экране.

— Все хорошо? — спросила Криста, вытянув шею. В ответ Ханджи рассмеялась и отдала ей камеру.

— Сама посмотри.

— По-моему, неплохо получилось, — сказал кто-то за спиной.

Неплохо было явным преуменьшением. Как Криста и попросила, все наклонились вперед, и каким-то чудесным образом все получилось. На фотографии поместились все, хотя всего несколько человек смотрели в камеру, а улыбались вообще единицы.

Ауруо, Эрд, Гюнтер и Петра были к камере ближе всех с разными выражениями: Петру камера запечатлела с полуулыбкой, Ауруо с прикушенным языком. Эрд смотрел на Гюнтера, который был похож на оленя в свете фар.

Имир глянула на фото из-за ее плеча и усмехнулась.

— Кто-нибудь, забейте это в рамку! — сказала она, тыча пальцем в камеру. — Криста, только посмотри на себя!

— Да, Имир, я вижу! — хихикнула Криста, с улыбкой глядя на фото. — Ну, наверное действительно «неплохо».

— Покажи, — протянул руку Ривай. Криста передала ему фотоаппарат. Эрен, стоявший сзади, наклонился, чтобы лучше разглядеть снимок.

Прямо рядом с ними стоял Эрвин и сдержанно смотрел в объектив. В отличие от Райнера и Ханджи, которые широко улыбались и показывали в камеру два пальца в форме буквы V. Бертольду явно было неловко. Ему пришлось сильно наклониться из-за своего роста, но он все равно слегка улыбался и получился на фото чуть ли не лучше всех.

Конни невинно целовал в щеку улыбающуюся во все тридцать два зуба Сашу.

Имир широко ухмылялась, но смотрела не в объектив, а на вбегающую в кадр Кристу. Золотистые волосы развевались за ее спиной, и в свете вспышки она была похожа на ангела.

Армин был пойман, переводя взгляд с милой сцены рядом с ним на камеру.

Микаса крепко обнимала Анни за талию, и они обе слегка улыбались.

Ослепительно улыбающийся Жан.

А в самом центре стоял юноша с белой поварской шапкой в руке, и рядом с ним — его парень, улыбающийся одними глазами.

«Наше первое семейное фото».

— Неплохо, — кивнул Ривай. Эрен забрал у него фотоаппарат, чтобы получше все разглядеть.

— Отлично, правда? Я распечатаю ее для тебя, Эрен, и ты сможешь повесить ее в рамочку, — сказала Криста.

— Конечно, — прошептал Эрен. — Что бы я без вас делал, ребят?

— Подхалим, — ехидно вставила Имир. — Но серьезно, я сделала столько работы не для того, чтобы остаться голодной. Быстро на кухню, стряпуха!

Все в зале разразились смехом, и Эрен, воспользовавшись ситуацией, быстро поцеловал Ривая, а тот ущипнул его в ответ.

— Хорошо, слушайте все: следующее блюдо будет посвящено моему парню! Оно будет таким же свежим, немного острым, сочным и горячим! – Эрен широко улыбнулся.

По залу прокатился гул изумленных возгласов. Ривай нахмурился и чуть отодвинулся от Эрена. Тот усмехнулся и, шутливо поклонившись, направился в кухню.

— О-о, тушите свет! – закричал Конни.

И прежде чем Эрен скрылся в дверном проеме, Ривай крикнул ему вслед:

— Руки вымой!

 

Конец.


End file.
